Risky Decisions
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: A certain well known judge returns and Horatio is in the firing line. Will they get closer to catching him and his associates? Contains fluff. Warning: Rated MA due to extreme events (non-consent lemon/lime).
1. Chapter 1

**Risky Decisions**

**Chapter 1**

A month and a bit had passed and Zoë was still debating whether to tell Horatio about the call she had received. Horatio had Eric run a caller ID and it came back with nothing, he knew it was Ratner, but he couldn't prove it or find out where they were hiding. They kept it on the down low.

During that month, Horatio had hired another CSI, his name was Jack Thomas, he was a good CSI, but his character could be quite questionable. Zoë had put him in his place a fair few times when he came on strong to her. A few times she had ripped into him in front of everyone to show him that she wasn't going to be played around with. He was a tall well-built man who looked after himself a lot. He certainly loved himself and thought that everyone around him also loved him too. He did have a very big ego, but he was also a smart man and a very good CSI. He liked to wear tight shirts, and fitted trousers. He always had too much wax in his hair, he had jet black hair and green eyes and had a little bit of stubble. This time, Horatio had dug deep into Jack's records and thoroughly checked him out. A repeat of last time would not be ideal.

Zoë had seemed a little distracted since she got the message, Ryan had spoken to Horatio about it who called her into his office.

"Horatio, you wanted to see me?" She asked as she walked in.

"I certainly do, take a seat." Horatio said with a smile.

"Zoë, I've noticed you've been a little distracted, is there anything bothering you?" Horatio asked as he leant forward on his desk looking at her with his blue eyes.

"No." she said bluntly realising where this was going.

"Is it Jack?" Horatio asked. Zoë's eyebrows lowered, as she looked at him.

"No, no, of course it's not." Zoë said defensively as Horatio realised that she was putting up the walls.

"If it is Jack, I can have a few words with him?" Horatio asked cautiously.

"No, Jack's fine – I can handle him on my own anyway, he only has a big ego." Zoë said with a small smile.

"Horatio, I'm fine, really." She said reassuring him with a genuine smile.

"Well, you're a fantastic CSI and I don't want anything distracting you."

"I'm fine Horatio, thank you for the concern." She said with a smile.

Meanwhile Jack and Eric were in the lab as Zoë walked past them. Jack ogled her as she walked past in a black suit with light pink shirt.

"Man she's got a tight ass." Jack said dropping everything he was doing.

"Hey." Eric said a little forcefully.

"What? Don't tell me that you've worked with her for all this time and you've not once had a thought like that." Jack said as his eyes followed her out.

"Well… I keep my thoughts in my head and I try not to think like that, she's our colleague. Don't be so disrespectful." Eric said dismissively.

"I wonder what she'd be like in bed. I reckon it'd be a fight for control with her." Jack said licking his lips.

"Hey!" Eric said getting a little annoyed. "You need to stop talking like that, if she ever heard you speaking like that about her I'm pretty sure she'd have you in a headlock before you have a chance to say that you're sorry." Eric said dropping his things staring at him stare at her.

"Hmm I bet… HEY ZOE!" Jack called as he dropped everything and ran out after her.

"He's impossible!" Eric said to himself as Ryan walked in looking back over to Jack who was running after Zoë.

"Who's impossible?" Ryan questioned.

"Him." Eric said looking over to Jack who had stopped Zoë and was now speaking to her. Ryan looked over to them.

"He's so disrespectful and piggish. I can't believe Horatio hired him." Eric said as he didn't take his eyes off him.

"Yeah, well Zoë can handle him. She won't take disrespect from anyone… He's a good CSI and I'm pretty sure he wasn't disrespectful to Horatio when he hired him." Ryan said looking over to them.

"I suppose you're right, doesn't he get it though?" Eric questioned.

"I know, she clearly isn't interested in him." Ryan added as he crossed his arms.

"Ohh, I hear a little bit of jealousy." Eric teased.

"Shut up will you. Has H had a word with her yet?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, he's had a few words with her, I don't know what she's said to him." Eric said as they saw Zoë turn away from Jack. They saw Jack swing his hand and smack her ass, their eyes widened and jaws dropped. They then saw Zoë turn around and raise her right hand and gave him a very forceful slap and walked off in a huff. Jack turned around with his head down holding his cheek walking back to the lab, he seemed to have a grin on his face.

He walked in and looked up dropping his arm down to his side. "She wants me." He said to them as they stood staring at him.

"Are you being serious?" Eric asked with anger almost building up as Jack strolled over to them.

"Well, I can't say you didn't deserve that." Ryan said with a small smirk.

"Come on lads, she's gagging for it." Jack said crossing his arms.

"She's really not." They both said simultaneously and then the door opened and Horatio walked up to them.

"Gentlemen, have you seen Miss Chambers?" Horatio asked as his eyes jumped from each of them and then settled on a very red mark on Jacks cheek. He stared at it narrowing his eyes as Jacks eyes widened.

"I think she's just gone to the desk to pick up her messages, I'm not sure though." Ryan added as Horatio's eyes didn't move from Jack's cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" Horatio asked narrowing his eyes even more. Jacks heart almost skipped a beat, absolutely terrified and knowing that he had definitely crossed the line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I… erm…" Jack said looking at the intensity on Horatio's face. Ryan and Eric didn't know what to say and just stared at Jack.

"Jack, my office now!" Horatio ordered as he turned around and walked out. Jack walked over to Horatio's office with his tale between his legs feeling sorry for himself as Horatio went to look for Zoë. She was at the desk getting her messages when Horatio approached her.

"Horatio, what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile.

"Could I have a word please?" Horatio asked as he fiddled with his sunglasses.

They walked over to a quiet place when Horatio put his sunglasses away. "Zoë, did anything just happen between you and Jack? I walked into the lab and he… he's got a very big red mark across his face." Horatio asked looking at her.

"Everything's fine Horatio." She said with a small smile.

"Zoë, I've never seen or heard of you reacting like that, what did he do?" He said as he noticed her hand was red itself. She obviously slapped him hard.

"Horatio, it's fine. Leave it, I can handle him." Zoë said with a reassuring smile.

"I can see that, but I don't want anything like this happening again. He's in my office now, feeling sorry for himself, and I'll have it out of him." Horatio said seriously.

"Horatio, leave it. He just…" Zoë said rubbing her red hand.

"Just what?" Horatio questioned seeing her discomfort.

"Just slapped my bum." Zoë said shaking her head brushing it off. "It was just my instant reaction to slap him and I shouldn't have slapped him… I know that, but–"

"You don't need to worry about anything, thank you for telling me Zoë." Horatio said as he exhaled thinking of what he was going to do with Jack.

"Go easy on him; he's just like a child really." Zoë said with a smile raising her eyebrow.

"It's unacceptable Zoë." Horatio said lowering his voice.

"Yes, but it's up to me and whether I want to make a complaint or not, and I don't so that's where we're going to leave it." Zoë said dismissing the conversation.

"I'm only going to have words with him." Horatio said.

"Horatio, I know that look. Don't do anything stupid." Zoë said seriously.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid; you just shouldn't have to put up with that at work, or anywhere!" Horatio said as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Horatio, it's fine." Zoë said with a reassuring smile. He gave her a nod and she turned around and walked into the lab to finish off some work. Horatio looked at the floor cooling himself down before he marched back to his office where he stared at Jack who sat back in the chair.

"Are we going to have a problem here Jack?" Horatio asked bluntly.

"Of course not." Jack said as he leaned forward with a grin.

"I had better hope not, she doesn't want to press charges, but if anything like this ever happens again, I'm afraid I'm going to have put something into action. You need to fully respect Zoë, she works here too." Horatio said as he stood by his chair keeping his cool.

"I've got you Horatio." Jack said uncaringly and stood up.

"I didn't say I was finished yet." Horatio said seriously as Jack slumped back down.

"If I find out you've been inappropriate, I will have your head. Now get back to work, please." Horatio said getting a little flustered.

"Okay, I'm sorry Horatio. Thank you." Jack said realising the seriousness of the situation. He got up and turned to walk out.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologising to." Horatio said lowly and Jack turned and gave him a sorry nod. He walked out and went to find Zoë. He apologised to her and she forgave him drilling it in to him that nothing like that was going to happen again. Jack walked into the lab and got straight on with work. Ryan and Eric briefly looked up at him and smirked at each other knowing that Horatio had probably given him a hard time. The day passed quickly and Jack didn't even exchange a look with Zoë. Zoë got home and thought about the day, but the message really started to grind at her. The next day rose and they turned up for work. Ryan and Zoë were already in the lab chatting and sorting out evidence before the shift started.

"Have a good evening?" Ryan asked with a sweet smile.

"I wouldn't say good, I got home, made dinner, had a shower and then went to bed." Zoë said with a small chuckle. "How about you pretty boy?" She asked with a wide grin.

"Sounds pretty much like my evening." Ryan said looking up at her with a grin and he noticed her looking at him in a peculiar way.

"What?" Ryan asked with a suspicious look.

"Have you got a new tie?" She said lowering her eyebrows.

"I have indeed." Ryan said as a shy boyish grin appeared across his face.

"It looks good, although, you need to tighten the knot a little more and pull it up." She said giving him a smile, tilting her head.

"Oh, thank you." Ryan said bringing his hands up to his tie to adjust it.

"No, look, come here." She said with a smile as they both stepped closer. She placed her delicate hands around his tie and adjusted it for him. Once adjusted she let go and place both her hands on his strong chest. "There you go." She said with a wide grin. She dropped her hands from his chest as he gazed into her eyes as he admired her gorgeous smile. She turned around and got back to work, completely oblivious to how much he liked her and the signs he was giving her.

"Thank you." He said straightening his tie out. Eric walked in and she flashed him a smile. They began to talk when Jack and Valera arrived together; all 3 of them stared at Jack and Valera.

"Well, at least he'll be off my case now then!" Zoë said as she turned to Ryan and Eric with a smile as they stood behind her next to each other.

"It looks like it." Ryan said with a small smile at her, Zoë had her back to Jack and Valera as she studied Ryan looking at him curiously again.

"What?" Ryan asked lowering his eyebrows thinking there was something on his face. Jack turned around to look at Zoë.

"I don't know, have you done something different with your hair?" She asked as she reached up to swipe it back up, instead of to the side. Jealousy flushed through Jacks body.

"Hey hey." Ryan said as he pulled his head away. "Don't mess up the hair." Ryan said adjusting it again.

"Oh I'm sorry pretty boy, would you like some make-up to go with it?" She said with a cheeky smile. He began to laugh with a wide grin. "No, I think I'm all set, thank you." He said grinning at her.

"Not even a little lip gloss or mascara?" She said giving him another cheeky grin.

"No thank you." He said grinning at her.

"Okay pretty boy, if you need any, you know where I am." She said with a smile and both of them.

Valera pulled on Jacks arm as she saw him looking at Zoë and got his attention.

"Hey, I'm over here." Valera said to Jack.

"Yeah I know baby, I'll be back a little later." He said as he walked out and Valera huffed getting annoyed with him.

Back in the lab with Zoë, Ryan and Eric, Zoë turned her attention to a smirking Eric.

"You're not getting off lightly either, I know you've change your cologne." She said with a raised eyebrow completely oblivious about the fact that they both fancied her, Ryan more so.

"Now please excuse me boys, I've got a lot of work to do." She said as she walked through the middle of them.

They turned around and said "see you later" simultaneously.

"Boys, for your information, if you're changing because of Jack, here's a little tip… go back to your old style, you both have got a much better chance of having any woman you want over him. Ryan, keep the tie." She said with a smile as she walked out.

"She is right you know." Eric said looking at Ryan.

"Yeah I know. I can't believe Valera lowered herself to his level though." Ryan said a little sickened.

Jack rushed after Zoë. Eric, Ryan and Valera all saw it. Valera got into more of a huff realising that she had been played and now looked like the 'office slut'. Zoë stopped and turned to Jack exhaling deeply waiting for the sleaze about to project out of his mouth.

"I saw you with Ryan, are you and him having it off?" He asked forcefully.

"No we're certainly not! Ryan is a close friend of mine. How dare you speak to me like that! It's none of your god damn business anyway!" She raised her voice at him and walked off in a huff. He stared at her ass and then turned around and realised everyone was staring at him. He adjusted his shirt and walked into the lab still just as cocky. Ryan and Eric were just gobsmacked at him.

"How long is this going to go on for? She doesn't have to put up with that." Ryan whispered to Eric.

"It's going to get out of hand soon." Eric whispered as they then got on with their work. Zoë walked in to the locker room where she cooled herself off and took her inhaler as Jack was stressing her out far too much, it was causing her chest to tighten. She closed her locker when the door opened and Jack slunk in eyeing her up.

He approached her saying "you know how much that cream suit turns me on don't you?" Jack said raising his eyebrows.

"Jack, grow up." She snapped at him as she shut and locked her locker.

(Trying my best to upload them quickly, I apologise that it's not as quick as it used to be. But thank you for reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He stood up close behind her and whispered into her ear. "I know you want it just as much as I do." He said as his stubble brushed against her ear.

"Back off Jack." She warned him. He placed his hands on her waist.

"JACK!" She yelled at him as she turned to push him away. As she brought her hands up to push him he grabbed her wrists.

It was relatively dark in the locker room and only one door in and out with no windows as they were boarded up after they were smashed by a very drunk man a few days earlier.

"No-one would know baby." He whispered.

"Jack, I'm warning you now. Back off." She said with her voice dangerously low.

"You can stop playing hard to get now baby." Jack whispered in her ear.

"Don't be so stupid, I'd never get with you even if you were the last man on Earth!" She hissed at him.

"Now, there's no need to argue with me. You are asking for this, you have been ever since I arrived here. I've been watching you; your pyjamas are so hot. You don't know what they do to me." He whispered.

"You sick bastard." She growled at him pushing him back.

"I'm going to enjoy this whether you do or not." He said as he pushed her back against the lockers, she felt her head connect with the cold metal and her ears rang for a few seconds.

"Jack, get off me." She growled at him as he raised his arms with her wrists pinning them above her head.

"Jack!" She warned.

"Oh baby, there's no need to worry, this is going to happen whether you want it to or not. I just can't help myself; it's your fault really. You shouldn't be so damn hot." He taunted.

"You're a bloody CSI, you know you're not going to get away with this!" She growled at him.

"Oh but I am, BECAUSE I'm a CSI…" He teased as he pressed himself up against her and whispered smut in her ear. She pushed against him again pushing him back but he only pushed her back with more force again.

"You're completely delusional, you know that don't you!" She snarled. He pushed her head back using his head.

"Oh baby, the more you keep pushing me away, the more I want you." He whispered.

"Get off me!" She muttered.

"What was that? Get in me? My pleasure baby, I intend on doing just that." He smiled as he licked his lips. He forced his mouth on hers and stuck his tongue in her mouth and she bit him. He withdrew tasting blood.

"Rough huh? Just the way I like it." She pushed back on him again but he just pressed himself up against her harder.

"Now stop struggling or I'm going to end up hurting you, and we don't want that do we." He said with a smile.

He rubbed his bulge up against her. "You don't know how long I've waited for this." He whispered and she head butted him.

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that to get me off you baby, you're like a magnet. I want you now, and what I want… I get." He snarled. Pushing up against her again.

"You're hurting me, get off me!" She snarled back at him.

"Well then, stop struggling. It makes sense really doesn't it!" He said with an evil grin. He moved her hands and let go with his left hand and held both of her small wrists in his right hand up against the locker. '_He's in for it now.' _She thought as she now had an advantage. With all of her force she pushed up against his hand with her arms, but he was still far too strong for her and then her collarbone twinged causing her to stop and yelp in pain. It had fully healed, but with any strong force on it, it still hurt her a little.

"You're pretty strong babe, but I've been working out so you can't escape my grip. There's no point in trying." He said as he rubbed himself up against her again. With his left hand he grabbed her ass.

"I've been staring at your ass for ages now, it's good to get a good feel of it you know." He smirked.

He ran his hand up her hip and pulled his chest away from hers so he could fully cup her.

"Hmm… nice. Better than I imagined." He snarled as she struggled under him again. She stamped on his foot with her heel but he didn't react. He released her breast and his hand travelled down south as she tried to head butt him again and struggled even more. His hand ran over her thigh and his fingertips wandered to her inner thigh and up. She struggled even more but he just pressed up against her. He ran his hand up her shirt and she struggled again.

"Baby, you're starting to get on my nerves now." He said softly. His hand cupped her breast again and he lightly squeezed. He began rubbing himself against her a little more forcefully now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

His hand travelled back down and undid her trouser button and he slipped his hand down her trousers.

"Baby, you're not even wet for me." He said holding her gaze. She thrashed her head and brought her knee up and caught his sensitive area. He let go of her and she pushed him back. As she pushed him and then slapped him with all the strength she had, and in the process she left two very big scratches across his face. She kicked him in the stomach and he fell back over the bench which was just behind him. She did her trouser button up as he fell and hit his head on the locker as he writhed in pain on the floor. She pulled her shirt down and quickly tucked it in and walked out at a fast pace. She rushed into the ladies restroom and sorted herself out and pulled a plastic bag out from her pocket. She scraped his skin from under her nails into the bag and sealed it. She composed herself still shaken up over it all and took a deep breath. She walked out of the restroom and put the bag in her pocket. On her way out she saw Horatio walking past.

"Horatio." She said and he turned to her.

"Zoë, what can I do for you?" He said with a smile.

"Could I speak with you?" She said a little shakily.

"Of course, are you okay?" Horatio asked seeing her a little shaky.

"Yes, I just want to speak with you privately." She said lowly.

"Certainly, I'll be in my office in a few minutes, I just need to speak to Eric urgently." Horatio said growing a little concerned. She gave him a small smile and a nod.

"I'll see you in there in a few minutes." He said as they turned and walked in opposite directions. Zoë walked into his office and sat in the chair with her head in her hands.

Jack had gotten up and composed himself; he sorted his clothes out and his hair. Horatio walked into the lab and found Eric.

"Eric, I need you to go back to the scene we were at yesterday and go over the place again, we're missing something." He said as Jack walked in looking over the other side of the lab. "And take Jack with you." He said turning back to Eric.

"What?" Jack questioned as he looked up at Horatio hearing his name. "Where are we going?" He questioned as both Horatio and Eric stared at the two very long scratches across his face.

"What… what is that on your face?" Horatio asked looking down and then back up to him.

"Valera, she likes it rough." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Those are fresh." Horatio reminded him as he exhaled.

"Yeah, well she wanted more." Jack answered with a small smirk. Horatio walked towards him as his eyes narrowed on Jack who nervously shifted on his feet.

"If you've laid a finger on Zoë, so help me… this time your job and your record will be in the bin. Do you understand me?" Horatio said very lowly and intimidatingly.

"I told you it was Valera, she likes it rough. I haven't touched Zoë, I haven't even spoken to her this morning." Jack said as he stepped back with a small chuckle shrugging his shoulders. Horatio exhaled through his nose staring at Jack.

"Eric, to the scene and please take him with you. Don't let him out of your sight until I confirm this with Valera." Horatio said still staring at Jack.

"You don't need to do that, she's a little embarrassed about it…" Jack said softly and shyly.

"Well, if she cares about your job and record, I'm sure she won't mind sharing it with me. Or is there something you're worried about?" Horatio stepped closer intimidating him.

"Fine, go ahead then." Jack said with a smile as he backed off and turned around as they walked out. Horatio exhaled and looked down at the floor; he tapped his ID badge and then turned around to walk out and headed towards his office. He walked in and saw Zoë with her head in her hands.

"Zoë, are you okay?" He asked as she picked her head up when she heard him come in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to talk with you." She said with a small smile.

"Of course." Horatio said as he walked around his desk and Zoë pulled the chair in closer and made sure the door was shut. Horatio sat down lightly and looked over to Zoë who looked uncomfortable.

"Zoë, is this about Jack?" Horatio asked softly tilting his head.

"No." She said defensively.

"Are you sure? I've just sent him out with Eric and he has two large scratches across his face." Horatio said softly trying to get a look at her hands.

"That's not why I'm here; it has nothing to do with Jack." She said softly taking a breath feeling a little upset and shaken by what just happened.

"But before we move on, did you scratch Jack?" Horatio asked not seeing anything on her hands.

"No!" She said very defensively.

"Zoë, what did he do to you?" Horatio gently pressed.

"He didn't do anything." She said sharply.

"Zoë, you can trust me sweetheart. What did he do?" He asked with a very smooth voice. She looked up at him.

"Horatio, that's not why I'm here." She said trying to change the subject.

"Zoë, I can't let this go until you tell me how he got those scratches across his face, they're fresh." Horatio said lowering his head and tilting it. Zoë looked up and exhaled, she ran a hand through her hair as she placed her phone on the desk.

"This is why I'm here." Zoë said softly, looking at the phone.

"What's… what's that?" Horatio's voice dropped as he looked at her wrists, completely ignoring what she had just said.

"What?" Zoë questioned as she dropped her hands back to her lap pulling her sleeves down. Horatio got up and walked around the desk and sat in the seat next to Zoë turning to her.

"Zoë, can you give me your hands please?" He asked cautiously as he leant in closer to her.

"Why?" She snapped.

"Because I just want to look at something." Horatio said very softly tilting his head with the light bouncing off his caring crystal blue eyes. Zoë knew he'd seen the red marks where Jack had a hold of her. She exhaled and bowed her head as she handed him her hands. He took a gentle grip of them both and pulled her sleeves up. He looked at the marks and his anger began to build up inside but still keeping remarkably calm on the outside.

"Sweetheart, what did he do?" He asked very cautiously knowing that she's feeling very vulnerable and hoping that she won't block him out. He gently rubbed her hands with his thumbs when she pulled them back towards her. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Sweetheart, did he–"

"No!" She said almost disgusted.

"Sweetheart, I have to ask, I'm sorry." He said feeling sorry that he had to ask her the question.

"I need you to talk to me sweetheart, or I don't know what went on." Horatio said tilting his head looking at her softly.

"This really isn't why I'm here Horatio." She said trying to block him out again.

"I know, I know. But you need to speak to me about it." He said softly. She exhaled and looked into his baby blue eyes seeing them angry and caring.

"He pinned me up against the locker, he's sick. He's really sick, he's been watching me. He was too strong for me, I couldn't get out from under him, the more I struggled, the more he pressed against me." She said exhaling.

"Sweetheart, did he do anything else to you?" Horatio asked with an even softer voice as she exhaled looking at him.

"Did he touch you sweetheart?" Horatio asked absolutely shocked that something like this had just happened in his lab. Zoë looked into his eyes and nodded slowly then looked down feeling ashamed.

"Well done sweetheart, you're going a good job." He said softly. "Did he… did he rape you?" Horatio asked exhaling not believing that he was asking Zoë this.

"No." She said softly shaking her head. "I managed to head butt him and knee him in the groin before he could do anything else. I then kicked him and he fell back over the bench." Zoë said looking up to Horatio.

"Okay, well done sweetheart, you did a good job." Horatio said as he reached out and gently stroked her arm.

"He was too strong." She said looking up at him.

"I know sweetheart." He said stroking her arm as she handed him a bag with what looked like epithelials in. "That's from my nails when I scratched him." She said as she gently took it from her hand.

"Well done sweetheart, I'm glad you came to me about it." Horatio said softly still looking at her as she bowed her head.

"It's not why I came here, there's something else." Zoë said looking up at him.

"He hasn't done anything like this before has he?" Horatio questioned worried about what she was going to say as he got up and headed for the door full of anger.

"No." She said as she got up and put her back to the door.

"I really need to speak to you about this." She said as she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Zoë, I need to go and arrest him, if he's done this before..." Horatio said as he went to grab the door handle. She flinched and smacked her head on the door.

"Zoë, I'm… I'm so sorry." Horatio said as he took a step back seeing her terrified.

"I… I didn't mean to–" He was stuck for words and couldn't believe he just did that, after she had been attacked. He didn't think.

"Zoë, I'm so sorry." He apologised again as she relaxed against the door.

"Come and sit down sweetheart." Horatio said gesturing to the chair, not wanting to touch her in case it made the situation worse.

"I'm sorry Horatio… I–"

"You've got no need to be sorry, I'm sorry." He said as he gestured to the chair. She slowly moved from the door and sat down as Horatio followed and sat next to her.

"What were you going to talk to me about?" He said softly tilting his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Zoë exhaled and looked up at Horatio. "Just over a month ago I got a message."

"What kind of message?" Horatio asked not really thinking much.

"Listen to it." She said as she handed him her phone and he pressed play - "_Detective Chambers, I hope you've recovered well after your little accident. You almost did our job for us! I don't suppose you recognise my voice, you've never met me before, but I work close with someone who's ruled your life for the past few years and he's ruled your life because I ordered him to. You see, I don't like people who mess up my plans; you were close to catching me once, but never again. I bet you know just the person. Yes, that's right, I know you know him. I know you've not had much luck finding him; you won't ever find him or me for that matter.' _Once the message finished Horatio looked up at her in confusion.

"Do you know who that is?" Horatio asked very confused.

"I didn't to begin with, then I realised it was Judge Ratner – back in the hospital I couldn't put my finger on him and then when I heard that message, it came flooding back to me." Zoë said looking at him intently as he handed her phone back to her.

"What is he talking about?" Horatio asked tilting his head replaying the message in his mind.

"You remember I told you about Mike, well… he's talking about Mike's killer." Zoë said looking into Horatio's confused eyes.

"Mikes killer?" Horatio asked thinking '_Who? Please don't say–"_ His thoughts were interrupted.

"A man called Mason Owen." She said calmly.

"Mason Owen? Are you sure?" Horatio asked.

"I know it was him, before I could catch him, he went underground and we could never find him again." She said as she watched Horatio's eyes widen.

"Do you know who he is?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said bluntly. He pulled out his phone and played his message - '_Lieutenant Caine, I trust that you're well into your search for both Mason and I. Come up with anything yet? You need to be watching your back, you and your team are in for a VERY nice surprise. Mason sends his love to Marisol.'_

"He… He killed Marisol?" Zoë questioned as Horatio nodded at her. Horatio lost himself in deep thought. Piecing everything together.

"What are we going to do? It's been playing on my mind for over a month now. This can't be a coincidence, can it?" She said as she broke his concentration.

"I… first of all I'm going to have Jack arrested. Will you press charges?" Horatio questioned as she closed her eyes and gave him a nod then looked up at him as he rose. Horatio pulled his phone out and dialled for Frank.

"Frank, I need you to go and arrest Jack Thomas for assault." Horatio said seriously.

"Jack Thomas?"

"Yes. He's with Eric."

"Assault on who?"

"I'll explain that when you bring him back here." Horatio said as he snapped his phone shut.

"Everyone's going to find out!" Zoë said starting to get a little upset again.

"They're going to think I can't defend myself." She said with her head down.

"No one's going to think that Zoë. You've been very brave in telling me. He's not going to hurt you again." Horatio said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Zoë exhaled and looked up at him.

"I need to get your clothes processed; I'll call in for another female CSI from another division." Horatio said as he gently stroked her shoulder as he pulled his phone out again and ordered for another CSI to come and process Zoe.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Horatio asked softly as he sat down again.

"I bit his tongue when he forced it in my mouth."

"Well done sweetheart." Horatio said as his phone rang, it was another woman saying that she was ready.

"You said you were in the locker room?" Horatio asked thinking and she nodded at him. "There's a camera in there." Horatio said to himself.

"Horatio no…" She said looking at him, pleading him not to look at it.

"Zoë, we have to if we're going to send him down for assault." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"Right, you're going to go down and get processed, okay? I'm going–"

"Will you come with me?" She asked him quickly.

"Certainly, if that's what you want?" Horatio asked and she nodded at him.

"Okay sweetheart, we're going to go down now then." Horatio said as he slowly stood up. And she nodded at him and rose from her feet too.

"Thank you Horatio." She said softly.

"Not a problem sweetheart." He said with a small smile as he opened the door for her.

"What are we going to do about those messages?" She said as she stopped by him.

"We're going to get this sorted out first." He said as he urged Zoë on. They walked over into the main hall together and froze seeing everyone with their hands up in the air.

"LEAVE YOUR WEAPONS ALONE!" A man shouted loudly. They looked over at the lift and saw a man holding a gun and pointing it at everyone. Ryan had his weapon drawn already, but the rest of the lab techs didn't have guns.

"COME CLOSER." The man's voice said and Zoë and Horatio took a few steps closer.

"How lovely it is that you can both join me!" The man chuckled.

"Who are you?" Horatio questioned.

"Me? Oh I'm Jason, I've been sent here, especially for you Caine." He said as he aimed the gun at Horatio.

"Sent by who?" Horatio questioned.

"You know who by! Or have you not got that message yet? It was sent ages ago!" He said taunting them. Zoë reached for her gun when he aimed the gun at her.

"Ah, I said leave them alone." Zoë left it alone and let her hands down by her sides.

"That's better Detective Chambers, I've been told you're a little trouble maker." He teased as Zoë studied him. He aimed the gun back at Horatio now, as Horatio studied him too.

"Now, I've not been sent here to kill you Caine, just maim you. He wants the killing done by his own hands." Jason chuckled along to himself.

"So you get stuck doing his dirty work, he must think a lot of you, Jason." Horatio taunted back.

"You better shut your mouth Caine." He said growing angry; he placed his finger on the trigger.

To them all, time itself began to slow down. They could see that he was about to pull the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zoë pulled her gun and stepped in front of Horatio as he pulled the trigger. She pulled her trigger as he did and two shots were heard.

"ZOE!" Horatio yelled as she stepped in front of him. Jason's body fell to the floor – she hit him square in the middle of the head. Zoë stepped back and looked down as Ryan looked around to her. She saw blood beginning to seep through her white shirt she looked up as her legs slowly buckled, she dropped her gun and brought her hands up to her abdomen. Horatio darted forward and wrapped his arms around her. His left came around her chest as his right around her abdomen. He placed his hand over hers as she held the left side of her upper abdomen. He could feel her blood course out of the wound. Her head fell back and rested on his shoulder, as he kneeled down onto the floor gently lowering her. "GET AN AMBULANCE!" He yelled at anyone. Ryan ran over and got his phone as he fell to his knees on the left hand side of her as Horatio kneeled on the right of her. Horatio placed his hand over the bullet wound and pressed down.

"Stay with us sweetheart." He said as he leant over her close to her face. Horatio brought his left hand and placed it on her head. Ryan held her hand with his left as he rang for an ambulance.

"Stay with me Zoë." Horatio said stroking her hair. Ryan was on the phone, he called for the ambulance to arrive and that there was an officer down. He hung up and placed it in his pocket and then placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to her again. Zoë's eyes darted from Horatio's to Ryan's and back many times. Blood started to slowly ooze out of Zoë's mouth as she looked up at them; Ryan pulled out a tissue and stopped it from running over her cheek. She was starting to have trouble breathing.

"Just keep breathing; it's going to be okay." Ryan said softly looking into her eyes. They could both see the pain in her eyes. She was writhing in pain under them.

"Try and lay still for us sweetheart, you're okay. We're here." Horatio said as he gently stroked her hair. The blood pool was beginning to get bigger and oozing out around Ryan. She was struggling to breathe more.

"Zoë, stay with me. You're going to be okay." Horatio said pressing on her stomach a little harder.

"Ho…ratio, I… I can't brea–" Zoë began to say

"I know, I know sweetheart. Just stay with me." Horatio said softly.

Zoë looked over at Ryan. "Stay with us." Ryan said softly as he gently placed his hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Pretty… boy." Zoë mumbled as she exhaled and then stopped writhing as her eyes glazed over.

"Zoë?" They both said as they raised their voices.

"Zoë? Zoë!" They both said again. They both gently shook her. She had stopped breathing and stopped moving. Horatio let go of her stomach and placed his hand between her arm and side in the blood pool and put his ear to her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He couldn't hear her breathing or her heart beating, the lift opened as Horatio picked his head up and as Ryan bowed his head with his hand still on her face. Two paramedics appeared from the lift and ran over to Zoë with their bags in tow. Horatio and Ryan looked down at Zoë's lifeless body and were then pushed to the side by the paramedics. They both rose to their feet not taking their eyes off her. The paramedics began checking her over and looking for any signs of life.

"How long has she been like this?" One paramedic almost yelled.

"Not long, she just… just" Ryan said in shock looking down at her.

"What is her name?" He asked.

"Zoë… Zoë Chambers." Ryan said shakily. The other paramedic had cut her shirt off already and they could see the full extent of the wound. There was a lot of blood around her. One paramedic intubated her as the other started chest compressions. Horatio and Ryan just looked at her lifeless body, they both caught a glimpse of the relatively big scar that was just below her bra on her ribcage on the right. Neither of them had seen it before, but their eyes were concentrated on the wound and the scar was pretty close. The lift opened again and Eric and Frank walked in with Jack in cuffs with officers in tow. They froze and stared at what was happening after seeing a man lying near the lift with a bullet in his head. Eric's eyes wandered over to Horatio and Ryan standing there covered in blood.

He briskly walked over to them. "What happened?!" Eric asked frantically as he looked down at the paramedics working on Zoë.

"She was shot." Ryan said bluntly as his eyes didn't move off her. One paramedic checked for a pulse. The atmosphere was almost dead, there seemed to be an eerie silence and the only thing heard was the paramedics.

"Still no pulse! Take over for me." One of them said as they swapped places when Alexx walked up and stopped, looking down over at Zoë lying on the floor. She ran over to Horatio, Ryan and Eric.

"What? What happened?" Alexx asked quickly.

"She was shot… she stepped in front of me as the shooter fired. The bullet was meant for me." Horatio said in shock, quietly.

One paramedic felt for a pulse again. "We have a pulse!" They had dressed the wound and were applying pressure as it started to ooze out again as her heart was pumping. They attached an ECG to her as one paramedic got up.

"The bullet has penetrated her stomach; she's going to need to go to the hospital. At this point in time, she's relatively stable. We've given her some morphine to help with the pain, but she's still got to be in a lot of it! She's lost a lot of blood, and she's tachycardic." The paramedic said to the 4 of them stood there looking down at her then walked off to get the trolley. The other paramedic was just checking her over and placed and oxygen mask over her after removing the bag which was used to intubate her.

They all sighed a sigh of relief.

"Eric, I need a word with you." Horatio said lowly still looking at her as Alexx walked over to her and bent down to give her some sort of comfort. Horatio and Eric walked a few meters away and began to talk quietly. Horatio explained that Zoë had also got a message.

"Now Eric, before this happened… before this happened Jack assaulted Zoë."

"What?!" Eric said raising his voice.

"It doesn't look like she's going to be able to support the claim at this point in time, but it happened in the locker room. There's a camera in there and I need you to look over it. She's… she was adamant that he didn't manage to do anything. But the footage will be enough to arrest him and put him in jail." Horatio said placing his bloody hands on his hips.

"Are you being serious H?" Eric asked lowly.

"I am." He said looking at him.

"Okay H. I'm on it." Eric said as the other paramedic wheeled the trolley in and began to walk over to them.

"H… how… how did you get blood there?" Eric asked as he pointed at a blood stain on the side of his shirt, underneath his jacket. Horatio looked down and then they both realised that there was a hole in his shirt. Horatio then felt the pain after seeing the blood.

"H has been shot!" Eric shouted at the paramedics.

"How did you not feel that?" Alexx asked as she rushed over to him and removed his jacket from him.

"Was that bullet through and through?" Ryan asked the paramedics who rolled Zoë over slightly and nodded at him. Alexx turned around and asked the paramedics for some gloves and explained that she was a doctor.

She went back over to Horatio and unbuttoned his shirt and inspected the wound.

"You've been lucky Horatio, it's just skimmed you, nothing severe. It'll need cleaning and a bandage." Alexx said as she then got some saline solution and gauze from the paramedics and then bandaged him up. He wasn't even concentrating on what Alexx was doing, just looking over at Zoë. When Alexx was finished she was asked to process Jason's body. She walked over to him, looking down at him in disgust. She walked back and went to go and get her kit. Horatio walked over to Frank and Jack.

"Get him out of here; take him to the holding room until I can deal with him." Horatio said frustrated holding back his anger.

"He's going to willingly give us his clothes and any evidence we require, or I'm going to make it extremely difficult." Horatio said staring at Jack who was again feeling sorry for himself. Frank hustled him out and down to the holding room.

Zoë began to choke on the tube which was still in her throat as the two paramedics prepped her for the trolley.

"Zoë, try and stay calm for us." One of the paramedics said softly as they removed the oxygen mask and then the tube. They put the oxygen mask back on as Horatio made his way over to them quickly. Ryan had stepped forward over to Zoë as they lifted her onto the trolley.

"Hang in there." Ryan said softly as he took a hold of Zoë's hand as she softly looked up at him looking like she was in a dream-type state. Horatio stood next to Ryan.

"Sweetheart, I've got to take care of something in a moment, but Ryan's going to go with you to the hospital. He's going to be with you every step of the way." Horatio said softly as he leant over her and her eyes slowly met his, gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You hang on in there sweetheart." Horatio said lightly as he backed off and let the paramedics take her. Horatio gave Ryan a nod and turned around to walk in to the AV room.

Ryan walked alongside Zoë as they got into the lift. Eric found the bullet which had gone through Zoë and then hit Horatio.

They loaded Zoë into the ambulance and began to drive off after they did more checks – finding that her blood pressure was low. They put a blanket over her.

"Hang in there for me." Ryan said softly as he took a hold of her hand. He gently squeezed it and she looked over to him. She slowly closed her eyes and Ryan squeezed her hand again and got worried.

"Hey! Is she okay?" Ryan asked frantically.

"Yeah, she's just very sleepy – that's the morphine for you! Don't worry." The paramedic said as he was filling out some forms. Ryan looked back over to Zoë who was now sleeping and gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

The machine started to beep and the paramedic looked up. "Step on it, her blood pressure is plummeting!" He shouted to the other one driving. Ryan sat up alert knowing that something was going wrong.

"What's going on?" He asked worried. "She's lost too much blood; her blood pressure is through the floor." The paramedic replied checking her over again.

"We need to get there now or we're going to have to resuscitate." The paramedic shouted.

"We'll be there in 1 minute." The other paramedic shouted back.

Meanwhile, back at the lab Horatio had walked into the AV room and found Eric sat down looking over at the screen. Alexx had also come back with her kit and was processing the body.

"What have we got Eric?" Horatio asked patiently.

"We can get him just using this – it's clear what happened. She's having a rough day!" Eric said sitting back feeling very stressed. Horatio just looked down at the floor thinking.

"I can't believe this happened… right under our noses as well!" Eric said in a huff.

"I know Eric; at least it looks like she gave him something he won't be forgetting any time soon though." Horatio said looking up at the screen in disgust, then lightening up as he saw Zoë fight back. But they were both in complete shock.

"Eric, I want you to look into Zoë's phone and see if you can get anything from that message she received." Horatio said as he walked away.

Back in the ambulance they were just pulling up into the ambulance bay where a whole team were waiting for Zoë. She was taken through to resuscitation and Ryan was asked to wait in the waiting room, still covered in blood. They gave her blood transfusions as she had lost so much blood, she was then taken down to theatre.

Back at the lab Horatio had pulled Jack out from the holding room and into the interrogation room where he gave Jack a very hard time. Jack confessed after Horatio had told him that it was all on tape. Jack was then taken to booking he was going to be tried for attempted rape and assault. It took everything Horatio had to try and keep his cool in that room. As soon as he was done he rang Ryan.

"Wolfe, how is Zoë doing?"

"I don't know, I've not heard anything about her still." Ryan said a little shakily.

"Okay, I need to finish up here and I'll be over as soon as I can be." Horatio said as he hung up and rushed over to fill out some paper work about Jack.

Zoë was out of theatre and in a room when a doctor came in to the waiting room.

"Are you a relative of Zoë's?" He asked.

"No, but I'm a good friend and work colleague. She has no relatives. Are you her doctor?" Ryan replied as he stood up.

"Yes I am. I'm Doctor Rush; I've over seen Zoë's care. I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to share her details as you're not family."

"Is Nathan not working today? He's usually Zoë's doctor." Ryan replied a little stressed that he wasn't going to give him any information.

"He's busy with other patients." The doctor replied. '_Christ, what a dick!'_ Ryan thought hearing the tone the doctor was taking with him.

"I don't care if he's busy. You get Nathan down here now. Her injuries are now a part of a case, I need to know the extent of her condition, or I will have a warrant and your job may be at risk from obstructing police business, so if I were you, I'd co-operate" Ryan demanded as he showed the doctor his badge.

"I'll page him, but I'm Zoë's doctor, and she calls the shots." The doctor replied crossing his arms.

"I'm certain she'll want him when she comes around! If you're not going to give me the information on her, I'm going to ring up and get that warrant and when the Lieutenant arrives, I'm sure he's not going to be happy that you're obstructing me." Ryan asked a little forcefully.

"Fine, Miss Chambers has just come out of the operating theatre, the bullet had penetrated her stomach, and then exited through her back and she's stable now. She lost a lot of blood, but she's received blood transfusions and is recovering. She should be awake soon; she's on a high level of painkiller, so she's going to be groggy." The doctor said looking at Ryan.

"Thank you, can I see her now?" Ryan asked relieved a little, now knowing that Zoë's going to be okay.

"Okay, follow me." Doctor Rush said as he turned around and walked out. He showed Ryan to Zoë's room. "Give me a shout if you need me." The doctor said as he carried on down the corridor. Ryan entered Zoë's room where there was a male nurse who had swapped with the female nurse that was in the room originally.

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked cautiously as he approached her bed.

"Hi, yes she's fine. She's just sleeping off the anaesthetic. I'm Sam." The nurse said as he took Zoë's pulse.

"Thank you, I'm CSI Ryan Wolfe." Ryan said as he studied Sam. Sam had short light brown hair and green eyes with a bit of stubble. He was of average height and weight, he wasn't too small, and wasn't big either. He looked quite young, about 24 years old.

"Are you and her…" Sam said as he gestured to the two of them, seeing the concern and affection in Ryan's eyes.

"No…we're… we're just good friends." Ryan said softly as he exhaled and then looked down at her. Ryan took a hold of her hand and softly stroked it. Her words 'pretty… boy' replayed in his head – the few moments before she arrested. He sighed replaying the whole situation through his head over and over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked seeing Ryan in a daze.

"Yeah, just been a bit of a stressful day." Ryan said honestly and then rang Horatio to update him. Zoë began to stir 20 minutes after Ryan had gotten into the room. Sam checked Zoë's eyes and her obs and then stood back and carried on observing as she came around.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ryan asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to him.

"Hey." She said with a small smile as Ryan's smile grew. She hissed and placed her other hand over the bandaged wound.

"Do you want any more pain medication?" Sam asked. Zoë's eyes widened not recognising the voice and turned her head to see Sam standing at the other side. Both Sam and Ryan instantly noticed Zoë's heart rate had risen sky high.

"It's okay, you're in hospital Zoë." Sam said softly. Her heart rate only increased and Ryan tried to comfort her. Sam stepped forward towards the bed and Zoë just pulled the drip out of her arm.

"Woah, Zoë don't do that, it's okay." The young nurse said softly as he reached over for the IV line. Zoë pulled the ECG wires off as she hauled herself off the bed as Ryan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Zoë, it's okay." Ryan said lowering his eyebrows. A small amount of blood began to trickle down her arm from where she had yanked out the IV line. Zoë backed up to the wall slowly, they could both see how weak she was. Ryan cautiously approached as Zoë placed a hand over the wound to try and protect it. Ryan placed his hands on either side of Zoë's face and stood in front of her looking into her eyes.

"Hey, you're okay." Ryan said softly as he felt her trembling beneath his hands.

"Zoë, I'm not going to hurt you. I need you to get back into bed for me please." Sam said softly as he approached the both of them. Zoë pressed herself up against the wall more in an attempt to try and get further away, she closed her eyes and took in a long breath.

"Ryan…" Zoë said quietly looking at him, opening her eyes.

"Sam, could you back off please." Ryan said as he turned his head over to him, Ryan could still feel Zoë trembling. Sam did as Ryan asked.

"Shall I wait outside?" Sam asked. "That may be best, thank you." Ryan said as he turned back to Zoë. Her eyes were locked onto Sam walking out, completely confused.

"Hey… hey" Ryan said trying to get her attention. "You're okay." Ryan said softly looking in to her brown eyes.

"Come here." Ryan said softly as he placed a hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her in to hug her. She put her right hand around his back as she placed her head on Ryan's shoulder, he made sure to keep clear of the wound on her back. She kept her left hand on the wound on her stomach to protect it. Ryan could still feel her trembling. He could feel her warm body against his, the only thing between them was their clothes, and all Zoë was wearing was that hospital gown.

"You're okay. I've got you." Ryan said as he gently rubbed her back, pushing his desires back to make sure she was okay over everything else.

He delicately kissed her head and then asked "could you please get back into bed for me?" softly against her head. She gently nodded against his shoulder as she let go of him.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked gently, placing a gentle hand on the side of her head. She gave him a small nod as he stepped back with a hand on her shoulder still. Zoë was looking a little pale.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked cautiously. "Yeah" she said quietly. She began to feel lightheaded and dizzy as she stepped back and leant against the wall again, hissing in pain as the wound on her back made contact with the wall.

"Zoë, you don't look okay." Ryan said beginning to get very worried. Zoë's colour completely drained as she looked up at the ceiling. Ryan took a step closer and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Zoë?" Ryan said a little loudly.

"Ryan… I can't… I can't see." Zoë said almost breathlessly.

"Okay, okay, you're going to be okay." Ryan said as his mind raced. He didn't know what to do. "Sam!" Ryan said loudly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Zoë, stay with me. Come on." Ryan said as he put his right arm around her back and then her legs buckled from below her. Ryan moved in and caught her pulling her close to his body. Her head flopped forwards and rested on his chest.

"Zoë?" Ryan questioned. "Zoë can you hear me?" he asked again.

"SAM!" Ryan yelled as he held her with his right arm and let go of her with his left. Sam entered the room quickly as Ryan had just got his left arm under Zoë's legs and lifted her. "Hold on Zoë." Ryan said worried.

"I think she's passed out, she said she couldn't see and went very pale. She seemed to look a little dizzy and then just fell." Ryan said as he gently placed her on her bed. Sam quickly paged Doctor Rush who quickly walked in as Ryan stood back from the bed.

"She's passed out." Sam said as he attached the ECG leads again. Her heart rate had slowed down and her blood pressure was lower than it should be.

"Why were those leads not attached in the first place?!" The doctor asked as he was checking Zoë over. He inspected the bullet wounds which seemed to be okay.

"She got herself out of bed and seemed to have some sort of panic attack; I couldn't get her back into bed." Sam said knowing that he's probably in trouble.

"She's okay, her blood pressure just dropped, I need you to keep a close eye on her, may I remind you that she's been shot!" The doctor ordered getting a little stressed.

"Of course doctor Rush." Sam said quietly. The doctor looked at Ryan.

"Have you paged Nathan Taylor?" Ryan asked.

"No."

"Well, either you tell him, or I will. Just tell him that Zoë Chambers is in." Ryan said trying not to get too frustrated.

"Fine, I'll do it when I get the time. I do have other patients you know!" The doctor said getting a little arsy with Ryan.

"If I were you, I'd lower that tone. I hate to think that you're like this with your other patients!" Ryan warned.

"Page me if anything else comes up." The doctor said to Sam as he turned and walked out.

"Is he always like that?" Ryan asked.

"I'm afraid so, I think he's got some stuff going on at home." Sam said quietly. Zoë began to come around again. Ryan leant over and placed a hand on her head and came in close towards her to try and keep her attention on him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryan asked still worried about her.

"Mmm" Zoë said as she nodded.

"Good, just don't do that to me again." Ryan said with a smile. Sam backed off slightly not wanting to draw attention to himself. Zoë placed her left hand over the wound again.

"I was over there." Zoë said as she looked at Ryan.

"Yeah, you passed out on me." Ryan said softly.

"Ryan, did I get Jason? Is Horatio okay?" Zoë's eyes narrowed on him as she slurred her words.

"You got Jason pretty good! Horatio is fine; he's back at the lab sorting something out." Ryan said softly.

"That Judge is going to get it." Zoë said as she pulled herself up and sat in the bed. Ryan stood up.

"Don't worry, I think H is working on it." Ryan said softly.

"How do you know him anyway?" Ryan asked confused.

"Very long story…" Zoë slurred a little looking up at him. Sam picked up her notes to jot down a few things. Zoë turned around now hearing him and her heart rate instantly rose again.

"Zoë, it's okay." Ryan said softly as she swung her legs off the bed and began to get up until Ryan stood directly in front of her, stopping her from getting up.

"Zoë, you can't get up again, you need to be lying down. You'll pass out again, you've been shot!" Ryan said softly not wanting to panic her any more. She began to tremble again. Ryan placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Zoë, I'm not going to hurt you." Sam said softly as her heart rate was going ballistic.

"Zoë, I need you to calm down, your heart is going into over drive." Sam said as Zoë tried to get past Ryan.

"Ryan, don't." Zoë pleaded.

"You really need to get Nathan Taylor down here." Ryan said to Sam.

"Zoë, look at me, you're okay." Ryan said as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Sam, please can you get that doctor to bring Nathan down." Ryan asked softly. Sam gave him a nod and left the room.

"Zoë, I don't know what's going on. But please listen to me; you need to stay lying down. Your health is my priority." Ryan said softly and then Sam walked in with Dr Rush.

"Is Nathan on his way down?" Ryan asked frustrated.

"No, I haven't had the time to page him yet." The doctor replied forcefully. Looking up at Zoë's heart rate and the beeping monitor.

"Right." Ryan said as he pulled out his phone and dialled for Nathan.

"Hi Nathan, it's Ryan here." Ryan said with a hand on Zoë's shoulder and staring at Dr Rush.

"Hi Ryan, what can I do for you?" Nathan asked as he was sipping a coffee. Zoë tried to move again and Ryan blocked her way.

"Nathan, Zoë's been admitted with a gun shot and we'd appreciate it if you'd take over her care from Dr Rush."

"Dr Rush? Of course, I'll have her transferred up to my ward immediately."

"Thank you Nathan, we really appreciate it."

"Not a problem." Nathan said as they both hung up.

"There, you have one less patient to deal with!" Ryan smirked. The Dr walked over to the other side of the bed as Ryan put the phone away.

"Miss Chambers, can you please lay down for me." The doctor asked and her heart rate only increased along with her breathing.

"Miss Chambers." He repeated as Zoë turned her head to look at him. He saw the fear in her eyes and then reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. Zoë flinched and stood up in front of Ryan their bodies touching. She exhaled and tried to get past Ryan, she was shaking quite badly, they could all see her trembling. Ryan put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey it's okay." Ryan said softly as he supported her weight. The Dr walked around the bed and Zoë kept her eyes on him, he walked forwards towards them.

"Back off, please." Zoë warned glaring at him. He ignored her. She pushed away from Ryan and the ECG leads all popped off. Ryan stepped closer to Zoë and placed himself between her and the doctor to try and give her a sense of safety.

"She told you to back off, now back off please." Ryan said warning him also. The doctor stepped right up to Ryan.

"I will have you arrested if you do not back down." Ryan warned lowly. The door opened and Nathan walked in.

"Doctor Rush, leave now, thank you. She's under my care now, and if you do not leave there will be consequences." Nathan ordered.

(Sorry for the late update, hectic week, hoping the next update will come Friday morning, if not, definitely Saturday morning, thank you).


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ryan turned around to Zoë "Are you okay?" Ryan asked. Zoë nodded at him as she watched Dr Rush walk out annoyed. Nathan walked over to Zoë and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sam stood there shocked and confused about what had just happened. Zoë looked over to Sam still shaking.

"Sam, can you give us a few minutes please?" Nathan politely asked. Sam nodded and exited the room.

"You're okay Zoë, we're here." Nathan said softly. She took a breath and looked at the both of them.

"I'm sorry about that Zoë, I had no idea that you were being brought in. I apologise for that Doctor as well, he's already been complained about and suspended. He's on thin ice at the moment." Nathan said as he placed his right hand on her back and left on her arm to try and get her back to the bed. She hissed in pain as she pulled her back away from his hand.

"I'm sorry Zoë, I didn't mean to hurt you." Nathan said as he moved his hand up higher. They managed to sit her down. Nathan placed the spare scrubs beside her.

"How are you feeling? I have a present for you – we still haven't got those stylists in…" Nathan said with a smile as Ryan's phone rang.

"I need to take this." He said as he turned around and let Nathan check Zoë over.

"H, is everything okay?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Yes Wolfe, how is Zoë doing?" He asked.

"She's okay…" Ryan said as he made for the door and gestured to Zoë that he'd be right back.

"We had a little difficulty with a new doctor. We've sorted it now though; Nathan has taken over her care." Ryan said as he leant against the wall and then spotted Sam looking at him. Sam looked away once he knew he was spotted.

"Mr Wolfe, I'll be there as soon as I can be, I'm sending over police protection, I'll have to explain it to you once I get there." Horatio said lowly.

"Okay H." Ryan said as they then hung up.

Horatio handed his phone to Eric who ran the message that Horatio had received just 5 minutes before hand.

'_I guess I'm just going to have to try that again.'_ Is what the message said, Horatio knew it was Ratner. Eric ran the message and could get nothing from it.

Ryan walked back into the room where Nathan was gently checking Zoë over.

"Was that about Ratner?" Zoë asked looking at Ryan still a little shaky from earlier.

"Was it about Mason?" She asked again.

"You know about Mason?" Ryan questioned.

"Yes." Zoë said. "So it was about them?" She questioned.

"I don't know." Ryan responded. "H didn't tell me." Ryan said honestly knowing that he couldn't hide anything from Zoë.

"I'm going to get those animals." Zoë growled. They could both see the seriousness in her eyes.

"You can get them when you're better." Nathan said with a small smile as Zoë looked up at him, he put her notes down.

"I'm going to take you up to my ward now, okay?" Nathan said softly.

"No, I'm going to get those two." Zoë said as she stood up and moved to the side of Nathan.

"Zoë, I need you to sit down please." Nathan asked.

"Nathan, I have to do this, you really don't understand." Zoë said.

"And you can do that when you've recovered." Nathan said softly.

"Zoë, please listen to Nathan." Ryan pleaded. Zoë picked up her bra and the scrubs that Nathan had brought and quickly walked into the bathroom and locked the door before they could get to the door.

"Zoë, open the door please." Nathan asked.

"Zoë, open the door, please!" Nathan repeated a little louder. The both of them ran their hands through their hair.

"Zoë, at least answer me so I know you're alright." Nathan asked.

"I'm fine." She said as she pulled the gown off and put her bra on.

"Thank you, now will you please open the door!" Nathan asked a little more forcefully.

"No." Zoë said simply. She pulled the scrubs on and sorted herself out. She washed the blood off her face. She unlocked the door and opened it to find Ryan and Nathan standing there not looking happy.

"You're not going anywhere, you're not well!" Nathan said as Zoë gently pushed past them both.

"We'll see about that." She mumbled as she put her shoes on. She realised that she was being far too harsh on them.

"Zoë, you are not going anywhere." Nathan said lowly standing in front of her.

"Zoë, you can't leave! You're unwell, you are in no fit state to go and catch these criminals." Ryan said softly not wanting to argue.

"I'm just going to say this now, I'm really very sorry, but you don't understand. I'm sorry for being difficult and stubborn, but they… they are not going to get passed me again.

"I can't let you go." Nathan said looking at her sternly.

"Well, I'm going to discharge myself." She said looking back at him, softening her eyes.

"Zoë, you're going to get hurt." Nathan said as he placed a hand on her arm and gripped it a little too tightly.

"Nathan, let me go or you're going to regret it." Zoë warned.

"Is that a threat?" He asked.

"No, it's a warning, now let go of me, please." Zoë said lowering her eyebrows. Nathan looked over to Ryan for help as he let go and put his hands up in submission.

"Listen to him Zoë, you almost… you almost died today, you're going to kill yourself if you walk out of here." Ryan said softly stepping closer.

"Well that's the chance I'm going to take if it means I catch these animals." Zoë said glaring at Ryan.

"I can't stand back and watch you do this to yourself." Ryan said warning her.

"Well then don't. Just help me." Zoë said looking at him, asking for his help. Ryan ran his hands through his hair unsure of what to do.

"There's no way I'm getting back into that bed." Zoë said as she stepped back from them, raising her eyebrows.

"You're not thinking clearly Zoë." Ryan said concerned about her looking back to Nathan for help too.

"If you're not going to help, fine. But you're not going to stop me from doing this. I'm fine, I'm not bleeding, it doesn't hurt." Zoë said as she rushed passed them and out the door. Both of them ran their hands through their hair. Ryan pulled out his phone and dialled for Horatio.

"Wolfe, is everything okay?" Horatio asked.

"No, Zoë… Zoë's walked off; we can't get her to go back to bed. She's determined to catch Mason and Ratner." Ryan said as he walked out of the room and after Zoë.

"Mr Wolfe, are you with her now?"

"No, I'm trying to find her though!" Ryan said in a huff.

"H, she wouldn't listen to us." Ryan said getting worried.

"Okay, I'm on my way over now, try and keep her there." Horatio said and then hung up. Ryan ran down the corridors and then down the stairs to find her. He finally caught up with her on the ground floor.

"Zoë, please don't do this." Ryan said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I have to Ryan, you don't understand." Zoë said.

"Well then, help me to understand." Ryan said as he stood in front of her stopping her from walking. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't Ryan." Zoë said as she looked down and stepped around him.

"You can, Zoë." Ryan said stepping in front of her again. Zoë looked up at him and looked into both of his eyes, she exhaled then stepped away from him and carried on walking.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry, but please, let me do this. I know I'm being stubborn, but I believe that I can get them." Ryan walked beside her, he placed his hand on her lower back, trying to give her some sort of comfort, seeing how stressed she was and knowing how calm she's trying to keep herself. He made sure he didn't touch anywhere near her wound.

"Just let me do this Ryan." Zoë asked him, to which Ryan didn't reply as he was in deep thought.

Meanwhile, Horatio was now in his hummer and on the way over.

Zoë and Ryan walked through the front doors and stepped outside. Nathan came running out.

"If you have to leave, you have to sign these documents. If something happens to you, I'm not reliable – it's your choice to leave." Nathan said and Zoë happily signed them.

"Thank you Nathan." Zoë said with a small smile.

"Don't go getting yourself into trouble!" Nathan warned. Zoë gave him a nod while Ryan just looked at her. '_Why would she put her life in so much danger?' _Ryan questioned to himself. Zoë began to walk away when she saw Horatio pull up in his hummer.

She turned around to look at Ryan. "You called Horatio? You know, I am an adult – I can make my own decisions!" Zoë said getting stressed, she put her hands in her hair and began to pace, thinking.

"I know you can Zoë, but I'm worried about you. You wouldn't listen to me, so I had to call Horatio and tell him what was going on. I didn't call him over, he came over." Ryan said seeing her frustration.

Zoë put her head in her hands not sure what to do. She knew Horatio wasn't going to let her leave. She hissed in pain as she moved but tried to cover her pain up.

"See, how can you work in so much pain?" Ryan asked softly, concerned, moving closer to her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine." Zoë said forcefully. "I'm sorry Ryan, I don't mean to be stressing at you, but if you understood and were in my shoes, I'm certain you'd be doing the same thing." Horatio got out of his hummer and scanned the area with his eyes.

Zoë looked up to Ryan as he looked at her with caring eyes.

"I'm sorry honey; I just need to do this. I know it's not your fault." She said softly to him feeling guilty that she was acting like this towards him when she'd be doing the same if it was him in her position.

Horatio spotted them and began to walk briskly over to them.

Zoë saw him making his way over to them and looked up thinking '_Oh lord, this isn't going to be pretty.' _She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Zoë." Ryan said as he turned around and saw Horatio getting closer.

"H." Ryan said with a nod.

"Wolfe, will you give us a moment please." Horatio asked as he stood looking down at the floor with his hands on his hips, tapping at his ID badge.

"Of course" Ryan said as he walked away. Horatio stepped closer to Zoë.

"Now Zoë, what's going on?" Horatio asked calmly as he looked up to her taking his sunglasses off and holding them.

"I have to find Ratner and Owen." Zoë said looking at him.

"I'm on that Zoë. You need to be resting in bed in that hospital." Horatio said softly, stepping even closer to her.

"How can I possibly rest when Ratner hired a guy to shoot you? The same Ratner who ordered the hit on Marisol and Mike? If you tell me that, I'll happily go back in that hospital and do as Nathan asks." Zoë said with her hands on her hips.

"I understand sweetheart, but you've got to think of your health." Horatio said softly, knowing what she was feeling, if he was in her position, he'd be doing the same.

"Horatio, the last thing on my mind is my health; I'll rest when I know those animals are not on the street any longer! Think of how many people they've hurt? I'd rather risk getting hurt myself than let them harm anyone else." Zoë said getting stressed, but still trying to remain calm and get her point across. Horatio sighed and looked down at the floor fiddling with his sunglasses trying to find the right words.

"Well your health is the first thing on all of our minds, Zoë." Horatio piped up with as he looked back up at her.

"Look Horatio, I'm doing this with, or without your help." Zoë said looking into his eyes, knowing that they were all concerned about her, but she felt like she needed to do something about this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Sweetheart, I understand. If you get even more hurt or… worse, how are you going to be of any help at all?"

"Horatio, I know you're concerned. But I'd take that risk just to be of the smallest help I can be." Zoë said looking up to him with soft eyes. He knew he'd be doing the same.

Ryan was stood by the hummer looking over at them with his hand up covering his eyes from the sun. '_I wish those scrubs where a little tighter.'_ Ryan thought to himself then scalded himself for thinking such a thing.

"Zoë, you took a bullet today that was supposed to be for me, what happens if he comes after us again? How do you think I'd feel if you get hurt again?"

"Well, I'd take that bullet again and how do you think I'd feel if they hurt another innocent person? They slipped through my fingers once, I'm not prepared to sit back and watch that happen again." She said defiantly, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Horatio, you'd do the same if you were in my position, don't deny it. You'd take that bullet for any of your team members, so please, don't lecture me about it." She said looking at him softly yet sternly. He exhaled.

"Yes I know Zoë, and I'm certain that if the roles were reversed you'd be standing here giving me the same talk." He said looking at her seriously. "I don't want to argue with you, I–" Horatio started.

"Well then don't. I know you're only looking out for me, but I can look out for myself. There is no way I'm walking back in that hospital though. I'm sorry I'm being stubborn Horatio, but I believe I can help." Zoë said looking at him. He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows and inhaled.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked softly.

"I'm fine." She said looking at him a little happier.

"If I'm going to let you help us, you need to be honest with me all the way." Horatio said quietly moving in closer to her.

"I'm okay Horatio, it only hurts a little. Honestly." Zoë said with a small smile.

"If anything changes, you need to tell me." Horatio said seriously.

"I will; thank you Horatio." She said with a smile.

"Did the bullet do much damage? What happened once they got you here?" Horatio asked as Zoë dropped her hands to her sides from her hips.

"I really couldn't tell you – you'll have to ask Ryan." Zoë said.

"Okay, first off we need to get you a change of clothes." Horatio said.

"I've got a spare suit and shirt back at the lab." Zoë said looking up at him squinting because of the sun.

"To the lab we go then. Are you sure you're okay?" Horatio questioned as he turned around as they began to walk over to the hummer. Ryan stood up straight and began to walk towards them.

"I'm good Horatio." She said with a smile. They met in the middle of the path.

"What's going on then?" Ryan questioned.

"Zoë's going to help." Horatio said. Ryan's eyes widened, not quite believing that Horatio had just agreed to this.

"Mr Wolfe, we have it under control." Horatio said with certainty. Ryan gave him a nod as they began to walk back to the hummer. Horatio opened the passenger door for Zoë and she climbed in and sat down then Horatio closed the door. Ryan climbed in as did Horatio. They drove back to the lab and parked up. Ryan quickly jumped out and opened Zoë's door before she had even taken her seatbelt off. Horatio turned around and looked at him slightly surprised at the speed he'd just exited the hummer. Zoë slowly started to climb out of the hummer when she moved too quickly and sent pain coursing through her body from the wound. She hissed in pain and lost her footing, essentially falling into Ryan who caught her. Her torso came into contact with his and she hissed in pain again, trying not to show it.

"Woah, Zoë, are you okay?" Ryan asked holding her. Horatio had rushed over by this time and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly both of them worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just missed my footing" Zoë said as she gently pushed herself off Ryan.

"Thank you Ryan." She said with a small smile. Horatio still had his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes" she said with a smile at him sorting herself out. Zoë stepped away from the door and Horatio closed it after her, the both of them keeping an eye on her.

"Sorry about that Ryan!" She said with a shy smile.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a small smile. They all walked in and up to the lab where Eric looked up and saw them. He dropped what he was doing and quickly walked over to them.

"Back so soon? How are you?" Eric said as he stood in front of Zoë.

"I'm good thanks." She said with a smile.

"I can't believe they discharged you so soon!" He said with a smile.

"Yeah…" She said with her smile turning a little shyer.

"What?" Eric said seeing her response. Horatio and Ryan looked at each other as Zoë replied "Oh nothing." She said with a sweet smile.

"Well, we're glad to have you back! Oh and here's your phone." Eric said as he handed her the phone.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"I'll catch you later." Eric said as he headed back to work and she gave him a nod.

"You guys don't have to babysit me you know." Zoë said sarcastically.

"We're not babysitting." Horatio said with a small smile as they began to walk over to the locker room. Zoë walked in and slowly moved over to her locker looking around. Horatio began to worry that she'd have flashbacks of that morning but she didn't seem fazed.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked lowly thinking back to what he saw on the surveillance camera.

"Yes Horatio, you really don't need to worry about me." She said with a wide smile pulling out her suit and shirt. She pulled out a plain black suit with light pink shirt.

"Now, I'm going to go to the restroom to get changed; I'm going to be okay. Neither of you need to hold my hand and come in." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Of course not" Horatio said as he began to walk out. Ryan gave her a grin and shuffled on his feet awkwardly.

"I'll… uh… I'll wait outside, if you need anything, give me a shout." Ryan said a little shyly.

"Come and find me in my office when you're changed please Zoë." Horatio asked as he walked out of the door. Zoë turned to Ryan.

"Oops, am I already in trouble?" She said with a grin at him then walked out too. Ryan quickly followed her and waited outside the door of the ladies restroom. Zoë came out a few minutes after having dumped the scrubs in the bin.

"See, I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure." Ryan said with a small smile.

"Thank you… I should probably be getting over to Horatio's office. I'm not sure what he wants." Zoë said with a grin.

"I'll see you later pretty boy. Oh, and I'm sorry for ruining your suit…" Zoë said as she looked at all of the blood stains. "I'll buy you another." She said.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay." Ryan said with a small shy smile.

"I'll see you later honey." Zoë said as she walked past him lightly touching his shoulder as she passed him. She walked up to Horatio's office where she lightly knocked on his door and he invited her in.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked as she walked in.

"I have your things." Horatio said as he walked over to her holding her badge, ID, gun holster and gun.

"Now, are you sure you're okay?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Zoë said as she attached her things to her waist.

"Do you remember anything that happened this morning?" Horatio asked as he stood by her sideways looking at her with his head tilted.

"I was shot…" She said looking at him confused, not quite sure what he was asking.

"Yes, but what happened before that." Horatio questioned thinking '_Does she not remember what happened with Jack?'_

"Erm, we walked out of your office… there was a guy he shot at you but I moved into the projectiles path." She said still slightly confused. "Why are you asking me this? I remember it well."

"Okay, what… what were we talking about in my office?" Horatio asked.

"I told you about the message I received." Zoë said looking at him confused. She made eye contact and he looked down.

"Do you… do you remember what happened with Jack?" Horatio asked and then looked up at her and met her eyes again.

"Yes, of course. Why?" Zoë said placing a hand on her hip.

"Because you didn't seem to remember it when you walked into the locker room." Horatio said lowly.

"I remember it well, because I don't react to the room doesn't mean I don't remember anything. Nothing happened between us." Zoë said beginning to get defensive.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. He's been arrested and is all booked." He held her eye contact.

"Good, thank you." Zoë said relaxing a little. "I'm going to pop down to see Alexx." Zoë said as she gestured for the door.

"I was going to pop down too." Horatio said as he opened the door for her.

"That's not just because I am going down there, is it? You're not trying to babysit me are you?" She said with a cheeky grin.

"No, I needed to go down and see her, I was going to go regardless of you going or not." Horatio said as Zoë walked through the door and gently stroked his arm.

"Thank you Horatio." She said with a smile as she walked through the door.

"Oh, I was going to offer you a hand with the next interview for a new team member… the past two… well, I'd say that they weren't right for the job, to put it politely." She said as she turned around and watched him shut his door with a very wide grin. He turned to her and chuckled.

"You could say that." He said with a wide grin.

"You know, you're a really fantastic judge of character, how did the both of them get past you?" She asked curiously as they made their way down to autopsy.

"Well, they seemed like normal people." Horatio said with a small smile.

"That's true… seemed like normal people." She said with a smile. Horatio walked into autopsy first and Alexx looked up and then saw Zoë following.

"Zoë, honey, you're out so soon? How are you feeling?"

"I'm good thank you Alexx." Zoë said with a smile. Alexx put her tools down and looked up.

"Honey, how come you're out so soon? You were very unwell this morning." Alexx said studying her.

"Lucky I guess!" Zoë said with a smile.

"Nu-uh… honey, it's a miracle that you're okay… they wouldn't have discharged you yet. With your injuries you would have needed an operation, not to mention many blood transfusions!"

"Alexx, I don't want to talk about that thank you, I'm good." Zoë said trying to avoid the subject; she knew Alexx would fly off the handle, more so than she expected Horatio to.

"Honey, you didn't discharge yourself did you?" Alexx said putting her hand on her hip looking at Zoë. Zoë looked down at the floor.

"And you let her do this?" Alexx said turning her attention to Horatio who was now looking at the floor too not wanting to make eye contact.

"What am I going to do with the both of you?!" Alexx said with a small smile, but still feeling incredibly frustrated.

"Zoë, you need to be in that hospital." Alexx said looking at her caringly.

"I'll explain everything to you another time Alexx, but please just trust me. You know Horatio would have never let me step out of that hospital if there wasn't a good reason." Zoë said looking up at her.

"I know honey, but you've been through a major trauma–" Alexx said to her but she was cut off.

"Exactly, I **had** been through a major trauma, it's not major any longer and I'm well." Zoë said looking at her.

"Who was your doctor? Was it Nathan?" Alexx questioned.

"No, it was another guy, I'm not sure of his name. But Ryan got rid of him; he wasn't the doctor for me. Ryan got Nathan down to take over my care and then I discharged myself. Nathan did try everything to keep me there. Believe me, I was sure he was going to drug me or tie me to the bed at some point… I'm fine." Zoë said with a small smile looking at Alexx.

"Honey, you're far from fine." Alexx said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine and that's the end of it. I only came down here to see how you were, and to make sure I got Jason... I've got work to do, I'll see you later Alexx." Zoë said trying to dismiss herself from the situation.

"You're back working already? Horatio, don't tell me this makes sense to you?" Alexx said turning to him.

"Alexx… you need to trust us." Horatio said looking up at her.

"Okay, if you have any problems, call me or Nathan." Alexx said to Zoë.

"I will; thank you Alexx. I'll speak to you both later." Zoë turned around and walked out. Alexx waited for her to leave.

"Horatio, you better know what you're doing." Alexx said seriously. Horatio stood sideways looking at the door Zoë just left through. Alexx could see how much Horatio wanted her in that hospital too.

"Horatio, I know you care about her, are you sure it's a good idea for her to be out of that hospital?"

"It's not the best idea, but it's necessary." Horatio said honestly looking back at her.

"I don't want to see her getting hurt any more than you do Horatio. You need to keep a close eye on her." Alexx said as Horatio looked down at the floor feeling guilty.

"What are you thinking about? Something's bothering you." Alexx said lowly raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Horatio said dismissing the comment.

"Horatio honey, I know something's up." Alexx said looking at him.

"Alexx… Alexx, that bullet was supposed to be for me. I should be the one in the hospital." Horatio said guiltily.

"What?" Alexx questioned, confused.

"Jason fired the gun and Zoë stepped into its path. He shot at me, if that bullet had have hit me; it would have been less serious. It would have missed all of my vital organs." Horatio said placing his hands on his hips looking at Alexx intensively.

"Horatio, this isn't your fault." Alexx said lowly.

"The bullet was supposed to have been for me, why would she take it for me?" He asked.

"Because you're both similar, you would have done the same for her." Alexx said truthfully.

"Honey, you can't go around blaming yourself for everything bad that happens, because believe it or not. It's not your fault." Alexx said emphasising the last sentence.

Horatio looked up at her and gave her a nod.

"Okay?" Alexx questioned and Horatio gave her a nod.

"Now please go and keep an eye on her, ring me if you need me." Alexx said picking her tools up again. Horatio turned around and walked out giving her a nod.

Zoë had explained about Mike to Eric and Ryan. Eric also said that Horatio had gotten another message. They quietened down and got on with the work, Horatio walked in about 25 minutes later.

"How are we getting on, have we found anything yet?" Horatio asked as he walked into the lab. Ryan and Eric replied with 'no'.

"Zoë?" Horatio asked and walked over to her and placed a hand on her back seeing that she had her ear phones in, listening to the last messaged that Horatio had received. She took them out and looked up at him.

"Sorry, hello." Zoë said.

"Not a problem, have you got anything?" Horatio questioned, not expecting much as Eric had been over the last message many times.

"I think so. Have a listen." Zoë said as she unplugged her ear phones and turned the volume up.

"I've isolated this from the background, what does it sound like to you?" She said and then she played the sound. They all looked at her and listened intently.

"Do you hear it?" She questioned and they all shook their heads. "Listen closely." She played it again louder.

"I know that sound from somewhere." Ryan said searching his brain for the answer.

"It sounds… sounds like an airboat?" Horatio said lowly.

"Yeah! I'm thinking that this call was made in the Everglades." Zoë said looking up at them. Eric and Ryan instantly clicked and recognised the noise.

"I went through that tape hundreds of times! I didn't hear that." Eric said looking disappointed with himself.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I was close to skipping over it." Zoë said with a small smile "Looks like a trip down to the Everglades?" Zoë questioned looking back up to Horatio who was stood over her.

"Looks like it, well done Zoë." Horatio said with a small smile. Zoë got up and picked up her keys.

"You're not driving though. You're with me."

"I'm fine Horatio." Zoë insisted.

"You're going to ride with one of us; I'm not letting you drive just yet. Anyway, you've still got strong painkillers in your system…" Horatio said looking at her with caring eyes and studied her as she looked around the room and her eyes locked on to the computer that Eric had been using earlier. On the screen there was a still from the locker room CCTV. She studied the screen and Horatio glanced at Eric then back to Zoë who was still staring at the screen. Ryan stared at the screen confused; it was a still of Jack heading out of the locker room door. Eric went over to the computer and closed the window.

"Sorry." Eric apologised.

"Where is Jack anyway? I saw him briefly earlier with Frank by the lift… when everything happened." Ryan asked.

"Jack has been arrested." Horatio said bluntly and then Zoë turned around and walked out.

"Woah, did I say something wrong?" Ryan asked innocently looking at Horatio and Eric. Horatio looked down at the floor and tapped at his ID badge, thinking and then quickly walked out to go and find Zoë.

"What's going on Delko? What did I say?" Ryan asked confused.

"Wolfe, leave it. I'll fill you in later." Eric said as he too walked out of the lab followed by Ryan.

Horatio caught up with Zoë.

"Hey, are you okay sweetheart?" Horatio asked as they jumped aboard the lift and the doors closed.

"I'm fine; I just don't want everyone knowing that I'm weak." Zoë said looking up at Horatio.

"No-one thinks you're weak. No-one is going to think less of you. Mr Wolfe works in this lab as well; he sees things like it all the time and doesn't think any less of the victims, you know how we work here. Zoë you were shot this morning yet you're back at work… that's the complete opposite of weak if you ask me." Horatio said trying to comfort her.

"Well, at least let me tell Ryan, I don't want him to hear it from gossip." Zoë said looking over at Horatio.

"Of course" Horatio said. "Now, do you want to ride with him to tell him?" Horatio questioned.

"I don't think it's best to tell him something like that while he's driving? It wasn't too long ago that we were both nearly killed because something shocked me." Zoë said with a small shy smile.

"That's true." Horatio said looking down. "I'm sorry, I didn't think–"

"Don't worry." Zoë said looking at him with a smile. They walked over to Horatio's hummer when Eric and Ryan got into the lift. Horatio and Zoë had just got into the hummer when Ryan and Eric walked out. Ryan jogged over to Zoë's door.

"I'm sorry for whatever I said back there Zoë." Ryan said leaning on the door.

"I'll be back in a moment Horatio." Zoë said as Ryan stepped back from the door as she opened it. She slowly got out and pulled Ryan over to the side about 15 meters away from the hummer. Horatio sat in the hummer watching them, making sure Zoë was okay.

"It wasn't your fault Ryan, I'm sorry for making you think that." Zoë said apologising.

"Okay, so… what was it about?" Ryan asked crossing his arms curious.

"Jack was arrested for assault and… attempted rape." Zoë said quietly to him stepping closer to Ryan.

"You are joking aren't you? I mean, we worked with that guy. Who did he assault and when?" Ryan asked listening intently.

Zoë then had thoughts about whether she could tell Ryan as her mind wandered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You are joking aren't you? I mean, we worked with that guy. Who did he assault and when?" Ryan asked listening intently.

Zoë then had thoughts about whether she could tell Ryan as her mind wandered.

He lowered his eyebrows.

Horatio studied the both of them as he watched them talk.

"It doesn't matter, he's been arrested now." Zoë said as she took a step back and shook her head, she gently stroked his arm to try and dismiss it.

"No, I want to know." Ryan said observing her behaviour.

"Ryan… he… he assaulted me." Zoë said quietly, dropping her hand from his arm.

"What? When?!" Ryan asked, completely shocked and beginning to grow angry.

"This morning" Zoë replied looking down at the floor.

"He didn't–" Ryan uncrossed his arms.

"No, he didn't get the chance. I head butted, kneed and kicked him to the floor." Zoë said looking back up at him.

"I don't want you to think less of me." Zoë said honestly.

"Zoë… Zoë I could never think less of you, you can come to me with anything." Ryan said as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ryan's anger grew more, she could see it.

"Horatio's taken care of it, he sorted it earlier." Zoë said seeing the rage in Ryan's eyes as he looked up at the building.

"I'll be right back." Ryan said as he began to walk around Zoë. Horatio saw this and began to get out of the hummer.

"Ryan!" Zoë raised her voice and then rushed to step in front of Ryan as he was walking. He didn't have the time to stop and accidently walked into her forcefully. Horatio slammed the door shut and Ryan stopped in his tracks as Zoë doubled over and hissed in pain holding her upper abdomen.

Horatio ran over to them and placed his left hand on Zoë's back and his right on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded to the floor. Eric had also got out of his hummer. He tried to pull her up to stand upright. She hissed in pain again.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No! I'm fine Horatio." Zoë said as she took a deep breath.

"Zoë, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I didn't have time to stop." Ryan apologised.

"It's okay Ryan, I'm fine." Zoë said as she slowly stood up right to face Ryan.

"I'm sorry, really."

"Don't worry Ryan, it was an accident, it's okay." She said with a small smile.

"We're still going to the hospital." Horatio said with his hand on her back.

"No we're not." Zoë said, not wanting them to slip through her fingers again.

"Zoë, you're hurt–" Horatio started. "and I don't care. We're going to the Everglades, and if you're not going to drive me, I'll drive myself." Zoë said frustrated and in pain. She stood upright and sorted her shirt out and took a deep breath. '_There is no way they are getting away from me again'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"Are you going to drive me, or am I going to drive myself?" Zoë said looking at Horatio. Eric and Ryan also looked at Horatio waiting for his response. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and thought.

"Fine" Zoë said taking her keys out of her pocket and turned around to walk to the garage where her hummer was parked.

"Zoë, you're not driving. I'll make you a deal; I'll drive you to the Everglades if you promise me that we'll go back to the hospital after we're finished?" Horatio said placing his hands on his hips.

"Deal" she said as she turned around and looked at Horatio with a smile.

"Thank you." Horatio said relieved as he walked over and opened the passenger side door to his hummer. She walked over.

"She's got him wrapped around her little finger." Eric said quietly and cheekily to Ryan. Eric walked off over to his hummer and Ryan looked at Zoë then back to the building. He began to walk over to the building. Zoë looked back as she was climbing into the hummer. She saw him heading to the building.

"Ryan!" Zoë shouted as she jumped back down. Horatio tried to stop her, but she slipped through his hands.

"Ryan! What do you think you're doing?" She said with a raised voice as she briskly walked over to him. He stopped and turned around to her.

"Ryan, leave it. It's all sorted out. I'm not going to lose you because of something he did. He's being punished." Zoë said as she placed a hand on his chest. Horatio began to walk over.

"Zoë, he… he assaulted you." Ryan said lowering his eyebrows. Horatio stood beside Zoë.

"Yes, and he's being punished for it. Leave it, okay?" Zoë ordered.

"Okay." Ryan said as he put his hands up in submission.

"You promise me?" Zoë asked with her hand still firmly planted on his chest.

"I promise you." Ryan said as he exhaled looking at Zoë.

"Thank you." She said with a smile and let her hand drop from his chest. She then looked over his shoulder and saw Jack in handcuffs being lead out by police. Ryan looked around and stared coldly at Jack. Jack's eyes were planted firmly on Zoë as he had a very small smirk on his face. They were approaching them and Zoë's eyes didn't move off him. Horatio stepped closer to Zoë and kept his eyes on her and glanced up at Jack a few times.

They were just passing Zoë when Jack gestured a kiss towards Zoë and Ryan just lost it. Something snapped in his head and he went to lunge towards Jack. Zoë grabbed his hand and wrist and pulled him back as Horatio rushed around and pushed Ryan back, firmly. Horatio held him by his shirt, keeping him back.

"Ryan… Ryan calm down, don't do this here." Horatio said softly as Ryan stopped and looked down shaking his head. Jack began to snigger as they pushed him into the car. Zoë let go of his hand and ran a hand through her hair. Horatio let go of Ryan and stepped over towards Zoë as Jack was driven off in a police car.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Horatio asked quietly and she looked up at him.

"Ryan stay there." Zoë said as she gently pulled Horatio back by the arm and stepped in closely to him. They stood about 15 meters from Ryan, he had never seen someone man-handle Horatio quite like it, he knew something was serious. Horatio didn't even seem to mind her pulling him back, Ryan thought that if he ever done that before that his head would almost certainly be off.

"Horatio, he's got a cut and fat lip and a black eye. I didn't do that." She said quietly looking up at him intensely. Horatio quickly looked down at the floor and then back up to her a few seconds later. She was just inches away from him.

"Did you have something to do with that?" She whispered, looking up at him. Ryan looked over at them. Horatio looked at her softly and inhaled, ready to say something.

She knew it would have been incredibly difficult for him to keep his cool and didn't think why she expected him to keep his cool at all when dealing with Jack. She realised that she was putting him in a very awkward and unnecessary situation.

"Zoë, I–" he began to say quietly. She exhaled and realised that she didn't want him to explain himself.

"Horatio, you don't need to explain yourself." She said cutting him off. "I assume he resisted arrest or something along those lines?" She said lowly looking up at him.

Horatio looked at her tenderly, knowing he was completely in the wrong, but he couldn't control his anger when with Jack. When he was alone with Jack and he didn't seem too bothered by it, Horatio couldn't keep it cool anymore. He had thought back to the morning where she was shaken up and his rage just exploded out of him and he couldn't stop it. She exhaled and gave him a small nod, then looked down at her feet, taking a deep breath.

"Everglades?" She questioned looking back up at him and he gave her a nod.

She turned around and gave Ryan a nod and he walked over to them. Eric had witnessed everything from his hummer but decided to let them sort it out between themselves.

"Are you okay now?" She asked him.

"Yes, sorry about that Zoë. I didn't mean… I just saw red." Ryan said looking at her.

"I understand." She said softly, also giving Horatio the answer to why she cut him off.

"He's been dealt with, let's leave it at that." She said looking from Ryan over to Horatio and looked at him for a few seconds before walking over to the hummer and pulled her hand up to the wound in some effort of protection as it hurt a little. Ryan got into his hummer. Horatio thought about what she had just said as he tapped at his ID badge and then walked over to his hummer and closed the door after Zoë sat in the seat. He walked around and got into the drivers' seat and clicked his seatbelt in place. She gave him a small smile, letting him know that it was okay and that she understood. They all pulled away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Horatio questioned as they drove.

"I'm fine thank you Horatio." She said with a smile as she looked at the road.

Horatio looked over to her and saw that she was pallor than what she was.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Horatio, I'm fine. Please stop asking me." She said as she looked over to him.

"I have to make sure." Horatio said as he looked back to the road.

"I know, I'm sorry honey." Zoë said as she leant on the door and rested her head on her hand.

Horatio glanced over at her a few times. She knew he was going to ask her again.

"Horatio, I'm fine, it's just been a long day. That's all." She said as she turned to him with a smile reassuring him.

"Okay." Horatio said as he looked back over to the road.

"I'm really very sorry about putting you on the spot there, but you must understand how I'm feeling?"

"I do, just don't worry about it." The sun was high in the sky and it was mid-afternoon. 2 patrol cars were on their way with the 4 of them. Zoë relaxed back into the seat and got more comfortable. The drive to the Everglades was longer than the average journey. Zoë lost herself in thought, she felt incredibly bad for the way she had acted and she knew they were just trying to help her out, but the only way she was going to even get close to finding them was to apply the pressure. Zoë closed her eyes and dozed off. Horatio was happy to see her resting, but knew that she was only sleeping because the painkillers and sedatives were still in her system, which is one of the reasons why he wouldn't let her drive. The road began to get a little bumpier which woke Zoë up.

"Afternoon, have a nice nap?" Horatio said with a smile glancing over to her noticing that she was looking a little pallor than earlier.

"I did thanks. How long have we been driving?" She asked as she rubbed her face.

"Not too long." Horatio said looking over at her more studying her face.

"Horatio, I'm fine." She said with a small smile.

"I wasn't going to ask." He said glancing back over to her.

"Yeah, well it looked like you were." She said with the small smile.

"Don't mind me, just changing my shoes – heels are not designed for the Everglades." Zoë said as she reached through the two seats to pick up her handbag from the back seat. She sat back in her seat again and pulled out a pair of flat shoes. She took her heels off and placed them in the back and put the flats on.

"So you just… generally carry your wardrobe around with you?" Horatio asked cheekily.

"Hey, I don't carry my wardrobe around with me. I always put a spare pair of shoes in my bag for this exact occasion, and socks for when it's cold." She said with a smile back at him. She looked at her make-up in the mirror and then put her bag back. Horatio smiled to himself, he always had to smile when she checked her make-up, she was completely unaware that she was doing it.

"What are we looking for?" Eric asked over the radio. Zoë picked it up.

"Anything, a shack or building or something relatively near one of the lakes." She said.

"There are quite a few shacks." Ryan said on the radio.

"There could be a car nearby. It's likely to be deeper into the Everglades." She said with her eyes searching the environment. They carried on driving.

"You know that was a good catch earlier." Horatio said with a smile as he took his sunglasses off to get a better view of the environment.

"I know." She said with a cheeky smile which made him chuckle a little.

They all scanned the area for another 25 minutes.

"I see a small car over to the right. There's a shack or something about 100 meters off and a bigger building about 500 off the shack. It looks like a house" Ryan said over the radio.

"Good spot Ryan, we'll approach carefully." Zoë said over the radio.

"What if it's a trap?" Eric asked.

"If it were a trap, they'd have to know we're coming. They couldn't have known that we'd pick up on the airboat in the background – it was too quiet. They probably didn't even hear it." Zoë said over the radio.

"Yeah, that's true." Ryan said agreeing with Zoë.

"We should park up about 250 meters from the car, behind those tall bushes and approach carefully." Zoë said to Horatio.

"That's a good call; I was going to say the same. Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Absolutely" she answered with a small smile.

"Okay, we're going to park up behind these tall bushes and approach carefully." Zoë said over the radio. The hummers and patrol cars came to a stop and they all got out. They drew their weapons and began to approach the car lowly. They quickly covered the 100 meters and saw a small light in the shack. Horatio gestured for the team to spread slightly. Horatio approached the shack door and kicked it open yelling "Miami Dade Police, get on the floor!"

(Thank you for reading, the next update will be Wednesday morning).


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The male suspect had risen quickly and jumped out of the glass-less windows and started to make for the bigger building about 500 meters away. Zoë started to sprint after him as she saw the suspect running.

"Zoë!" Ryan yelled as Horatio backed out of the shack and his eyes narrowed on Zoë chasing this man. Horatio didn't get a look at his face and had no idea whether it was Mason, he knew it wasn't Ratner. Whoever the man was, he was guilty of something.

"Zoë!" Horatio yelled as he started to run after her and the suspect, Ryan joined. The ground was pretty dry and the grass and weeks pretty high.

"Mason you bastard, stop or I will shoot you!" Zoë yelled at him while pain coursed through her body as she put every ounce of energy she had into running after him. The pain was excruciating as it pulsated throughout her body but she refused to give up the chase. She knew it was Mason there was no doubt about it.

"I'm surprised you're even alive! I heard you had been fatally shot!" Mason taunted loudly as he ran, glancing back at her. Horatio got a look at his face from the distance, he knew it was Mason.

"How did you even find me!?" He yelled back as he turned up the heat more and began to sprint faster, leaving Zoë behind slightly.

"Because you're both morons!" Zoë screamed at him.

"Zoë!" Horatio yelled as he ran after them. He didn't know if she could control herself if she got her hands on him.

"I will shoot you if you do not stop Mason!" Zoë shouted at him, breathless.

"Try your best!" He shouted teasing her. She turned up the heat and began sprinting faster quickly catching up to him, intensifying the pain but the adrenaline that had been released seemed to dull it a little. Three patrol officers had gone after them while the other one and Eric had looked around the shack.

'_Oh shit.' _Mason thought to himself as he heard Zoë catching up. Horatio began to sprint faster as did Ryan, both knowing that she had to have been in an unbelievable amount of pain. The three officers were close behind Horatio and Ryan. Ryan broke out in front of Horatio in a last effort to catch up to them.

They all watched as Zoë quickly came up behind Mason and jumped through the air onto his back, pushing him to the floor.

"ZOE!" Both Horatio and Ryan screamed, petrified that she had hurt herself and could quite easily kill Mason there and then. Zoë fell to the floor along with him and quickly pulled her gun on him and placed it by his temple.

"Do not move." She growled at him as she got up to her knees and knelt with her left knee on his back placing the gun to the back of his head with her finger on the trigger, ready.

"You really picked the wrong team to mess with." She hissed at him as she pulled his arm up his back causing him pain.

"Do you really miss him that much?" Mason taunted.

"I'm more concerned about getting you the treatment you deserve." She growled lowly.

Horatio and Ryan were getting closer. '_I could shoot him, I really could shoot him right now.' _She thought to herself as she squeezed the trigger a little, pushing herself to the limits. Thinking if she could actually kill him.

"Well, Mike got what he deserved." Mason taunted.

Her finger was on the trigger, tense. "You really should shut up right now." She growled at him and he began to snigger.

"Your face when you saw me shoot him, I can still remember it like it was yesterday." He sniggered. Zoë took a deep breath and fired her weapon.

Eric looked out of the shack over to them to see what was going on.

"Zoë! No!" Horatio and Ryan both yelled and sprinted faster.

She began to shake and tremble as her body went into shock. Horatio and Ryan got to them. They saw that he was alive and that Zoë had only shot the gun into the ground, most likely as a warning.

"Crazy bitch" Mason sneered as he hyperventilated through fear.

"Not so confident now, are you?" She growled lowly and quietly as she leant in closely to him, pressing the hot barrel to his temple.

"Zoë" Horatio said almost breathless looking at her with his gun drawn and aimed at Mason. Zoë slowly released his arm and got up as Horatio ordered him to stay down. Ryan took over and hand cuffed him and hauled him up. Zoë placed her gun back in the holster and turned around and looked over the flat green surroundings, composing herself. Pain pulsated throughout her body as she felt relieved that she'd at least got him and happy that she didn't shoot him when she had the chance.

"You two, search the building." Horatio ordered.

"Officer Jessop, help Ryan with Mason." Horatio said with venom.

"Zoë?" Horatio called cautiously as he stood and fiddled with his sunglasses after he put his gun away. He saw her take a deep breath as she turned around and looked at him.

She was as white as a sheet; her face had no colour to it at all. She looked at Horatio with an expressionless face and just exhaled.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Horatio asked as he began to approach her.

"I… I don't think so." She said honestly looking at him, blinking slowly and tiredly.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital, now." Horatio ordered as he moved in closer to Zoë. She looked down and pulled her jacket away from her stomach, Horatio saw the blood oozing through her shirt and she placed her hand over the wound and looked back up at him.

"Sweetheart, you're going to be okay." Horatio said as he placed his left hand over hers and gripped it.

"I'm just going to check your back." He said as he pulled the back of her jacket up and saw no blood on her back.

"It's not bleeding." Horatio said as he placed his arm around her back and held on to her waist.

"Can you walk?" Horatio asked her, she looked at him for a moment and slowly nodded, silently.

"You're going to be okay sweetheart." He moved his hand from hers and held on to her forearm.

"The building is clear!" One of the officers yelled as they exited the building. Ryan was almost half way back to the shack now. They began to slowly walk back.

"Horatio" Zoë said quietly.

"Yes sweetheart?" He said softly.

"I… can't… I can't do it." She said looking at him with exhausted eyes and a drained face.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm going to help you back, okay?" Horatio said softly as they stopped.

"Lieutenant, are you okay? Do you need assistance?" One of the officers asked.

"No, just take over for Ryan Wolfe and send him here." Horatio said as Zoë leant against him, her hands trembling slightly.

"Shall we call an ambulance?"

"No it'll be quicker if I take her."

"Sure thing Lieutenant." They said as they jogged over to Ryan.

"Zoë, are you with me? Zoë?" Horatio asked as he held her up, feeling her leaning against him.

"Yeah" Zoë said slowly as she leant against Horatio, her body completely exhausted. He stepped in front of her and held most of her weight as she gently placed her head on his shoulder. He bowed his head and quietly said in her ear: "I'm going to carry you, all you need to do is put your arm around my neck, okay?" Horatio gently placed his right arm under her left arm and around her back and then lifted her legs with his left. She put her left arm around his neck and gripped his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me. I need you to apply pressure to the wound, can you do that?"

"Yes." Zoë said as she lightly placed her hand over the wound. Horatio held her higher and closer to his chest.

"Here we go" he began to briskly walk. Her head was resting forwards against her left arm.

"I need you to stay with me sweetheart. You hang on in there."

"Come on, I need you to keep breathing for me." He could see the blood beginning to trickle out of her mouth indicating that she was bleeding internally. He could see how pale she was and was beginning to become clammy, signs that shock was setting in.

"Talk to me sweetheart." Horatio said as he began to rush as quickly as he possibly could. He saw the two officers reach Ryan and pointed back to them. They over took Ryan's place and held onto Mason taking him back to a patrol car. Ryan began to sprint over to them.

"We got… him." Zoë mumbled sleepily and her breathing was becoming a lot more rapid and shallow.

"We certainly did sweetheart, I need you to stay with me okay."

"Zoë, stay with me sweetheart. You can do this." Horatio said raising his voice. He could see Ryan getting closer.

"Sweetheart talk to me. Come on, hang in there. You're strong, you're going to get through this." He said loudly as he was almost running with her.

"Ryan! I need you to apply pressure to the wound, she's bleeding a lot." Horatio yelled when Ryan got within hearing distance.

"Pretty boy" Zoë mumbled as she tried to lift her head.

"Yes, that's right." Horatio replied hearing her say those words was a relief.

Ryan got to them and he placed his hand over hers and pressed down.

"Shouldn't we get and ambulance?" Ryan asked.

"No, it'll take far too long. By the time they get here we'll almost be at the hospital." Horatio responded. They were almost running over to the hummer.

"Sweetheart, I can't hear you talking." Horatio said loudly.

"I need to… find Ratner." She said innocently.

"That's for another time don't you think?" Horatio said with a small smile.

"Speak to us Zoë." Ryan said loudly as he applied the pressure. Eric could see them jogging with Zoë in Horatio's arms. Zoë lifted her head and looked up at Horatio, he looked down at her.

"You hang in there beautiful, we're almost back." Horatio said softly and then looked back up to where he was placing his feet. Zoë hissed in pain as she grimaced.

"I know it hurt's sweetheart, I'm sorry." Horatio said as Eric ran over to them.

"Eric, get a door open please." Horatio asked as Eric ran with him. They ran past the officers with Mason. Eric sprinted over to Horatio's hummer.

"Ryan, I need you to get in the back with her." Horatio said and then he felt Zoë's left hand loosen around the back of his neck and fall down his back

"Sweetheart, stay with me!" Horatio said loudly. They began to run as fast as they could. Her head rested on her arm as she used all of her strength to keep it from falling back. She began to lose her sight as he blood pressure dropped.

"I can't see." She said quietly.

"Zoë stay with us!" Ryan said loudly and then her head dropped back as she passed out.

They passed the tall bushes and Ryan climbed in and sat on the seat sideways. Horatio jumped in with Zoë and gently laid her down against Ryan who had placed his back against the opposite door.

Ryan placed his left foot on the floor as his right was laid straight out across the back of the seat. Horatio placed Zoë down in his lap and gently rested her head on his right shoulder. He backed out and closed the door.

"Eric, stay here and process. I'll ring you later. I'm going to get some more help out here for you." Horatio yelled as he ran around to his door. Ryan placed his right hand over the wound and then the left over his right. Zoë's head flopped over to the left and rested in the crevice between Ryan's shoulder and jaw.

"Zoë say with me." Ryan said as he pulled her up higher. He could feel her breath on his neck; he felt the rise and fall of her chest as she took shallow breaths.

"Hold on Zoë, hold on." Ryan said softly as he kissed the top of her head. Horatio was in the hummer and had already pulled away. She began to come around.

"Sweetheart, you stay with us." Horatio said loudly looking in his mirror at her. Ryan applied more force on the wound as Horatio stepped on it. He then wrapped his right leg around hers to stop them from flailing about due to the speed of the hummer.

"Horatio, she's freezing, I need something to cover her up." Ryan shouted over to him. Horatio instantly stopped the car and pulled his jacket off and tossed it back.

"It's all I've got." Horatio said as he started to drive again and put the hummer heaters on.

"Stay with me Zoë, please." Ryan pleaded as he wrapped the jacked over her and then placed his hands back under the jacket.

"I can't…" Zoë mumbled.

"No you're not, you're staying right here with us, don't talk like that." Ryan ordered as his voice broke slightly. Zoë shifted in Ryan's lap.

"Try and stay still for me Zoë, you're alright. I've got you sugar." Ryan said she stopped moving.

"We didn't find… Ratner." Zoë mumbled.

"We'll find him soon, don't you worry about that." Ryan replied with his mouth close to her ear. She took a deep breath and adjusted her head; she pressed her forehead into the side of Ryan's neck.

"Hold on in there Zoë." Ryan said.

"I've already… planned out… your Christmas presents." She quietly mumbled with a small smile.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Ryan asked with a small smile, seeing the small smile on her face. Horatio looked in the mirror and saw them both with a small smile.

"New suits" she said quietly with a growing smile. Both Horatio and Ryan chuckled and smiled. Ryan felt the blood beginning to come out a little more forcefully so he pressed harder. Zoë hissed and her stomach muscles tensed.

"I'm so sorry; I need to press down though Zoë."

"Ye…ah." She mumbled quietly. Horatio was still driving very fast through the Everglades when they hit a bump in the dirt road. Zoë moaned loudly and placed her right hand over Ryan's hands.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Horatio said as Zoë's stomach muscles contracted again. Ryan looked down at the jacket as it began to slide off and Zoë pressed her face against his and clenched her jaw.

"Ryan…" She said quietly and clearly in a lot of pain, her forehead was against his cheek. He could feel her clenching her eyes closed.

"You're okay, you can do this." Ryan said with his voice breaking a little. He gently kissed her forehead.

"I… I don't… feel well." She mumbled.

"I know, I know, just hang on in there." Ryan said softly.

"Stay with us sweetheart." Horatio said from the front.

"I am." Zoë said quietly. Zoë's hand tightened on Ryan's as she hissed in pain again. Her breathing became ragged from all the pain.

"You're okay, just keep breathing for me." Ryan said softly against her forehead.

Horatio looked at them in the mirror, he saw the pain on her face exacerbate as the road got particularly bumpy. He saw how pale she was and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Sweetheart, breathe. Breathe for us." Horatio said as Zoë clenched her teeth. She gripped Ryan's hands more in the pain. Her whole body was tensed.

"You're doing really well Zoë, hang in there." Ryan reassured her.

"Mmm" she managed to muster.

Ryan felt Zoë's grip on his hand loosen, her muscles slowly began to relax. "Zoë?" He could feel her breathing slow down and her head relaxed against his shoulder.

"Zoë?!" Ryan raised his voice.

"Sweetheart, stay with us!" Horatio said loudly stepping on the accelerator more.

"Zoe! Ryan, is she breathing?!" Horatio asked loudly.

"I don't… I don't know!" Ryan said beginning to panic.

"Ryan, I need you to take a breath and calm down, put your cheek to her mouth." Horatio ordered. Ryan moved his head and placed his cheek against her mouth and nose.

"I don't know, I can't tell." Ryan said. "The hummers moving too much" he added.

"Try and get a pulse." Horatio said looking in the mirror at them and still keeping an eye on the road. Ryan kept his left hand on the wound as he brought his right up to her neck where he checked for her pulse.

(Next update will hopefully be Friday morning, if not, definitely Saturday. Thank you for reading!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I can feel a pulse! It's weak, but she's got a pulse!" Ryan said relieved but still panicking.

"Good, now see if she's breathing again." Horatio said still looking at them. Ryan put his cheek to her mouth again. "She's breathing, she is. I think."

"Good." Horatio said loudly. Zoë let out a moan.

"That's it, stay with us sweetheart." Horatio shouted back. They had just got out of the Everglades and were on a proper road now.

"Stay with us Zoë, hold on." Ryan said as he placed his right hand back on the wound and pressed down on his left and her right hand. He felt her grip his hand as she placed her other hand over his.

"Stay with me Zoë." Ryan said as Horatio stepped on the accelerator more with his blue lights on. He then rang the hospital and told them that they would be there in 20 minutes.

"H, she's not going to last that long!" Ryan yelled over to him.

"She is! Stay with us sweetheart." Horatio said to her as he spoke to Nathan on the phone updating him with everything. Ryan could hear her inhaling the blood and then she was coughing it back up out of her lungs. She opened her eyes and quietly said "Ryan, I can't."

"You're going to be fine, I've got you." He said with his voice breaking, not wanting to hear her give up. Zoë shuffled and moaned in pain.

"What?" Zoë asked as she picked up her head.

"You're going to be okay." Ryan said as he felt her muscles tense up. Horatio looked into the mirror and could see that Zoë looked like she was looking at something, perhaps out of the front passenger window.

"No!" Zoë said loudly as if she was replying to someone.

"Ryan, I think she's hallucinating, you're going to have to try and keep her calm." Horatio said looking at Ryan in the mirror, knowing what her hallucinations can do.

"Sweetheart, try and stay calm for us." Horatio said softly, looking at her in the mirror.

"Zoë, listen to me, you're okay. Try and focus on my voice." Ryan said loudly.

"Zoë, listen to me. You're okay. Look at me Zoë." Ryan said soothingly yet still slightly ordering her.

"No!" She said again, looking like she was actually talking to someone.

"Zoë, listen to me, you're okay. Look at me please." Ryan pleaded. Horatio could see that she was staring intensely at the passenger seat; he could see her becoming more distressed by the second.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Zoë screamed as she jumped out of Ryan's grip and lunged forward to the passenger seat.

"RYAN! Keep a hold of her." Horatio ordered swerving slightly. Ryan jumped up and wrapped his arms around Zoë's chest and torso pulling her back.

"You bastard! Don't touch him!" Zoë growled as she tried to lunge forward again.

"Sweetheart, listen to me, there's no one there. You're hallucinating. You're okay, we've got you, you're safe." Horatio said loudly as Ryan pulled her back and sat her back down between his legs.

"Hey hey, you're okay." Ryan said softly applying pressure with his hands to the wound.

"Zoë, you're going to hurt yourself more if you keep doing that." Ryan said forcefully, afraid that she's going to make herself worse.

"GET AWAY!" She ordered as she tried to jump up again.

"Sweetheart, you're okay, there's no one there. It's me Horatio." Horatio softly said seeing the fear in her eyes.

She yelped as she doubled over in pain.

"He's got a knife!" She warned through gritted teeth, looking back up to the passenger see, still doubled over.

"Sweetheart, there's no-one there. Listen to me, you're okay. We're all safe." Horatio reassured her again.

"NO!" She screamed breathlessly as she jumped out of Ryan's lap and seemed to almost get through the gap.

"I can't keep hold of her like that Horatio!" Ryan said loudly as he tried to pull her back. Zoë seemed to look like she had a hold of someone.

"Sweetheart, there's no one there. Listen to me, you're okay." Horatio tried to reassure her again but her legs buckled and she began to fall as Ryan grabbed a hold of her as she fell, he hauled her back against his chest and into the back again.

"Zoë? Zoë!" Ryan repeated as he sat back down with her in his arms. He applied pressure again. He pulled her up so she was as sat up as she could possibly be. Her body was limp and seemed lifeless. Horatio looked back.

"Sweetheart, breathe! Breathe for me sweetheart." Horatio yelled back. "Ryan, is she breathing?" Ryan put his cheek to her mouth.

"I don't know, I can't feel anything."

"Get her pulse." Horatio said as Ryan felt for her pulse.

"I can barely feel it; it feels rapid but very weak." Ryan said with two fingers on her neck.

"Okay, check her breathing again." Horatio ordered as he began to drive even faster. He radioed for police patrol to clear the roads and intersections for them to pass freely, while Ryan checked her breathing.

"H, I can't feel anything."

"Ryan, you're going to have to give her mouth to mouth." Horatio shouted back.

Ryan gently pushed Zoë forwards and slid out from behind her. He gently laid her down flat on the seats and pulled her chin up and moved her head to clear her airways.

"H, I've never done this one someone before. I've only done it on the dummies!" Ryan said starting to panic.

"I know, just do it. Take a breath and do it. Trust me, you'll be fine." Horatio shouted as he drove like a maniac, he drove safely, but there was definitely and element of how a maniac would drive. Ryan let go of the wound and pinched her nose as he opened her mouth with his other hand. He took a breath and sealed his mouth over hers and gave her a rescue breath. He watched her chest rise and fall. He repeated it again.

"Come on Zoë!" Ryan almost shouted. He checked her pulse again. He gave her another rescue breath and waited for her chest to fall before he gave her another. He again gave her another; he sealed his mouth over hers and gave her a rescue breath. He waited for her chest to fall and took her pulse he watched it fall.

"Her pulse is a little stronger!" Ryan shouted back. He went in to give her another rescue breath and waited for her chest to fall when she coughed and drew in a ragged breath.

"Come on Zoë, you can do this. Well done." Ryan said with his voice breaking, he was utterly terrified; he'd rather have someone put a gun to his head than experience that again. Ryan placed his left hand on her wound again as he placed his right on her face, then moved it to the top of her head as he put his forehead to hers and whispered "thank God" as he ran a hand through her hair.

He pulled his head away and placed his other hand on her wound and pressed down firmly.

"You're okay. You're okay." Ryan repeated looking at her.

"Horatio, how far away are we?"

"We're about 7 minutes off." Horatio said as he was going about 80mph down a 45mph road, even faster down the motor ways.

"Ryan, she's going to choke on the blood if she stays lying down like that." Horatio warned. Ryan gently pulled Zoë up and slid in behind her again and then sat her up so the blood could easily drain out of her mouth and she wouldn't aspirate it as much. The blood almost stopped coming out of her mouth when she was sitting up, it was just when she was lying down that it oozed out.

"Sweetheart, talk to us." Horatio said loudly looking at her. She was clammy and pale and holding on with everything she had.

"I…I…" She begun but didn't have the energy to finish. There was a bump in the road and Zoë moaned out loudly and placed her hand over Ryan's, she writhed in pain and twisted her body to try and find a comfortable position.

"Zoë, try not to move." Ryan said softly against her ear.

"We're almost there sweetheart, hold on for us." Horatio said loudly looking in the mirror at them.

She turned her head, her face made contact with the side of Ryan's. He could feel her breath on his cheek as her forehead made contact with the side of his head. She was breathing through gritted teeth.

"You're doing really well Zoe." Ryan said softly.

"Hold on in there sweetheart." Horatio said loudly looking at them again. Ryan's heart was pounding against his chest wall; it had been ever since he ran over to Horatio and Zoë.

"5 minutes!" Horatio yelled back. Zoë yelped when there was another bump in the road, she seemed to whimper. The back of the hummer was just a pool of blood. Horatio rang Nathan up again to tell him that they were 5 minutes out.

"Hang in there sweetheart, we're almost there." Horatio shouted back. Zoë didn't have the energy to reply. She just gripped Ryan's hand and continued to rapidly breathe in pain. Ryan could smell Zoë's strawberry flavoured lip balm and it was the only thing that was keeping him from completely losing it.

"Stay with me blossom, you can do it." Ryan said softly against her face as he felt her breathing slow a little.

"Zoë, I need you to hold on." Ryan said quietly.

"Zoë" Ryan repeated.

"Sweetheart, we're nearly there, stay with us." Horatio said looking back as Zoë brought up one of her knees up towards her chest and writhed.

"Ryan…" Zoë almost whispered as she exhaled. She clenched her jaw again and pushed her face closer to Ryan's in pain. With her left hand she held on to Ryan's left leg.

"I've got you blossom." Ryan said to her soothingly.

"Horatio…" She whispered as she began to lose consciousness. Her body was relaxing and her leg falling.

"Zoë! Stay with me! You stay with me!" Ryan said with a raised voice.

"Zoë!" Ryan almost yelled and she moved her face against his. She exhaled a broken breath against his cheek.

"That's it, you stay with me!" Ryan said loudly.

"Sweetheart, we're 2 minutes away, stay with us!" Horatio said accelerating even more so. He was bombing down the motor way at 150mph and slowed to 70mph when he got on a smaller road.

Zoë took another deep breath and exhaled against Ryan's cheek again.

"That's it, keep breathing for me blossom!" Ryan said loudly pressing more firmly on her wound. He looked down and couldn't believe the amount of blood that she had lost. Zoë gripped his hand tighter he then felt her breathing weaken again and her muscles relax.

"Zoë, stay with me!" Ryan pleaded as she relaxed further.

"Zoë! Hold on for me! Just hold on!" Ryan almost shouted again, his voice slightly breaking.

"Sweetheart! Hold on in there! We're less than a minute away!" Horatio shouted back.

"Zoë!" Ryan said he felt her body tense again.

"Well done, stay with us!" Ryan pleaded loudly.

"Come on, long deep breaths." Ryan said to her softly. He felt her take a breath and exhale against his cheek.

"Well done blossom, we're nearly there." Ryan said as he held her tighter. Horatio slowed right down and pulled into the hospital drive and followed the road round, still going at about 35mph in a 15mph zone. He pulled up beside the team which were out waiting for them to arrive. Ryan pushed the door open and then picked Zoë up and jumped out after flinging Horatio's jacket in the front. He ran over to the bed they already had out and gently placed her down where Nathan instantly took over. Horatio jumped out and ran in alongside Ryan. They had already bagged her and attached the leads before they were even in the hospital doors. A nurse directed them to the waiting room. They were applying pressure with gauze as they wheeled her into resus. Ryan and Horatio turned around both highly stressed and walked into the waiting room. Horatio stood fiddling with his sunglasses which he held in his bloody hands. Ryan's suit was saturated in her blood and he was dripping blood where he walked and stood. He put his arm against the wall and rested his head on his arm, closing his eyes just hoping that she would be alright.

"You did really well Wolfe." Horatio said softly seeing the amount of distress that he was in.

"It wasn't enough H!" Ryan said pushing himself off the wall and putting this head in his hands.

"You did all you could, you couldn't possibly have done more." Horatio said calmly.

Horatio seemed calm on the outside but was falling to bits inside. He kept seeing her pale face and blood ridden body, he couldn't escape it.

Ryan felt like he could still feel her breath against his cheek, he leant back against the wall again and put his hand to the cheek he could feel her breath on. Horatio's phone rang and he answered.

"Horatio Caine."

"Horatio, Eric said that you were taking Zoë back to the hospital, is she okay?" Alexx asked.

"Alexx, we've just arrived." Horatio said looking down at the floor.

"Is she okay?" Alexx asked lowly.

"Alexx… with… with the amount of blood she's lost, I don't think so." Horatio said as he exhaled, seeing her blood ridden again. He placed a hand on his hip.

"Oh honey, she's going to be okay, she's in good hands–"

"Alexx, this time it's different." Horatio said lowly.

"I'll be on my way over when I'm finished here." Alexx said softly noting the tone in Horatio's voice.

Ryan flung his arms up in the air. "She kept saying she wasn't going to make it, I didn't want to believe her!" Ryan said getting upset. Alexx heard him on the phone.

"Is Ryan there with you?" She asked.

"Yes, and it's not good." Horatio replied letting Alexx know that Ryan really wasn't coping well.

"Okay honey, I'll be right over." Alexx said as she snapped the phone shut. She got another ME down to finish the report – all they had to do was write up what Alexx had said on the tape.

"Wolfe, I need you to calm down." Horatio said softly.

"Calm down? How? Zoë's just died on me, she actually died in my arms!" Ryan said as he pushed himself off the wall and sat in a chair with his head in his hands shaking his leg.

"I know Ryan, you need to calm down for Zoë, when she comes out of this she's going to need support, and you can't give that to her if you're like this." Horatio said as he walked over to him. Trying to convince himself that Zoë was going to be okay. He completely regretted letting her walk out in the first place. He'd much rather have Mason on the loose than Zoë in her critical condition.

Ryan looked up at Horatio with blood smeared all over his face from his hands. Alexx was on her way.

"H, you didn't hold her in your arms just then." Ryan said twitching his leg and putting his head back in his hands.

"God damn it, I could've done more! I should have stopped her from walking out of here in the first place." Ryan said as he shot up and leant against another wall breathing heavily.

"You did everything in your power, don't doubt that." Horatio said as he stood strong still fiddling with his sunglasses. Horatio looked down at the dried blood covering his hands and his shirt. He let out a breath and then just looked at the floor in silence. They both stood in silence, both terrified and unsure of what was going on. A little while later, Alexx had pulled up in her car outside. She walked past Horatio's hummer and saw blood dripping out of the passenger door behind the drivers' seat, it was making a pool. She could see the blood smears on the outside on both doors where they had gotten in and out with wet blood on their hands. Alexx's jaw dropped; then and there she knew the severity of it. She saw gravitational blood drops as she walked through the emergency entrance, she walked straight over to the waiting room and walked right in. She saw Ryan saturated in wet blood and Horatio himself covered, mostly dry. They both turned to look at her.

"Oh my babies" Alexx muttered under her breath. Alexx saw the pain in both of their eyes but could see that Ryan was very distressed, Horatio was probably just as distressed but he had a tendency to shield himself. Alexx walked over to Ryan open armed and wrapped her arms around him. Ryan gently wrapped his around her and looked at the blood on his hands. She didn't care about the blood, she knew that he needed the hug.

They pulled from the hug. "Okay?" Alexx asked and Ryan gave her a small nod. She walked over to Horatio and rubbed his back.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"As well as I can possibly be." Horatio said putting his sunglasses away.

"Horatio honey, you are aware that there's blood dripping from your hummer. It's going to cause mayhem if it's left there." Alexx said softly not wanting to upset either of them but thinking about the public as well.

"Thank you Alexx, I'll have to sort that out." Horatio said as he walked towards the door.

"Ryan baby, we'll be right back." Alexx said as they both left and briskly walked over to the hummer. Horatio opened the back door as he had not yet seen the extent of it.

"Oh my" Alexx said raising her hand to her mouth. They looked at it, there was blood covering the seats, covering the front passenger seat and even more on the floor. Alexx turned back to Horatio and saw his face had drained of the colour. He took a weak step back as he took a deep breath.

"Horatio, are you feeling alright?" Alexx asked as she placed a hand on his arm. Horatio nodded at her.

"I'm going to have a clean-up crew come out." Horatio said as he shut the door and pulled his phone out, even that had her blood on it where blood had soaked through his trousers. Alexx gave him a curious look; she'd never seen the colour drain out of Horatio's face, not even at the most horrific crime scenes.

"How's your side?" Alexx asked, suspecting that he had possibly torn it a little more, causing blood loss.

"It's fine." Horatio said, dismissing the comment.

"I'm going to go back to Ryan." Alexx said as she turned and walked back in, sensing Horatio wanted to be alone.

Ryan had sat down with his head in his hands. The waiting room was now covered with the blood which was coming off Ryan, there was even blood on the walls where he had been leaning.

"Honey are you okay?" Alexx said as she sat down beside him and gently stroked his back, which was again, covered in blood.

"Alexx… I don't know." Ryan said honestly.

"What happened?" She asked. Ryan sat up and took a deep breath looking at her.

"Zoë tracked down Mason, we found him in the Everglades, he ran for it and Zoë just sprinted after him. We ran, but we couldn't keep up with them, she eventually caught up with him and dived through the air, jumped on him and pushed him to the ground. We caught up, I took Mason back in cuffs with another officer – then two officers tell me Horatio needs some help and I see him carrying Zoë. We got her in the hummer and she was bleeding a lot. She seemed to pass out at some point and was in a lot of pain and hallucinating. She came around and again and then she lost consciousness and stopped breathing, her heart was barely going. She basically died in my arms Alexx…" Ryan said as he looked up at her.

"I gave her a few rescue breaths and she came around again, she was barely conscious from then on. We got here and they just took her. I have no idea if she's alive or not!" Ryan said running his hands through his blood matted hair.

"Oh baby, she's going to be okay."

"Alexx, I can still feel her breath on my cheek." Ryan said shaking his head.

"I'd rather have a gun held against my head than go through any of that ever again." He said honestly looking up at her.

"Things are going to get better, trust me honey." Alexx said with certainty. Ryan looked down and slowly nodded, Horatio then walked in, holding his still wet with blood jacket.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Horatio asked, still looking slightly pale.

"No honey." Alexx said sadly. Ryan sat back and put his head against the wall. Horatio sat down at the other side of the room. They sat in silence, waiting for anything to happen, a few other relatives of other patients walked in and were all shocked by the amount of blood that covered the three of them, Alexx was now covered from the blood being transferred by Ryan. Hours passed and they were all lost in their own thoughts. Other family members of other patients came and left while they sat there. Hours later at it was late, Nathan walked in with bloody scrubs and took a double take of them all covered in Zoë's blood.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They all instantly rose.

"Nathan tell me the good news baby." Alexx said intently, waiting for his words.

"I managed to stop the bleeding, she had re-opened the wound that had penetrated her stomach and the exterior wound, causing major blood loss… we had a few complications during the surgery, but we sorted it out. She's young, so that helped pull her through the surgery." Nathan said looking at the blood on all 3 of them. "She's had a lot of blood transfusions and is now currently sedated. It's too early to tell if she's going to make a full recovery. But she's stable and alive. As I say, she's young and generally healthy, so my hopes are high." Nathan said with a small unsure smile. He looked at them and awaited their response.

"So, she's okay?" Ryan asked looking at him crossing his arms.

"Yes. How did this happen?" Nathan said lowering his eyebrows.

"She caught one of the criminals she left here to catch, but they made it difficult." Horatio said as he had his hands on his hips and looked at Nathan and the floor.

"And you said you drove all the way from the Everglades? It's a miracle how she managed to hold on for that long!" Nathan said crossing his arms.

"Honey, can we see her?" Alexx asked impatiently.

"Sure, follow me. She's sedated at the moment and probably will be sedated for some time." Nathan said as he turned around.

"Do you guys want some scrubs to wear? Ryan, you're dripping with blood." Nathan said as he looked down at the blood drops and smears. As they walked up to Zoë's room, they were getting a lot of looks because of the sheer amount of blood that they were covered in.

"I'm good thanks, Nathan." Horatio said.

"I think that may be a good idea." Ryan said as he looked down at his stained red suit and shirt.

"Not for me honey, thanks" Alexx said with a small smile.

"Sure thing" Nathan said as he walked into Zoë's room.

"We have stitched up the interior and exterior wounds and stemmed the bleeding. She's going to be weak for the next few days, and I'll know more about her injuries in time. She has been very lucky!" Nathan said as he walked over to her bed as a nurse was checking her obs. The nurse walked out giving Nathan a nod. Ryan walked up to the left side of her bed as Alexx followed him. Horatio and Nathan stood at the right.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Alexx said stroking her hand. Ryan placed his hand on her shoulder as he just looked at her sleeping face.

"How long are you going to keep her sedated for?" Horatio asked, Nathan noticed that Horatio was slightly pale and a little clammy.

"She's definitely going to be sedated for a few hours; I'll then see how she is when she comes around. I think she's going to need more sedation." Nathan said as he crossed his arms.

"I do expect her to make a full recovery, should nothing serious happen." He added.

"Thank you honey" Alexx said to Nathan with a smile.

"I'll leave you all to it, if you need anything just give me a ring, or if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Ryan, I'll be back with some scrubs for you in just a moment." Nathan said as he uncrossed his arms and slowly made for the door. They all gave him a nod and he left. Alexx and Ryan both looked back at her while Horatio walked over to the window and looked out. Alexx rubbed Ryan's back a little and gave him a small reassuring smile. Nathan walked back in with some scrubs and handed them to Ryan. Ryan thanked him and then went through to the en-suite to put them on. He washed himself up and cleaned the blood off his face and hands. He picked up his blood saturated suit and binned it. He walked out and back over to Zoë's bed.

"Hey, you should think about transferring over to surgery." Alexx said with a small cheeky smile, lightening the mood. Ryan gave her a small smile as Horatio then went and washed the blood off his hands. He leant on the sink and just looked at himself in the mirror and realised just how close he came to losing Zoë. He splashed his face with water and dried up. He came back out and walked over to the window, listening to the sound of the room.

Alexx pulled up a chair and sat Ryan down; Ryan leant on his arm with his head in his hand just listening to the ventilation machine push the air into her lungs. Alexx sat the other side observing both Ryan and Zoë.

"She's going to be okay." Alexx said softly. Ryan looked up at her and then over to Zoë, he nodded a little. Alexx's phone rang and she had to go as her husband was due to leave on business in a few hours and she had to be home for her children. "I'll see you later, ring me if you need anything and let me know if anything changes. Okay?" Alexx said as she stood up and looked at both Horatio and Ryan.

"Okay, thank you Alexx." Ryan said as he nodded at her and Horatio then nodded at her too. She looked at Horatio for a while longer, but he just looked back out the window, dismissing any comment she thought of making, he didn't want a fuss. Alexx left and Ryan sat back looking at Zoë. Nathan walked back in about 5 minutes after Alexx left.

"She's going to be sedated until the morning, I've spoken to the night doctor and we've agreed that it's best if we keep her sedated until I can take her off the sedation tomorrow morning." Nathan said as he looked at both Horatio and Ryan. He studied Horatio a little while longer, knowing something was up.

"Horatio, could I have a word with you outside?" Nathan asked softly. Horatio nodded at him and followed him out while Ryan continued to look at Zoë.

"Horatio, are you feeling alright?" Nathan asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, I'm fine." Horatio said as he looked at Nathan, then down to the floor.

"Are you hurt?" Nathan asked taking a deep breath.

"No" Horatio quickly replied looking back up at Nathan, standing side-ways.

"Well, that blood on your shirt is telling me different, that wasn't there when you came in earlier…" Nathan said looking at Horatio's side where the bullet had grazed him.

"It's transfer from my jacket." Horatio said, not wanting a fuss and wanting all attention on Zoë and getting her well again.

"Then why are you pale and clammy? You're either hurt or your coming down with something, both of which I'm going to check you over for so you're not going to hide it from me if you are hurt." Nathan said uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on his hips. Horatio exhaled.

"Just concentrate on getting Zoë well, please." Horatio said dismissing his comments.

"You're coming to my office Horatio." Nathan said as he began to walk down the corridor.

"Horatio…" Nathan said sternly, looking back at him as Horatio wasn't walking with him. Horatio reluctantly gave in and walked over to him and followed him in to his office.

Nathan shut his door after Horatio walked in.

"Are you hurt or are you feeling unwell?" Nathan questioned.

"The bullet that went through Zoë grazed my side. It's nothing." Horatio said looking at Nathan, not seeing why he had to make a fuss about something trivial.

"Well, I'd like to see it please." Nathan said as he walked over to Horatio who stood at the window. Horatio turned around and exhaled.

"It's nothing, Nathan." Horatio said, a little more sternly.

"If it's nothing, then there shouldn't be a problem with showing me." Nathan said looking back at him, just as sternly. Horatio exhaled and began to unbutton his shirt, pulling the side away to reveal a blood soaked bandage.

"That's Zoë's blood." Horatio said, seeing blood everywhere. Nathan gestured over to the bed as he pulled on some gloves. Horatio sat on the bed and Nathan peeled the bandage away.

"Horatio, this is more than nothing." Nathan said as he threw the bandage away in the hazardous bin. Horatio looked down at it, he didn't know if it was any worse than earlier as he just watched Zoë while Alexx bandaged him up. Nathan pulled a stool over and began to clean the wound, cleaning up the blood that surrounded it too.

"You should have mentioned something earlier Horatio, you could have lost a lot of blood through this, it's quite deep, but it's a clean cut." Nathan said as he threw the blood soaked swabs away and continued to clean it.

"Alexx dressed it earlier and wasn't too concerned about it, I could have possibly done more damage to it as I carried Zoë back to the hummer." Horatio said, knowing that if it was as bad as Nathan said it was that morning, Alexx would have sent him to the hospital. Nathan nodded and threw the swabs out again. He got out a packet of steri-strips.

"I'm not going to suture it, but these will help it heal nicely and quicker." Nathan said softly as he applied the steri-strips to the already bleeding wound.

"It's been bleeding all day Horatio; it's still bleeding - which explains your lack of colour and clamminess." Nathan said looking up at him. Horatio nodded, not really listening to Nathan and let him get on with it. Nathan put the strips on then placed a bandage over it to protect it for the time being and to help with stopping the blood.

"There, take it easy, okay?" Nathan said as he pushed the stood back and stood up.

"Thanks Nathan" Horatio said as he quickly buttoned his shirt back up. They walked out and into the corridor and then back into Zoë's room.

"You should both try and get some sort of rest. When she comes around, she's going to need support whether she likes it or not." Nathan said jotting down her obs one last time before he made his way home.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Nathan said as he left, they both nodded at him and then he exited.

Horatio finally sat down knowing that Nathan was right and that rest was the best thing they could do to help Zoë. Horatio sat back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling listening to the sound of the heart monitor and the ventilator. He went into a daze and was replaying the day back in his mind. Ryan just watched Zoë, willing her to wake up and everything be okay. Horatio soon fell asleep and was absolutely knackered. He woke up 3 hours later and it was early morning. He sat up and straightened himself out.

"Mr Wolfe, you need to get some rest. Perhaps it's best you go home and sleep for a few hours. You're not going to be any good to Zoë if you're severely sleep deprived." Horatio said softly yet firmly. Ryan looked over to Horatio with very tired eyes. He blinked and then gave him a nod.

"You're right H." Ryan said as he took a deep breath and rubbed his face.

"I don't want you driving home, get a taxi." Horatio said.

"Yeah, call me in the morning please. If anything changes, let me know." Ryan said as he tiredly exhaled.

"Certainly Mr Wolfe" Horatio said as he sat back again.

"Thank you H." Ryan said sincerely. "Not a problem." Horatio said with a small smile. Ryan got up and pulled out his phone and walked out of the room with his phone out. Once he got out he rang for a taxi and went home. He got into the shower and washed off Zoë's blood that had seeped through his shirt, jacket and trousers and dried on his skin. He then got straight into bed.

Horatio sat back in the chair and looked over at Zoë to make sure everything was okay. Through his peripheral vision he caught a glimpse of her wrists. He stood up and picked up her left hand. He studied her wrist closely and saw that faint bruises were beginning to develop from where Jack had grabbed her. Horatio sighed and sat back down lightly tracing the bruise with his fingertips. He felt incredibly guilty and appalled that someone could do such a thing and do it within his lab. Anger swelled inside him as he leant on the bed and bowed his head with her hand still engulfed in both of his. He calmed himself as he stroked her hand and then gently placed her hand by her side and sat back rubbing his face with his hands. He crossed his legs at the ankles and relaxed back into the chair. He watched Zoë sleep until his eyes closed. A doctor came in after Horatio had fallen asleep to give Zoë another dose of sedative. Morning quickly came around and Nathan walked in to see how she was doing. While he was in he accidently woke Horatio by being a little too loud.

"Sorry." Nathan said as he saw Horatio waking up.

"Don't worry." Horatio said as he sat up, he instantly looked away as Nathan was about to pull the gown up. He pulled it up just so it exposed her stomach. He looked at the wound and re-dressed it and then pulled the gown back down.

"Horatio…" Nathan began but stopped to think about his words.

"Yes, Nathan?" Horatio said as he stood up, hearing the seriousness in his voice.

Nathan picked up Zoë's hand. "What are these?" Nathan questioned as he observed the now darker bruises around her wrists.

"Those… those are from yesterday morning, Zoë was…" Horatio looked down at her, not sure whether he should share this with Nathan, he thought for a bit.

"Zoë was assaulted." Horatio said lowly looking back up to Nathan and exhaled.

Nathan's eyes grew wide. "Assaulted? How?" Nathan said gently placing Zoë's hand down by her side.

"She was assaulted by our new CSI, who has now been arrested and charged."

"Was she…" Nathan paused as he took a breath and swallowed.

"No, she fought him off before he had the chance to do anything." Horatio said looking down at her.

"He had to have held her pretty hard to cause these bruises." Nathan said also looking down at her wrists.

"He was a very strong man." Horatio said lowly, feeling even more guilty now. Nathan shook his head.

"One of your CSI's did this? How? Why?" Nathan said as he looked at her. "Do you not do background checks on your staff?" He added as he looked over at Horatio disgusted and confused.

"We always do background checks, he had no record. He will not be getting anywhere near another woman again." Horatio said as he stood strong. "I've made sure that he won't be getting out any time soon, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her I told you anything about it." He added.

"Of course not." Nathan said as he looked back down to Zoë.

"How is she?" Horatio asked as he looked over to see her sleeping face.

"She's doing the same, I'm not going to top up her sedative, I'm going to leave it and she'll be coming around soon. I'm just going to try and take her off the ventilator and hopefully she'll cope well." Nathan said as he looked back up to Horatio, Horatio gave Nathan a nod. He then gently took out the tube and observed her a little. She was breathing well and Nathan told Horatio that she was doing well.

"She's going to come around sometime, it could be in 30 minutes, it could be in 2 hours. I don't know. It depends on how quickly her body metabolises the drug. She's had a very high dosage of a very strong sedative so she's going to be extremely confused and perhaps delirious. She more than likely won't know where she is, she's probably not going to remember much to begin with either. She's going to be extremely weak and more than likely very agitated and feeling vulnerable. I'll be in and out, but if she comes around, you should call me." Nathan said as a warning.

"Thank you Nathan." Horatio said as he looked over at her then walked over to the window and peered out.

"Where's Ryan?" Nathan asked curiously.

"He went home early this morning, he needed some sleep. I'll call him a little later; he should sleep for at least a few more hours, he was exhausted last night and couldn't sleep." Horatio said as he looked out the window and glanced over at Zoë.

"That's probably the best thing." Nathan said as he checked her eyes and her obs.

"I'll be back in a little while." Nathan said as he put his pen light away and Horatio gave him a nod. Nathan walked out and Horatio walked over to Zoë. He looked at the marks on her wrists again and sighed. He sat down and put his head in one of his hands. He sat there for about an hour just thinking, Nathan came in a couple of times but saw Horatio in deep thought and didn't want to pull him from it. Horatio didn't even seem to notice Nathan coming in. He was thinking about everything that had happened. He was replaying the CCTV footage of the locker room in his head, then seeing Zoë shot and then seeing her jump on Mason to stop him. He was replaying some of her words over in his head. He then saw images of Ryan saturated in her blood and the back of the hummer. He felt her grip loosen around his neck again and then was pulled out of the daze when his phone began to ring in his pocket. He answered it and Eric began to speak to him about Mason and the charges that he'd be facing and the sheer amount of evidence that they have against him, with the evidence from killings in New York and Zoë's husbands murder also. They were on the phone for about 10 minutes when Zoë began to stir. Horatio told Eric that he'd call him back. He got up and looked out of the door and asked a nurse to get Nathan. Horatio walked back in and up to the side of Zoë's bed. Zoë turned her head and brought up her right hand to her head. The drip in her hand had begun to twist.

"Sweetheart, are you with me?" Horatio softly said as he studied her behaviour. She flicked her right hand to try and get rid of the annoyance. She was out of it and obviously didn't really understand what it was.

"Sweetheart, try and stay calm for me." Horatio said softly. Zoë moaned and pushed herself up and sat on the bed. She looked around; she looked like she was in a daze. Everything was blurry and fuzzy and she couldn't make sense of her surroundings.

"Sweetheart, lie down for me please." Horatio softly said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand then up to him. She wasn't hearing his words properly, she felt like she was in a dream. She studied his blurry face and blinked a few times, listening to his muffled voice. Horatio looked towards the door hoping for Nathan to come through soon. Zoë looked around a little, she looked a little dizzy just sitting there.

"Can you hear me Zoë?" Horatio asked. She looked back around to him and let out a groggy moan.

"Okay sweetheart, can you lie back for me please?" Horatio asked now knowing that she could hear him, he wasn't sure if she was aware of what he was saying, but thought it would be best to try and get through to her. Zoë then looked down at the gown she was wearing and then looked around again.

"Horatio?" She asked quietly and dryly.

"Yes, it's me sweetheart." Horatio softly said as he gently swept her hair out of her face as she looked back round to him.

"Ryan?" She asked, looking round. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Horatio threaded his hand in her hair and again swept her fringe back. She felt something on her finger and pulled it off.

"Sweetheart, I need you to stay calm." Horatio said softly as he moved his hand from her hair to the side of her neck with his thumb on her cheek. He saw the confusion in her eyes as she looked up at him. She had begun to breathe heavily as she started to panic, not recognising her surroundings and the unfamiliar beeping sound that was her heart beating on the monitor. As she moved she felt the wires attached to her chest which frightened her even more. She pulled them off as Horatio brought his hand away from her, not wanting to panic her any more. She looked up at Horatio confused and blinked a few more times and then swung her legs over the bed, the bed didn't seem to have safety bars so she could freely get off.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Horatio said soothingly. She looked up to him and tilted her head hearing his soothing words.

"You're okay." He said softly as he stood back giving her space. He wasn't sure what she was thinking or feeling but knew when she felt enclosed and vulnerable she could snap at any point.

"Can you lie down for me please sweetheart?" Horatio softly said looking at one dazed and confused Zoë. She slid herself off the bed and stood there, uneasy on her weak legs. She looked down and saw some blue trousers on she looked at them confused. Nathan had put them on her after they had cut her trousers off her. She held on to the bed as she swayed, her legs were shaking. Horatio stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I need you to get back on the bed." Horatio said softly. She looked at him and her legs began to slowly buckle from underneath her. Horatio quickly moved in and caught her. He quickly brought his left arm under her right arm and around her back and pulled her into him while he held on to her left arm with his right hand. She leaned against him putting her head on his chest.

"You're okay sweetheart." He softly said, with his chest vibrating against Zoë's head. He could feel how weak she was as she didn't make much effort to support herself. She took a breath and began to try and stand up herself; she took some of her weight, as much as she could and pulled her head away from his chest. He saw the drip become taught as it stretched across the bed.

"Okay?" Horatio quietly questioned. Zoë brought her right arm up and planted it on his shoulder. She looked up at him and her legs began to buckle again. Horatio let go of her arm and placed his hand against her ribs under her arm to hold her up. He held her into him and he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. Zoë began to recognise his cologne and general scent.

"Horatio?" She questioned as she pulled her head away from his chest. She planted her hand back on his shoulder and with her left gripped onto his right arm. This time, Horatio was not going to let her take any of her weight and held on to her. She flicked her hair out of her face as she looked up at him, looking drained and uneasy. She still couldn't make sense of her surroundings or the situation.

"Yes, it's me sweetheart." Horatio answered softly, quietly and slowly, allowing her to absorb the information.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

She took a deep breath and he felt her chest rise and fall against his chest. She looked up into his eyes taking in the information; she was still looking very confused. His eyes calmed her down and he felt her relax slightly.

"You're okay sweet–" Horatio began to say but was cut off by Zoë pulling herself up and then lightly pressing her lips against his as he spoke. She lightly kissed him as their eyes closed. Horatio's heart rate accelerated and his mind span out of control as her hand went from his shoulder to the back of his head. She broke the kiss and dropped her hand from his head to the back of his neck. He was speechless; she dropped her head to his shoulder as Horatio's grip relaxed around her. Zoë's grip of his arm and neck began to loosen and she let go of him. Her arms fell as her body collapsed with her head sliding off his shoulder. Horatio dragged himself back to reality as he felt her fall in his arms and caught her again. As she was falling Nathan walked through the door and saw Horatio take a hold of her.

"What is she doing up?!" Nathan said as he darted over to them.

"Just help me with her Nathan." Horatio asked as he took a hold of her and gently placed her head on his shoulder. Horatio let go of her with his left hand as Nathan took a hold of her too. They picked her up and placed her on the bed as she leant against Horatio. He supported her head and back as Nathan picked her legs up; in one smooth move they swung her around and gently placed her back into bed. Nathan covered her with the blanket as he walked around to the other side. Nathan looked up to Horatio and Horatio saw that he was asking him to look away. Horatio turned around and walked over to the window and looked out with his back to them.

Nathan pulled the gown down off Zoë's chest and placed the ECG leads back on the pads then pulled the gown up again and tied it around her neck. He placed the pulse oximeter back on her finger.

"So what happened here?" Nathan questioned as he crossed his arms looking over at Horatio.

"It's okay to look back now." Nathan said casually and Horatio turned around and looked at him as he walked over.

"She began to wake, she was confused and had no idea where she was, I called for a nurse to get you. She grew agitated with all the wires and things and just pulled them all off, I tried to stop her. I stepped back because she needed some space as she was getting more stressed. She didn't seem to clock on to who I was for some time. She got up off the bed and I couldn't stop her without restraining her. I couldn't do that to her, she'd only get a lot more agitated. She collapsed, and I caught her, she collapsed again, I tried to get her back on the bed but she wouldn't budge. I thought she had almost recovered and I loosened my grip on her, but then she collapsed again – which is when you walked in."

"Okay Horatio. Was she in any pain?" Nathan questioned.

"No, she didn't seem to be." Horatio said thinking back.

"Okay, I'm going to hold off on the sedation then." Nathan said as he checked her eyes. She began to come around as Nathan was looking into her left eye.

"Hey, are you with us?" Nathan questioned as he leant back and took her pulse. She didn't answer him, she just clenched her fist with the blanket in it as she moved her feet.

"Zoë, can you hear me?" Nathan asked loudly.

"Mmm" Zoë moaned as she moved her head.

"Well done sweet, can you open your eyes for me?" Nathan asked loudly yet softly. She just moved her head. She then slowly began to open her eyes and she looked up at Nathan tiredly.

"Do you know where you are Zoë?" He asked loudly.

"Mnmmm" Zoë moaned as she closed her eyes again and turned her head.

"Zoë you're in hospital, are you in any pain?" She didn't answer but shook her head.

"Okay honey." Nathan said as he looked up to Horatio.

"Zoë, I'm just going to feel your stomach okay? I have to check that you're not bleeding internally again." Zoë nodded her head slowly still not really comprehending what was going on. Nathan gently started at the right side of her stomach and palpated gently. Zoë moaned and shifted away from Nathan.

"I'm sorry sweet, I know it hurts." Nathan said as he carried on. He got closer to the wound and pressed gently but firmly. Zoë moaned loudly and sat up pushing herself away from Nathan and taking a hold of one of his arms. Her grip loosened around his arm as she took a deep breath.

"Do you want any pain medication?" Nathan asked.

"No." She said forcefully still in pain, the pain had only come around since Nathan touched the wound. She glared at him, still confused and tired.

"Okay." Nathan said as he held his hands up in submission.

"All I ask is that you lie back, please." Nathan asked softly. Zoë looked at him confused, her eyes then wandered over to the corner of the room and she seemed to just stare at it. Nathan turned around to look at where she had her concentration. She didn't even blink, she just stared intensely.

"Zoë, what are you looking at?" Nathan questioned as he turned around again, not seeing anything but the corner of the room.

"Sweetheart?" Horatio asked as he feared that she was once again hallucinating.

"Sweetheart, you need to look at me." Horatio said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and bent down to her level. Her heart rate increased a little.

"Sweetheart, there's no-one there. It's okay. Look at me." Horatio very softly said. Zoë's eyes intensified on the corner. Nathan saw the look in Horatio's eyes and knew something was up.

"Zoë, can you look at me please?" Nathan questioned as he bent over the bed and pulled out his pen torch.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Horatio said as he gently rubbed her back. Nathan shone the torch in Zoë's eyes, her gaze didn't move she just looked at the corner. When Nathan's arm got in the way she moved her head to look at the corner again. She then began to look around the room frantically, looking confused.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Horatio said as she looked around to him, her eyes softened and her heart rate slowed down.

"What was that?" Nathan asked curiously. Zoë looked back around and she saw a man standing behind Nathan. She lept off the bed backwards and her heart rate shot through the roof as she let out a helpless whine. Her eyes were fixed on a point just behind Nathan. Horatio caught her as she sprang backwards and held on to her arms as she pulled them up towards her chest defensively. Horatio pulled her in and her back made contact with Horatio's chest and abdomen. Her line was pulled out. Her breathing was rapid and shallow as she stared at the point behind Nathan. Nathan moved and began to walk around to them. Suddenly, whatever she was seeing had disappeared.

"Where's he gone?" Zoë asked as she looked around the room. Horatio had pulled her back away from the bed so she didn't hurt herself anymore and he just held her there until Nathan could get closer.

"Zoë, I need you to calm down for me honey. You're okay." Nathan said as he checked her eyes again as he placed his left hand on the side of her face.

"I think she was just hallucinating, it must be the sedative." Nathan said to Horatio as he gently brought his hand away from her face.

"We're going to get you back into bed honey, there's no need to worry, okay?" Nathan said as he put the pen torch away. Her breathing had gotten heavier and she rested her head back on Horatio's shoulder.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Horatio asked feeling her relax. Her heart rate dropped from about 75 to 40.

"She's going to pass out." Nathan said as he bent down and picked her legs up. They carefully transferred her to the bed where Nathan laid her flat and made sure her airways were clear. He went to the door and shouted. "I need 20mg of Lorazepam in here please." He rushed back over to her bed where he put another IV drip in and a nurse brought in a bottle of Lorazepam and a syringe. Nathan drew 20mg of the sedative and introduced it into her line. The nurse walked out after and Nathan now had a chance to feel her stomach properly.

"I've just given her some sedative; she's going to be out for some time. I can't have her up and about, or she'll end up back in theatre." He said to Horatio as he concentrated on feeling her stomach. It felt fine to him so he withdrew his hands.

"She's going to be fine, I've got to get back to another patient now, but I'll be in and out." Nathan said softly. Horatio gave him a nod and watched him leave.

11am arrived and Horatio pulled out his phone and rang Ryan. They hung up and Horatio looked down over Zoë. '_Did she mean that earlier? Did she even know what she was doing? She was out of it. Will she even remember?'_ Horatio found his mind wandering. He sat back in the chair running his hand through his hair. Ryan rushed in 30 minutes after Horatio had called him.

"How is she? Any change?" Ryan asked hastily.

"She's fine; she's been taken off the ventilator and is doing well." Horatio said with a small smile. Ryan looked at her with a small smile.

"Mr Wolfe, I need to get to the lab, will you be okay here?" Horatio asked.

"Of course" Ryan said looking at him with a small smile and gave him a nod. Horatio got up and straightened his jacket out and then left. He got back to the lab and his hummer had been thoroughly cleaned and the back seats replaced.

Back at the hospital Ryan sat beside Zoë and thought about the past day or two. Nathan came in and updated Ryan of her condition. Ryan thanked Nathan and he left. Ryan sat back in the chair and slowly fell asleep himself.

Horatio updated Eric and Alexx of Zoë's condition and carried on with his work, still thinking about her kissing him.

Nathan came in a few times and gave her some more sedative while Ryan slept, the day quickly disappeared uneventfully. Ryan woke when Nathan came in again at about 6.30 in the evening to give her some more sedative. He got up and freshened up in the en-suite and walked back up to her bed where he sat at the right.

"I'm going to keep her sedated until tomorrow morning, perhaps the afternoon, she needs the rest and her body needs time to begin to repair itself." Nathan said as he wrote a few things down.

"Thank you Nathan." Ryan said with a small smile and sat back in the chair. He watched over her tenderly.

"You know what; I admire how you lot stick together. The relationships are completely different in my workplace." Nathan said with a smile, trying to cheer Ryan up. Ryan gave him a nod and a small smile. Nathan was then paged and had to go down to an emergency, he excused himself and attended. 20 minutes later Horatio and Eric walked in.

"Wolfe." Eric greeted at he walked in and Horatio gave him a nod. Ryan gave them both a nod.

"How is she doing?" Eric asked.

"Well, they're going to keep her sedated until tomorrow." Ryan said as he looked back at her and Horatio walked over to the window.

"Do you want to get something to eat while we're here? We'll stay with her." Eric said as he walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Do you want anything?" Ryan asked as he got up.

"No thanks." Eric said as he sat down.

"H?" Ryan questioned.

"No thanks, Mr Wolfe." Horatio said as he turned around to give Ryan a small smile.

"I'll be back soon." Ryan said as he left. Horatio and Eric talked while Ryan went to get some food. Time passed and Ryan came back after 20 minutes.

"I need to get going, keep me updated please. I'll see you both tomorrow." Eric said as he got up.

"Will do" Horatio said softly looking out of the window.

"See you Delko." Ryan said as Eric walked out.

"Mr Wolfe, will you be staying tonight?" Horatio questioned.

"Yeah" Ryan said turning to look over at him.

"Okay, good. I need to get some work done, but I'll be back tomorrow morning. Keep me updated please." Horatio said as he turned around and placed his hands on his hips. He couldn't see Zoë in her condition any longer, it was hurting him too much. He felt like it was his fault that she was currently in the hospital and couldn't face it any longer.

"Sure thing, H" Ryan said as he gave Horatio a nod. Horatio gave him a nod back and left.

The night passed uneventfully and the sun rose the next day.

Nathan came in. "She's going to come around soon, she's going to be groggy, but shouldn't be too confused as we've lowered the dose of the sedative she's had throughout the night." Ryan nodded at him. Nathan had to go and do rounds so quickly left.

He left and about an hour and a half later, Horatio walked in.

"Hey H" Ryan said a little sleepily.

"Mr Wolfe." Horatio said as he gave him a nod.

"How is she doing?" Horatio asked as he fiddled with his sunglasses.

"Good, Nathan said that she'd be waking up sometime soon." Ryan said softly as he rubbed his eyes. Horatio put his sunglasses away and gave him a nod.

Horatio walked over to the window and closed his eyes. His mind wandered back to the day before where Zoë had delicately kissed him. He still wondered if she meant it. Time passed and Zoë eventually began to slowly wake up.

Horatio quickly went and got Nathan; Nathan walked over to the bed and began to check her over. He spoke to her softly and gently brought her around. She was still very groggy but wasn't trying to get up or struggle.

"Zoë, can you tell me where you are?" Nathan softly asked. Zoë looked at him with the look of concentration on her face; she just exhaled and closed her eyes again.

"Zoë, wake up for me please." Nathan said softly and loudly.

"Zoë, where are you?" Nathan asked as she opened her eyes again. She looked over to Ryan and Horatio and concentrated.

"Work" She said dryly and quietly as she exhaled.

"Zoë, you're in hospital." Nathan said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She moaned and shook her head.

"You need to stay calm for me honey. You're okay." Nathan said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked.

"Tired" Zoë said as she closed her eyes again.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" He asked and she then shook her head to say no.

"Okay, well done, try and get some rest now." Nathan said softly as he backed off and left her to fall asleep. He gave Ryan and Horatio a nod and a smile and then he left. Horatio went back to looking out of the window while Ryan texted Alexx. 10 minutes later and Zoë began to stir again; she was coming around a little more now. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

Ryan stood up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked softly and Horatio walked over to the bed and stood next to him.

"Marvellous." She said quietly. They both smiled at her.

"Did we get Mason and Ratner?" She slurred a little as she shuffled a little to make herself more comfortable.

"You got Mason; Ratner was no-where to be found." Horatio said with a small smile.

"What happened?" Zoë said as she blinked a few times to get rid of the fuzziness.

"You tracked Mason down, we found him in the Everglades. He took off once we got there and you sprinted after him, re-opening the wound." Horatio said softly.

"Where is he now?" Zoë asked sleepily.

"He's being held in a cell, waiting to be charged with everything he's ever done." Ryan said softly with a smile at her. Zoë smiled and relaxed back into the pillow exhaling with a small tired smile. She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep again. Ryan sat down with a smile.

"Mr Wolfe, I need to nip over to the lab. Call me if anything changes." Horatio said as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Sure thing H" Ryan said as Horatio walked through the door. 2 hours passed and Horatio came back to the hospital. He walked in and Ryan was asleep as well, Nathan had just given a shot of some pain medication. He quietly closed the door after him and walked over to the window as he glanced over to Zoë making sure that she was okay and that he didn't wake her. He looked out of the window and then glanced back over to Ryan and Zoë. He saw Zoë turning her head and she looked at him with a small smile.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Horatio asked quietly.

"No, how long have you been standing there for?" She mumbled as she shuffled up.

"I just got here." Horatio said with a smile as he walked over to her. Zoë sleepily nodded at him, he smiled at her happy to see her finally calm. Zoë looked down over at Ryan who was sleeping peacefully in the chair and a small smile appeared on her face.

"He's not been here all the time, has he? He's going to make himself ill if he doesn't get enough sleep." She slurred a little with a slight smile.

"No, he came over yesterday." Horatio said with a small smile, he was still wondering if she even remembered kissing him yesterday.

"How long have I been in here for?" Zoë asked a little confused.

"A couple of days" Horatio said as he walked over to the other side of the bed.

"A couple of days? What has Nathan got me on?" She said sarcastically.

"Some sort of heavy duty medication" Horatio said with a smile at her.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Horatio asked as he slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

"A little tired" she said with a small smile looking down at the blanket covering her.

"Any pain?" Horatio asked tilting his head.

"No." She said shaking her head as she looked back up to him.

"What's bothering you?" She asked as she tilted her head at him, seeing something in his eyes and she knew something was on his mind.

"Oh it's nothing." He said with a small smile looking down as he pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and fiddled with them.

"Horatio, I may be a little compromised at the moment, but I can still tell when something's bothering you." She said slurring her words as she gave him a small cheeky half smile with one side of her lips. Horatio looked over at Ryan and then back over to Zoë. She could see that he was about to open up to her, so she sat up seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

"It's nothing to do with Mason or Ratner, is it?" She asked worried.

"No, nothing to do with them" Horatio said still fiddling with his sunglasses.

"Well?" She said as she looked at him waiting for him to tell her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Do you remember waking up yesterday?" Horatio said very quietly as he looked down at the sunglasses in his hands.

"No, why?" Zoë asked lowering her eyebrows, thinking it was something serious. Horatio looked up at her.

"Don't worry about it, we'll talk about this when you've recovered and not so tired." He said with a small smile.

"No, go ahead." Zoë said urging him to go on.

"We'll talk about it when you're better." Horatio insisted as he put his sunglasses away.

"Okay…" Zoë said looking at him slightly confused.

"Right, you need to rest and I need to go back to the lab." Horatio said as he got up off her bed.

"I'll see you soon then." Zoë said sleepily. Horatio gave her a nod and left.

Zoë relaxed back into the bed and fell asleep again. 30 minutes later Nathan came in to check up on them and Zoë woke up as he entered the room.

"What have you given me?" Zoë asked a little loudly and slurred as she sat up. Ryan woke up hearing Zoë's voice.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked as he walked up to the bed.

"I feel weird!" Zoë said as she laughed a little. Ryan sat up and sorted himself out as he looked over at Zoë who was shaking her head a bit.

"That'll be the sedative still in your system and some pain medication just kicking in." Nathan said with a smile.

"Well, I don't like it." Zoë said as she looked at him and her head was spinning a little. Nathan changed the IV bag and hooked a new one up.

"What's that?" Zoë said as she looked up at Nathan putting the bag on the hanger.

"It's what goes in your arm to keep you hydrated." Nathan said smiling finding it slightly amusing.

"But I just can… no. I can just drink water?" Zoë said looking slightly confused with herself.

"It's easier to just put it straight into your body." Nathan said as he crossed his arms.

"What's in that bag? My head is spinning!" Zoë said blinking.

"There's some painkiller in there too. I also gave you a shot of morphine earlier, which is why you're feeling a little odd now." Nathan said observing her.

"I'm not in pain, I don't need it." She demanded.

"You're not in pain because you're on painkillers." Nathan said with a small smile. Zoë looked around and saw Ryan sat in the chair and looked tired.

"Ryan!" She said happily, still slurring her words.

"Hello, I see you're feeling better then?" He said with a smile as he stood by the bed.

"You could say that." She said with a smile.

Zoë dropped her head back and looked up to the ceiling.

"Nathan I don't like this." She said as her face changed from happy to confused. She felt hazy.

"I know it's not nice. But it's necessary, bear with it sweet." Nathan said as he gently stroked her arm. Zoë rubbed her face with her left arm.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Zoë mumbled as she laid in the bed with her head spinning.

"Okay, not to worry. That's quite common." Nathan said softly.

Zoë sat up. "Nathan, I'm going to be sick." Zoë said loudly and fast. He pulled a sick bowl from the side and held it under her chin as he rubbed her back as she leant over the bowl. She threw up a little. Ryan also rubbed her back.

"You're alright." Nathan said softly as she finished being sick. He left with the bowl and disposed of it and walked right back in to Ryan handing Zoë some tissue.

"Do you want a drink?" Nathan asked.

"Tooth paste and mouthwash would be good, thanks." Zoë slurred as Ryan handed her a tissue.

"I'm afraid we don't stock that here." He said with a small smile as he handed her a glass of water.

Zoë took it and drank some.

"Take me off the morphine; I'd rather be in pain than sick." She mumbled looking up at him with her eyebrows lowered and looking exhausted.

"I really suggest that you stay on it, you'll be in a lot of pain."

"I really don't care, either you take me off it or I'll take this out of my arm myself." She slurred lowering her tone.

"Okay, I'll put you on something else which will not make you sick, but it will make you sleep." Nathan said looking at her.

"No, no pain medication." She slurred as she sat back in the bed.

"I really don't advise that Zoë." Nathan said as he looked up to Ryan for help.

"Zoë, you need it." Ryan said softly. Zoë glared at the both of them and then relaxed her head into the pillow, exhaling, letting them win.

"How about, I give you some anti-nausea medication?" Nathan questioned.

"How about something that doesn't make me feel awful!" She said as she picked up her head again and then quickly lowered it when the room began to spin violently.

"Zoë, you've been shot, you have had two operations and opened the wound once, you **need** pain medication." Nathan said sternly.

Zoë blinked a few times as she looked up at the ceiling, she took some deep breaths.

"Nathan…" Zoë said softly as she exhaled.

"I know, it's just the painkillers." He said softly seeing the effect on Zoë.

"Take me off… off it please." She said as she exhaled, she reached over to Nathan's hand and gently placed hers over his. "I… I don't like it."

"I know honey, just try and sleep." Nathan said as his voice softened from the argumentative tone that it was just before. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she drifted off into sleep and her hand fell from Nathan's. Ryan looked up at Nathan a little confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Nathan questioned as he saw the look on his face.

"She asked you to take it off." Ryan said.

"Yes she did, but I'm her doctor and she really needs it. Don't worry, it's for the best." Nathan said softly and a little defensively. Ryan gave him a small nod.

"She's going to be in and out of it for a while and I'll slowly lower the dose, but she's okay." Nathan said reassuring Ryan.

A couple of hours passed uneventfully and Nathan dropped in a few times to check up on her.

Horatio returned back and Ryan updated him.

"Wolfe, go home for a while and get something to eat and a change of clothes, she's not going anywhere." Horatio insisted as Ryan looked awful. Ryan gave him a nod and left. Horatio sat at her right and crossed his ankles and leant back. He saw the marks on Zoë's wrists had darkened and sighed to himself, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat back and closed his eyes. Zoë let out a few moans and opened her eyes blinking them a few times.

"Are you with me?" Horatio asked. Zoë heard him but couldn't make out what he was saying, it sounded like it was muffled, she just moaned. She moved her head and her head just spun even more, she went to try and pull the IV line out but Horatio stopped her before she could. She looked at Horatio.

"Ho… ha…Horatio?" She said very slurred and unintelligently. Horatio could clearly see how compromised her mental ability was and understood why she'd want to pull out the line. But he went to get Nathan and walked back over to her bed.

"You're okay sweetheart." Horatio softly said and then Nathan walked back in.

Zoë just moaned and rubbed her face.

"Just try and go back to sleep honey." Nathan said softly. Zoe brought her arms back down to her chest and stomach and fell asleep. Horatio sat back down and Nathan left after checking her over and moving her arm from her stomach so she wouldn't hurt herself. Horatio put his head back and thought about cases, he let his mind wander and then wondered where Ryan had gotten to. '_He's probably fallen asleep at home.'_ He thought to himself and then relaxed again.

The night quickly passed uneventfully, doctors popped in a few times to give her shots of morphine, that next day Ryan came back in and apologised for not coming back as he fell asleep on his sofa. Horatio went back to work and that day passed, Zoë barely woke up and when she did she only moaned a few times then went back to sleep. She slept throughout the next day and night as well while Ryan sat with her. Horatio came over the next day after that with Alexx and sent Ryan home.

Nathan came in and lifted Zoë's gown to check on the wound.

"It's healing nicely, I'm going to take her off the morphine today and change her to a weaker pain killer." Nathan said with a smile as he covered her up again.

"Thank you Nathan." Alexx said softly and Nathan gave her a smile.

"I better be off to work." She said and then left. Horatio sat down by the bed and Nathan left as well. He relaxed then made a few phone calls and told Eric that he wouldn't be in today and that if he needed anything, to ring him.

4 hours passed and Horatio was a little bored but kept himself occupied by switching from the chair to the window. Zoë began to wake, but was still a little fuzzy. Horatio walked over to her.

"How are you feeling today?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"Not too bad." Zoë said happily and tiredly slurring her words a little.

"Good." Horatio said with a smile.

"Nathan is taking off the morphine and will put you on some weaker pain medication." Horatio said as he leant against her bed. Zoë smiled and nodded at him, happy to hear that.

She looked at her watch and stared at the date. "Where's the time gone? How long have I been sleeping?" She slurred, looking Horatio confused. "You've been out of it for the past few days." Horatio said with a small smile. Zoë exhaled still a little confused, she then looked at him and tilted her head studying him.

"Are you okay Zoë?" Horatio asked looking at her expression.

"Yes, have you got a new suit?" She asked observing this suit she's not seen before.

"Yes, I had to get rid of a couple of mine and buy some more." Horatio said with a small shy smile.

"I'm so sorry, I'll give you the money for them." She said shyly and feeling guilty.

"No, it wasn't your fault." Horatio said softly.

"But it was my blood…" She said with a small smile.

"You're not going to give me the money; I needed some new suits anyway." Horatio said softly with a small reassuring smile. Zoë just stared at him. She sat up and looked down at the gown and her head began to spin rapidly.

"Another gown…" She said sarcastically with a small smile, blinking trying to make the spinning stop.

"Where's my clothes?" She asked as she looked around for them.

"They had to cut them off you when we brought you in." Horatio said softly.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go shopping too." She said with a small smile and then laid back down again when the spinning became too much.

"Do you know when I can go home?" Zoë slurred, hoping Nathan had said something about it.

"Sorry, I don't know." Horatio said as he looked out the window.

"Okay." Zoë said softly.

"I still feel odd!" She said with a small chuckle.

"It's awful! I don't understand why drug addicts risk everything just to take stuff like that!" She slurred and looked at him confused, still blinking and slurring her words.

"Beats me too, I've never understood it!" Horatio said with a smile looking at her. Zoë flashed him a tired smile and then Nathan walked in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. "Not too bad, still feel a little fuzzy though and my head is spinning." Zoë slurred with a smile at him.

"Yeah, there's morphine still in your system, you're going to feel like that for a little while." Nathan said as he picked up her notes. "I'm taking you off it though; you should start to feel a little better soon.

"When can I go?" Zoë asked looking up at him.

"When I say so" Nathan replied.

"Doesn't answer my question" Zoë said raising an eyebrow with a dazed smile.

"If all is well, you'll be allowed home tomorrow or the day after." Nathan said as he put her notes down.

"So, can I have a shower now?" Zoë asked.

"No, you can have a sponge bath though." Nathan said.

"You… giving me a sponge bath…. No thank you." She said cheekily, dropping her head back to the pillow.

"I didn't say I… I'd get someone else to do it." Nathan said as he crossed his arms.

"No thanks." Zoë said dismissively, yet politely.

"But… could I please have a new top… and where's my bra?" She asked.

"I can get you a top. Your bra was cut off when we cut your clothes off." Nathan said looking at her with a small smile.

"You cut it off? Surely it would have been easier to just take it off" Zoë slurred raising an eyebrow still with the drugged smile.

"We had to Zoë." Nathan said softly. She exhaled and gave him a small nod.

"I'll be back with that top." Nathan said as he disappeared out the door.

"What are you thinking about again?" Zoë asked seeing that look on Horatio's face.

"Nothing" He said with a small smile at her.

"You're not going to pull wool over my eyes." She said raising an eyebrow at him. Nathan walked back through the door and placed the top on the end of the bed.

"Thank you." She said with a smile and Nathan gave her a nod before walking back out.

"I'm just going to make a phone call." Horatio said as he got up and pulled his phone out. He looked back at her and she nodded at him before he walked out. Zoë watched the door close before she pulled the drip out, the ECG wires off her chest and the pulse oximeter. She swung her legs off the bed and slid off. She leant on the bed to get her balance and then picked up the top and walked into the en-suite and locked the door. Horatio heard something in Zoë's room and walked in on the phone still. He didn't see her in the bed and saw the wires everywhere and the machine beeping.

"Zoë?" Horatio called. "I'll call you back Eric." He said before hanging up.

"Zoë?" Horatio called and then knocked on the bathroom door. He didn't get a response from her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Horatio then heard the shower turn on and he knocked louder. "Zoë, open the door please." Horatio called loudly.

"Horatio, I'm fine. I'm just having a shower." Zoë called. Horatio sighed a sigh of relief hearing that she was okay.

"You're not supposed to be having a shower." Horatio said loudly and then Nathan walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked as he briskly walked over to the door.

"Zoë? I said no shower." Nathan said loudly as he reached for the door handle and went to open it. It was locked.

"Zoë, out now, please" Nathan said sternly.

"In a moment" She shouted through the door. Nathan exhaled running his hands through his hair. The both of them stood outside the door, 5 minutes passed and the shower turned off.

"If you don't come out of there soon, I'm going to call security to knock the door down." Nathan said loudly.

"Zoë?" Nathan shouted through the door.

"I'm okay. I'm just getting changed." She said loudly getting agitated.

She opened the door and began to tie up her wet hair.

"You're impossible." Nathan said standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah?" She mumbled with a small smile.

"You could have collapsed and made yourself worse!" Nathan stressed.

"But I didn't, and it just proves to you that I can go home – I can look after myself." Zoë said as she slowly walked between the two of them.

"Why can't you be like other patients and actually listen to your doctor?" Nathan said as he followed her back to the bed. She sat on the edge.

"Because then your job would be too easy." She replied with a wide grin, still sounding tired and drugged.

"You got that right." He said with his hands still on his hips. Horatio had stopped worrying and let them get on with it.

"Now please lie back because I'm going to have to change these dressings now." Nathan said as he pulled on a pair of gloves and picked up new dressings and placed them next to Zoë. Horatio walked over to the window and peered out while Nathan changed her dressings. She hissed in pain but tried to cover it up.

"Do you want any more pain medication?" Nathan asked as he placed the surgical tape over the bandage to hold it in place.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Zoë said firmly. "The effects have only just started to wear off!" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay." He simply said and then he snapped his gloves off and threw them away.

"If you listen to me, and don't do anything stupid today and tonight, I may let you home tomorrow." Nathan said as he crossed his arms.

"Thank you." She said happily.

"Did you hear what I said to start off with?" Nathan questioned.

"Yes, I have to listen to you." Zoë said rolling her eyes as Nathan flashed her a smile.

"Okay, now get some rest and I'll check up on you later." Nathan said as he turned around and then left.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be let off that easily." She slurred slightly with a cheeky smile at Horatio. He turned to her and walked over.

"Neither was I. But you really should listen to him." Horatio said with a small smile. "You had me worried then." He added.

"I'm sorry honey, but I needed a shower and there was no way I was going to get one if I listened to him." She said with a shy smile.

"Anyway, you still haven't told me what's been bothering you." She said with a smile trying to change the subject.

"It can wait until you're out of here." Horatio said dismissively. She looked at him and tilted her head urging him on.

"We can talk about it another time." He said again with a smile, shaking his head.

"Okay." She said as she relaxed back into the bed with a smile.

"Get some rest, and I'll be right back." Horatio said as he went to go and get a coffee. Zoë quickly fell asleep and Horatio returned and found Nathan giving her something.

"What's that?" Horatio questioned.

"It's some pain medication." Nathan said softly. "It's not going to knock her out, it's just going to take the edge of the pain." He added.

"She didn't want anymore." Horatio said partially glad that he was giving her some medication but also against it as it's not what she wants.

"It's in her best interest." Nathan said softly seeing the conflict on Horatio's face.

He left and Horatio sat down with the coffee. Zoë woke up 30 minutes later. Her head was spinning slightly and she exhaled.

"Mmm" She moaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked as he stood up and leant on her bed.

"Like Nathan's drugged me again" she said groggily.

"I'm afraid so." Horatio said hoping that she'd go back to sleep.

"When I get my hands on him…" She said dryly.

"It's alright, just try and go back to sleep sweetheart." Horatio said to try and keep her calm, she closed her eyes.

"Okay handsome." She said tiredly as she exhaled. '_Handsome?' _Horatio thought. She drifted back to sleep. '_She called me handsome? Does this mean she meant the kiss? It could be just because… but she's not called me that before. Or is she thinking… she can't be thinking it's him? She must know he's gone she's not that out of it.'_ Horatio's mind wandered as he sat back down. '_Does she know I like her? I've been giving her signals now for a long time. Should I take the plunge? I won't know unless I ask, will I? She seems to like me, but then she's equally as close with Wolfe. I can't, she's been through a lot, she shouldn't have to deal with extra stress.'_ He put his head back against the chair and wanted to take her hand in his, but didn't want to wake her. '_I cannot tell you just how relieved I am that you're okay. I don't know what I would have done without you. I can't imagine going to work and you not being there, I can't imagine what it would be like to not have you be a part of my life any longer. I wish I had the courage to tell her, but there's no way she feels the same about me. I'm sure she likes Wolfe, positive.' _Horatio sat thinking to himself, steadily breathing, watching her breathe and sleep peacefully.

Ryan walked in 30 minutes later and sat down.

"H, if you wanna' go, I've got it covered." He said with a smile.

"I'm okay Mr Wolfe, thank you though." Horatio said as he stayed sitting. Ryan sat the other side and they chatted about how Zoë was doing.

Ryan played on his phone for a little while as Horatio fell asleep in the chair and then Ryan eventually fell asleep himself. The night passed uneventfully and Zoë woke at about 5.30, and got up to go to the loo. She flushed the chain which woke Horatio and Ryan. They both immediately stood up and walked over to the door.

"Are you okay in there Zoë?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zoë replied as she washed her hands then washed her face. She dried her face and hands and then walked out.

"I don't need my hand to be held everywhere I go." Zoë said sarcastically as they followed her back to the bed.

"We just want to make sure you're okay." Ryan said as he walked around the bed and sat back down.

"I'm going to get some coffee, do you want any?" Horatio asked Ryan and Zoë.

"That would be divine, thank you." Zoë replied happily.

"Yes please, thanks H." Ryan said as he shuffled in his seat. Horatio walked out and got some coffee.

"How are you doing?" Zoë asked Ryan.

"Good thanks, you?" Ryan replied.

"Yeah, good thanks." Zoë replied with a smile. "My heads a lot clearer now." She added as she shuffled in the bed. Ryan sat back and thought to himself for a little while.

"Do you want to go out for a drink or something once you get out of here one night? I've been wanting to ask you for a little while now, but I've not got around to it. I mean, if you're not feeling up to it though, I completely understand…" Ryan asked shyly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Sure honey, that would be nice, but… just a drink… as friends." Zoë said softly not wanting to hurt him.

"Sure, that would be good." Ryan said less enthusiastically.

"I'm really sorry honey. I mean I love it how we are together; I don't want anything about us to change. I hope you understand. It's been a stressful time and quite honestly I don't know what to think at the moment." Zoë said, slurring a little and feeling really bad now.

"No, that's fine. If you don't ask, you don't get. That's cool. Erm…" Ryan said unsure what to say.

"Sorry honey, but I'd really still like that drink." She said with a small smile placing a hand over his.

She felt incredibly bad seeing the look on his face. "I don't know… perhaps we–" She began to say as Ryan looked up at her with hope and then Nathan walked in.

"Hello and how are we feeling today?" He asked. Zoë and Ryan both looked at him.

"A lot better after you slipped me some more pain medication yesterday…" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I only gave it to you so you could sleep peacefully; it also took the edge off the pain." Nathan said crossing his arms as he stood at the end of her bed.

"Hmmm" he mumbled still raising the eyebrow at him.

"How are you feeling though?" Nathan asked as he uncrossed his arms and walked over to the side of her bed.

"Not bad at all." She said with a smile looking up at him.

"Okay, well let me be the judge of that." He said with a grin.

"This may hurt a little." He said softly as he placed his hands over her stomach and gently palpated. Horatio walked in with 3 coffees and handed one to Ryan. Horatio stood by the window after he placed Zoë's coffee on the side. Nathan thoroughly checked her over.

"Right Detective Chambers, I think you're free to leave in that case." He said as he placed his stethoscope back around his neck.

"Thank you!" Zoë said excitedly.

"Before you go, you have a follow up appointment with me for one weeks' time, during that week, no work, no exercise and nothing strenuous. It's bed rest all week. There's still sedative and pain medication in your system, so no driving or anything for the next 24 hours, you'll probably find that there will be gaps in your memory – that'll be due to the medication and it's nothing to worry about." Nathan said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. Thank you Nathan." Zoë said as she threw the blanket off and began to climb off the bed.

"Seriously, no work" he stressed, looking from Zoë to Horatio.

"She won't be working, don't worry." Horatio assured him.

"If you feel unwell or anything, you call or come straight back, okay? Here's some strong painkillers, take them with food; take 2, four times a day. They're going to make you sleepy, so no driving and don't forget my appointment. Here's for some other painkillers, take these twice a day, or 4 times if you feel you need them." Nathan stressed again as Zoë slowly got off the bed.

"Okay, okay. Thank you. Where's my shoes?" She asked looking around.

"Here." Nathan said picking up a pair of shoes from under the bed. "They are a little bloody…" He said as he handed them to Zoë.

"Thank you." Zoë said as she took them from him.

"Wait here." Nathan said as he headed out. They gathered their things and Nathan walked back in with a wheelchair. He wheeled her out and put the brakes on as they got outside. She held the coffee Horatio had got her and sipped it every now and then.

"Thank you Nathan." Zoë said again as she got up and shook his hand.

"Thank you." Both Ryan and Horatio said as they shook his hand as well. Nathan gave them all a nod and walked back in with the wheelchair.

"Let's get you home." Horatio said as they started to walk towards his hummer.

"Certainly!" Zoë said excitedly.

"Will you be following Mr Wolfe?" Horatio asked as he turned to him.

"I've got somewhere to be, but I'll send you a message later Zoë. See you later." Ryan said.

"Okay honey, I'll see you soon. Thank you." She said with a smile, Ryan gave her a small smile.

"Thank you for everything Ryan, really." She said sincerely as she moved in to give him a gentle hug. He gently wrapped his arms around her and then they withdrew from the hug.

"It's okay." Ryan said with a smile and then gave Horatio a nod. He made his way back to his hummer. She could see he was still feeling slightly awkward and she felt bad.

"Come on, let's get you home" he said with a small smile and he then helped her in to the hummer.

He drove her home, as he helped her out of the hummer she placed her hand on his side over where the bullet had hit him. He tried to hide his pain as his muscles tensed and inhaled sharply.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Horatio, what have you done?" She asked looking at him very concerned and completely unaware of the fact that he was in fact hit with the bullet. She immediately withdrew her hand.

"It's nothing, I'm good" he said with a reassuring smile but she could tell he was in pain.

"Horatio…" she said looking at him.

"I'm good" he said, still trying to reassure her.

"Well, what have you done then?" She asked, concerned.

"It's just a graze, it's fine" he said, trying to dismiss the subject.

"A graze… on your side?" She raised an eyebrow at him, thinking he was lying.

"Yes, a graze" he said and hoped for her to stop quizzing him.

"Horatio, that's a bizarre place to get a graze." She said looking at him, placing a hand on her hip.

He exhaled and looked down at the floor before looking back up at her. "The bullet that went through you caught my side, but I'm okay. I didn't need sutures, it's only a graze" he said, not wanting to worry her.

She looked at him softly and gave him a small smile. She knew he was telling her the truth and that it wasn't that bad, otherwise he would have ended up in there too. She dropped her hand from her hip and softened her stance.

"Okay honey, as long as you're okay, I'm really sorry." She said looking at him and he gave her a nod.

He walked her up to her door and she opened it.

"Do you want to come in?" She questioned with a smile.

"No, it's okay. I'll let you rest." Horatio said with a small smile.

"Come in, please, I want to speak with you." She said as she gestured for him to come in.

"Okay." He said in submission and beeped the hummer locked. He was happy that she got him to come in.

She dropped her stuff off in the kitchen and turned to Horatio.

"Do you want a drink? Coffee? Orange juice? Oh wait… how long have I been away?" Zoë asked as she turned to the fridge and opened it.

"About a week" he said.

"Yeah, I think you're just going to have to have water." She said as she pulled the milk out and anything that needed to be thrown away, she threw it in the bin.

"No thank you, I'm okay." Horatio said with a small shy smile.

"Okay, do you want to go through to the living room, it's a little more comfy and I've missed my sofa." She said as she walked through to the living room and Horatio followed.

"Do sit down, where ever you want." She said with a smile as she gingerly sat and pulled her legs up under her.

"Thank you, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Horatio questioned. '_Is she going to talk to me about that kiss? Does she remember?! If she doesn't remember, I'm going to have to tell her, she'll want to know. Do I say that I let her kiss me? Should I drop her a hint that I liked it? Or could that push her away from me? Ah, I'd give anything to have those soft lips on mine again.' _He thought to himself.

Thank you for reading/reviewing! I will have the last chapter up tomorrow morning (Sunday).


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Ah yes, now… what is it that's been bothering you? You've dismissed it each time I've brought it up. I know you're hiding something." She said with a small reassuring smile.

'_How am I going to say this? Does she even have to know? I can't lie to her…'_ Horatio sighed and leaned over to her leaning on his knees.

"It's nothing." He said softly as he looked at her, backing out of whatever he was going to say and wanting it to be over already in fear of her reaction.

"Horatio, it's not nothing; now out with it." She said with a cheeky smile. He sighed again.

"It's not been bothering me as such; I just thought that perhaps you should know." Horatio paused and looked at Zoë who urged him to go on. He quickly looked down to his hands as he clasped them together.

"The other morning, you had woken up and you were out of it…" He said as he looked back at her, trying to judge her reaction already.

"Oh no… what did I do?" Zoë said dropping her head in embarrassment already, she had an embarrassed smile plastered all over her face, thinking it was bad.

"Well, you had gotten yourself out of bed and collapsed, but I had caught you before you hit the floor, you then collapsed again in my arms and I tried to get you back on the bed…" Horatio paused again looking to Zoë who had her full concentration on him still urging him to go on, dreading what he's going to say.

"You…. well…. erm, you kissed me." Horatio said as he exhaled waiting for her response, but hoping she'd be okay with it. Zoë's eyes widened in horror and his heart sank, knowing immediately that she wasn't of sound mind when she kissed him and clearly didn't intend to.

"Horatio, I'm so sorry. Really, I'm so sorry. I don't remember it at all." She put her hand up to her head and bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Really, I'm so sorry." She said again. '_She's apologising? I knew she didn't think of me in that way, why would she apologise otherwise? I shouldn't have said anything.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"You don't need to apologise, I just thought you should know. Don't worry about it, you really weren't with it." Horatio said as he sat up straight taking a breath.

"I'm sorry. Does… does anyone else know?" She questioned as her face flushed red from embarrassment.

"No, you don't need to worry about that." Horatio said. "You don't need to be embarrassed, I understand. Really." Horatio added with a soothing tone and he looked at her with a reassuring smile, trying to comfort her somewhat.

"Well, thank you for sharing… if I'm honest, I don't remember much about being in there, Nathan had me drugged most of the time!" Zoë said still embarrassed and Horatio gave her a nod.

"I'm going to leave you to rest now, but I'll come back round later with some shopping. If you need anything, just give me a ring, okay?" Horatio said softly as he stood up along with Zoë, it broke his heart to find out that she really didn't mean it, but her happiness was his priority and if her happiness meant being with someone else or single then he was willing to accept it, even if it did hurt him. He knew he'd definitely prefer her to be single though, he knew it would hurt him a lot more to see her with someone else. He began to think about her and Ryan, he convinced himself that they were going to get together and he'd just have to accept it.

"You don't need to do that honey." Zoë said softly with a shy smile.

"I do, you have to eat properly, otherwise you're going to be off work for even longer, and I need one of my best CSI's back as soon as it's possible." He said with a cheeky boyish smile.

"Okay, just let yourself in. You know the code don't you?" Zoë asked softly.

"I do, I shall see you later. You promise to call me if you have any problems?" Horatio questioned.

"I promise." She said with a smile. Horatio headed for the door and Zoë followed.

"Thank you for everything Horatio." She said sincerely.

"Not a problem." He said with a smile as he stepped out of the door and beeped his hummer unlocked. She waved bye and shut the door once he had left. She went upstairs and had a shower. She put her knickers on and then went to put her bra on, but that proved a little too painful so she left it. She pulled her pj shorts up and then a black strappy top on. She looked in the mirror. '_Christ I've lost weight…'_ She thought to herself already laying out a diet and exercise plan in her mind. She tidied up and then went downstairs and sat on the sofa and watched TV. She pulled on her fluffy slippers and lounged on the sofa and fell asleep. It was 7pm in the evening and Horatio popped back around and let himself in. He placed the spare key on the table beside the door and walked through to the kitchen, noticing the TV on in the living room as he walked past it. He placed the bags on the island counter and walked back through to the living room. He saw her lying along the sofa, he immediately noticed that she'd lost weight and the bottom of her ribs and hip bones were showing a lot more. He got a little concerned but then thought that she does look after herself and she'll quickly put it back on. His heart rate had picked up as he started to worry that she'd collapsed.

"Zoë?" He questioned.

"Zoë?" he questioned a little louder and she woke up. She looked up at him and he stopped worrying but beginning to feel bad for waking her.

"Sorry, I thought you had collapsed." He said shyly as she sat up, again embarrassed that she'd fallen asleep on the sofa while Horatio was round. '_Oh Lord, I don't even have a bra on with this small top! Good God, I fell asleep like that with shorts on? I may as well just give my dignity away.'_ She thought to herself, again flushing red.

"Sorry Horatio." She said as she stood and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry about it, it's your house. I've got you a few bits from the supermarket." Horatio said as he looked out of the living room.

"Thank you honey, let me go and put my dressing gown on. I'll be right back. Sit down or something." She said as she quickly disappeared and ran up the stairs. She quickly stopped herself and hissed in pain at the stabbing pain that was now coursing through her body. Horatio had heard her footsteps suddenly stop.

"Zoë, are you okay?" He questioned as he briskly walked out of the living room.

"Yeah" she said loudly. He could hear the pain in her voice and peered up the stairs and saw her doubled over holding her abdomen.

"Zoë!" Horatio said alarmed as he rushed up the stairs.

"It's okay, I just ran up the stairs without thinking. Boy, Nathan really was right about the no exercise!" She said with a small chuckle trying to lighten the moment and reassure Horatio that she was okay. "I'll be alright in a moment." She added.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs." Horatio said as he placed a hand on her back. She took a breath and stood up straight still in pain. She took another step and doubled over again.

"Do you want me to call Nathan?" Horatio questioned.

"No, no. I'll be fine in a moment. It's easing." She said as she stood up straight again. Horatio took hold of her left hand and placed his right arm around her back and lightly planted his hand on her waist, he felt her soft smooth skin under his hand as her top had ridden up slightly. He helped her up the stairs slowly. He could feel her stomach muscles tensing from the pain. '_Her skin is just as perfect as her lips, oh how I wish this was under different circumstances and she wasn't in pain.'_ Horatio thought to himself, he then dragged himself back to reality feeling her stomach muscles tense again and knowing that she was in quite a bit of pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give him a call?" Horatio asked.

"I'm sure, I'm okay. I just didn't think; it's my fault." She said softly as the pain eased.

"Okay." Horatio said unsure if it's the right decision. They walked into Zoë's bedroom and Horatio let go of her slowly.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she picked up her dressing gown.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you." She said with a small smile as she tied it around her waist.

"Are you sure?" Horatio questioned.

"I'm sure Horatio, thank you." She said with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"Just checking, why don't you get into bed and I'll put the shopping away?" He asked.

"No, there's no need for that. Thank you though, I'm fine, honestly." She said smiling at him.

Horatio looked at her, looking for more reassurance.

"Horatio, stop worrying, I'm fine." She insisted.

"Now, do you want that coffee?" She said with a smile as she headed out of the room with Horatio following.

"No thank you, I should probably get back to mine soon, I've got a lot of paperwork to finish." He said softly as they began to walk down the stairs.

"Okay, if you need a hand, I can do paperwork." She said looking back at him hoping he'd say that she could help out with the paperwork.

"No working." He said with a small smile.

"Okay." She said with a grin walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Thank you again Horatio."

"No problem." He said with a smile as she began to unpack the bags.

"Have you taken those painkillers yet?" Horatio questioned, suspecting that she hadn't.

"Erm… no" she said waiting for a lecture.

"Zoë, no wonder you're in pain." Horatio said lowering his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, when you left; I had a shower then fell asleep… I didn't have the chance." She said innocently with raised eyebrows.

"Well take them in a minute then." He said softly.

"Okay." She said with a smile. She finished putting the shopping away and offered him a coffee again. He declined and said he had to get on with some work. She handed him some cash for the shopping and he pushed her hand away.

"You don't need to pay me." He said with a small smile.

"I want to." She insisted.

"Take your painkillers and go to bed. If you need me, ring me. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you." She said with a smile. He gave her a nod and turned around to walk towards the door. As he turned Zoë slyly slipped the notes into his pocket without him noticing and followed him to the door with a grin.

"I'll nip round tomorrow morning, just to make sure everything's okay." Horatio said as he stepped out and placed the key back in the plant pot.

"Okay honey, I'll see you then. Thank you." She said with a smile as he walked down her drive and down the road, she shut her door and went upstairs to bed. She climbed in and relaxed instantly, she was asleep within minutes. Horatio got back to his and reached to get his keys out of his pocket and felt the money. He sighed and chuckled to himself realising that she must have done it as he turned. He let himself in and walked through to his study where he did some paperwork and then fixed himself some dinner and had a shower then went to bed.

The next morning Horatio quickly popped over to Zoë's and found her in the kitchen already up and making coffee. He made sure she was okay and then left for work after saying that he'd pop round later. She went back upstairs and got into bed and watched TV, she dozed for most of the day. Her phone rang and she answered it seeing Ryan's name.

"Zoë" she said as she answered the phone and exhaled steadily, still tired.

"Hi Zoë, it's Ryan, just ringing to see how you are?" He questioned as she heard him rustling paper in the background.

"I'm good thanks pretty boy, I've just been sleeping most of the day if I'm honest!" She said a little more awake and smiled.

"Good, I was er… going to ask what you were going to say the other day but was cut off by Nathan walking in?" Ryan awkwardly asked, but couldn't stand it any longer and needed to know.

"When? What conversation was that? Sorry, it's all such a blur." She said as she rubbed one of her eyes.

"Just before you were discharged? Do you remember it?" Ryan questioned, kind of hoping she didn't, so he could ask her another time and hopefully get a different answer but also hoping she did so she could answer what she started.

"Ohh, about going out for a drink?" She said realising what he was talking about.

"Yeah" Ryan said, waiting to hear what she was going to say.

"Yeah, it'll be lovely to go out for a drink with everyone." She said, recalling his question slightly differently as she was still under the influence of sedative and painkillers in the hospital.

"With everyone?" Ryan questioned softly.

"Yeah, that was what you suggested, wasn't it?" She questioned, hearing the questioning tone in his voice.

"Yeah… yeah it was." Ryan said, not wanting to embarrass himself again by asking her out again just yet, suspecting the answer would be the same.

"Yeah, we'll have to do it sometime soon." She said with a smile.

"When you're feeling up to it, let me know and I'll put something into place." Ryan said softly, at least he'd still get to spend some time with her outside of work, even if it was with others.

"Sounds like a plan pretty boy." She said sweetly.

"Indeed it does. I'll let you get back to resting and I'll speak to you soon. Give me a ring if you need anything." Ryan said softly.

"Will do honey, thank you." She said with a smile.

"Bye" Ryan said and Zoë replied with the same answer before they hung up. Ryan exhaled as he put his phone back in his pocket. Zoë snuggled back down as she put her phone back on the side and dozed off again. Alexx then phoned her and checked up on her, they had a fairly long conversation and then Alexx left Zoë to go back to sleep. Zoë got up about 5 and made herself some pasta and ate it in the living room, she stuck the plate and things in the dishwasher and went upstairs for another shower. She took the bandage off and the wound seemed to be healing well, it wasn't fully healed, but it was looking better, the one on her back seemed a lot better than the front, probably because it wasn't re-opened. She began to get some stomach cramps and crawled into bed. She tried to sleep but couldn't because it was rather painful. She got up and walked into her bathroom, looking in the mirror she pulled her top up and looked at the wound, the pain only seemed to get worse and worse. Horatio had let himself in and walked upstairs, he knocked on her door but she hadn't heard. He walked over to the bathroom and saw her looking at the wound.

"Sorry Zoë, I did knock." Horatio said as he turned around and headed back for the door.

"Don't worry Horatio, sorry." She said as she pulled her top down and made her way back to the bedroom. She stopped herself at the door way as a cramp hit her. '_What the hell is this? It's not that that time of the month yet and it's usually lower?'_ She thought to herself. Horatio heard her hiss in pain and rushed back over, she was holding her stomach and seemed to be in a lot of pain as she leant against the doorframe.

"What have you done?" He asked softly.

"Nothing, all I did was eat dinner and then came back up here for a shower." She said as she exhaled in pain looking up to him.

"Come on." Horatio said warmly as he took a hold of her arm and placed his hand around her waist. He helped her over to her bed and then helped her sit.

"What's the problem?" He asked softly.

"It hurts!" She said in pain and getting a little stressed.

"Okay sweetheart, do you mind if I have a look?" Horatio asked softly seeing her stress levels elevate and the pain in her eyes.

"No, go ahead. I can't see anything wrong with it though." She said as she hissed in pain.

"Okay sweetheart, just lie back for me." He asked and he helped her to lie back. "Well done" he said softly, trying to reassure her. She was clearly in a lot of pain and didn't understand why.

He gently pulled her top up and looked at the wound, gently feeling around it. She hissed in pain again.

"I'm going to call Nathan, it looks okay. But you shouldn't be in this much pain." Horatio said as he pulled her top back down and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Nathan?" Horatio questioned.

"Hi Horatio, what can I do for you? Is Zoë okay?" He said softly.

"I don't know, she appears to be in a lot of pain but hasn't done anything to cause the pain." Horatio said confused looking down at Zoë writhe in pain each time a cramp struck.

"Okay, what sort of pain is she having?" Nathan questioned.

"Sweetheart, can you describe the pain to me please?" Horatio asked as he sat on the edge of her bed beside her and placed his hand on her left arm. "Sharp cramps." She said as she exhaled violently as she reached over to his arm with her right and took a tight hold of his wrist in hope it may ease the pain somehow.

"Sharp cramps." Horatio said to Nathan.

"Has she taken the painkillers I gave her?" Nathan asked suspecting she hadn't even touched them.

"Have you taken the painkillers?" Horatio asked her as he gently stroked her arm with his thumb and she shook her head.

"No she hasn't." Horatio sighed on the phone to Nathan, he knew he should have stayed to make her take them.

"Okay, has she eaten?" Nathan asked, thinking.

"Yes I think so. You have eaten haven't you?" Horatio said and she nodded at him.

"What did you have?" Horatio asked. "Pasta" she replied as a severe cramp struck and raised her knees, gripping his wrist tighter then released it to placed her hand over her stomach.

"She had pasta." Horatio said on the phone as his heart ached to see her in so much pain.

"Okay, it's nothing to worry about, it's just because she's eaten quite a solid food and not taken the painkillers, as the stomach is trying to digest the food it'll be pulling on the internal wound causing the cramps which cause her stomach muscles to cramp and pulls on the external wound. Get her to take the tablets and if she's still in severe pain in the morning, you need to bring her to me." Nathan said softly.

"Okay, thank you Nathan." Horatio replied.

"Keep an eye on her for a while, if she worsens, bring her straight in and call me, there's the potential that her asthma could worsen, so you need to keep a close eye on her for the first time she takes the medication as she's not had it before under my care. Call me if you have any questions." He said.

"Okay, thank you." Horatio said and they hung up.

"Sweetheart, where are the painkillers?" Horatio asked as he put his phone away.

"I think they're in the kitchen." Zoë said as Horatio got up.

"I'm just going to get them, okay?" Zoë nodded at him and he quickly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he got some water and picked up the packet of Dilaudid and a packet of Naproxen. He walked back up the stairs and walked into Zoë's bedroom.

"Okay sweetheart, I need you to take these and you're going to feel better, okay?" Horatio said as he placed the water on the side and popped two pills out of the Dilaudid packet.

Zoë sat up and sat at the edge of the bed beside Horatio. He handed her the tablets and she drank the water.

"Thank you Horatio." She said as she looked at him with a very small smile and then another cramp hit and she doubled over.

"Take these as well" Horatio said as he picked up the Naproxen box.

"It's not that bad, I don't need both, Dilaudid will do the trick." Zoë insisted.

"Okay" Horatio said, knowing that Dilaudid was a very strong drug.

"Lie down sweetheart, it'll make you feel better." Horatio said as he helped her to lie back down.

"Nathan's said that I need to keep an eye on you for a little while, is that okay?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes, it's fine. Make yourself at home. I'd offer you a drink… but I don't think getting up is the smartest idea." She said with a small smile.

"No, you just lay there and relax, I'll get myself a glass of water in a moment, okay?" He said with a small smile. Another cramp hit and she clenched her jaw.

"Oh and I almost forgot to mention, smooth move last night. You know you could pick-pocket with skills like that!" he said with a cheeky boyish smile trying to lighten the situation.

"I've never tried." She said looking over to him with a smile and then another cramp hit and she held her stomach with both of her hands as she exhaled. Horatio placed his hand over hers.

"It'll stop hurting in a while." Horatio said soothingly. She pulled one of her hands out from under this and placed it over his hand, she then squeezed his hand from the pain, he was happy to see her accepting his help but hated to see this much pain inflicted on her.

They had a conversation about work to try and get her mind off the pain and about 20 minutes later the cramps were starting to ease. Horatio could tell as she was beginning to relax a lot more and becoming a little drowsy.

"I'm going to get a glass of water okay." Horatio said softly as he got up from the bed. Zoë gave him a nod and he walked out as she closed her eyes. He quietly walked back in to check on her and she was fast asleep. He walked back out and sat down stairs checking in on her every 15 minutes. After 2 hours Horatio left and left her a note on her bedside table. '_I'll be back in the morning, ring if you need anything. Horatio'_ is what the note read. He went back to his and had a shower and got into bed once he was satisfied that Zoë was okay.

He was up bright and early and sorted himself out and headed over to Zoë's. He let himself in and knocked on her bedroom door. She woke up and greeted him. He walked in and handed her a glass of water with two pills.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Horatio asked tilting his head.

"Better, thank you." She said with a small shy smile.

"Good, now please take these." Horatio said as she sat up and pulled the duvet up over her. He handed her the water and pills.

"Thank you." She said with a small tired smile.

"Ring me if you need anything, anything at all okay? I'm going to try and nip back this afternoon, if not I'll get Alexx to pop over or something, then I'll be back this evening, okay?" Horatio said softly.

"Thank you honey" She said as she placed the glass on the bed side table. He gave her a nod and walked out and went to work. Zoë slid back down into her warm bed and went back to sleep.

Alexx popped over at around 2 but didn't want to wake her, so she left a note. '_Hope you're feeling a little better, missing you at work! Take these when you wake up. Alexx x.'_ By the note there was a glass of water and the packet of tablets.

Zoë woke up at 4.30 and got up, made some soup and took the tablets. She took a shower and got back into bed feeling drowsy again. Nathan had called Horatio at work to make sure Zoë was okay. Horatio said that she seemed well this morning and was still sleeping when Alexx went round at 2. Nathan was happy to hear it. A few hours passed and Horatio popped over at 9pm. Zoë woke up when she heard him come in. He walked up the stairs and she greeted him.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned.

"Well." She said with a tired smile.

"I'm glad to hear it." Horatio said as he handed a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said as she took the glass and popped two tablets out of the packet. Horatio left and got some rest himself.

The next day passed with the same routine except Zoë had stopped taking so many pills and was feeling a lot better. On the 5th day of being home she had arranged to go out to a quiet restaurant with the team as she needed to get out and interact with people instead of sleeping all day. Horatio picked her up and they met everyone at the restaurant and were seated. The waitress took their orders and then came back with their drinks. Their food soon arrived and they ate, it was a very pleasant evening and they always enjoyed it when they went out together. Zoë was getting tired and they could all see that she was, even if she didn't admit it.

"We best be off Zoë." Horatio said as they all paid their tab and agreed that they were going to head off too. They got up and headed for the door.

"I'll see you all at work next week!" Zoë said with a big grin.

"We certainly will honey." Alexx said as she moved in to give her a hug.

"I'll see you later Alexx." Zoë said softly as they broke from the hug. Zoë went to hug Eric and then Ryan. Horatio then opened the door for her to climb in and closed it after her.

"Ready?" Horatio asked as he plugged his seatbelt in and Zoë gave him a nod.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as they drove home in his car.

"Really well, a little bit tired now, but it's been really good to see everyone!" She said with a massive smile on her face.

"Good." He said smiling. Zoë adjusted her top as it was pulling on the stitches.

"Okay?" Horatio questioned seeing her do this.

"Yep, just moving my top" she said smiling at him.

"You need to stop worrying." She said as she looked at him smiling as he concentrated on the road.

"I can never stop worrying." He said with a smile as he moved onto the motorway.

"That's true." She said smiling looking out of the side window. They pulled off the motorway and were almost home.

"We must do things like that a lot more." She said looking around to him.

"That can be arranged." Horatio said with a smile as they turned into their road. Horatio pulled up on her drive and she said thank you and went to get out. She got half way out and hissed in pain and sat straight back down.

"Wait there." Horatio said as he got out of the car and shut his door. He walked around to Zoë's door and helped her out.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he had his hand on her back as he closed the door.

"Yeah, it just pulled a little." She said pulling her top away from the area.

"Let's get you inside." Horatio said as he beeped the car locked. Zoë let them in and walked through to the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink? Coffee?" She asked with a smile as she turned around.

"Erm… go on then." He said softly and then watched her move around the kitchen when she stopped as she got the sugar out of the shoulder height cupboard. She hissed in pain and left the sugar there.

"Sit down, I'll make the coffee." He insisted as he moved over to her and made her sit down on one of the stools by the island counter.

"Sorry Horatio." She apologised.

"You don't need to be sorry." He said as he got the sugar and poured the boiling water into the two cups waiting. He turned around and placed the two cups on the counter beside Zoë.

"There you go." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled the cup towards her and smiled at him up through her lashes.

"No problem, it was a shared effort anyway." He said with a small smile before he looked down as heat developed in his cheeks. He loved it when she looked at him like that.

"That's true." She said with a small chuckle. They chatted about work and general things when Horatio looked at the time.

"I should be heading off; I'll pop round tomorrow though. Take some painkillers." He ordered her.

"Okay, okay." She said with a cheeky smile. She got up and walked with him to the door. He turned to say bye and she went in to give him a hug as well, he usually never hugged people unless they were in desperate need of comfort, but he always loved being closer to Zoë and enjoyed her hugs, she and rarely Alexx were the only exceptions.

"I really did enjoy tonight, it's good to have some human interaction again." She said as they broke from the hug and she looked up at him. His eyes sparkled as the light refracted off them.

"I enjoyed it too." Horatio added as he held her gaze. She bit her bottom lip gently and glanced down at his lips he did the same, hoping what he was thinking was actually going to happen. Both of their hearts began to beat faster and harder as they then knew what was about to happen. She leant in and ever so lightly pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes, he closed his too as her right arm came up and around the back of his neck. They kissed again, a little firmer this time as their breathing deepened and accelerated. She brought her body in closer to his as she wrapped her left arm around his waist and he placed his left hand on her right hip and his right on her shoulder blade. They slowly parted lips as they deepened the kiss. She pulled him in closer and gently backed him up against the front door. Both of their stomachs fluttered.

He broke from the kiss. "Are you okay?" he whispered against her lips, worried that he had pushed her to kiss him or that she was again under the influence of her painkillers and wasn't thinking straight. "Yeah" she whispered against his and then very gently bit his lip as he went back in to passionately kiss her. She pushed herself against him more and their bodies fit perfectly together. He could feel himself stir in his trousers as the moment heated up. Suddenly she broke from the kiss and put her forehead to his as she hissed in pain and took her arm off his back and held her abdomen.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his warm lips as she took a breath. She pulled her head away from his and looked into his eyes.

"Don't apologise, now go and take some painkillers and get into bed." He said with a smile and she nodded at him with a smile herself, despite still being in pain.

"Are you going to be okay?" Horatio asked still embracing her.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She said with a small cheeky smile. She let go of his neck as she hissed in pain again.

"Let's get you upstairs then." Horatio said seeing the pain she was in. He took a hold of her hand and held her waist as he helped her upstairs. He sat her on her bed.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, thank you Horatio." She said with a smile.

"Okay, give me a ring if you need me." He insisted.

"I will, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you again." She said with a cheeky smile. A boyish smile appeared across his face as he turned and walked out. He got into his car and parked on his drive, still smiling to himself. '_Does this mean she likes me? She meant that one, didn't she? She wasn't too drowsy from the painkillers. She can't actually like me, can she? But that kiss had such passion; she has to like me to kiss me like that surely? It was even better than the last time! I cannot believe that has just happened.'_ Horatio thought to himself with a smile, still feeling her lips against his and feeling her lip balm on his lips.

Zoë had gotten up and got in the shower. She studied the wound and one of the stitches had been pulled which is why it was giving her some pain. She got out and put her pj's on and climbed into bed, happy. She took her inhaler like she did every morning and night and went to sleep. Horatio woke her up the next morning with a coffee in his hand.

"You're an angel." She said as she sat up, hissing in pain slightly.

"Are you okay?" He questioned as he placed the coffee on the side.

"Yeah, one of the stitches has just been pulled, that's all. I think I did it last night as I got out of the car." She said as she picked up the coffee.

"Thank you." She said as she took a sip with a smile.

"Are you sure it's nothing serious?" Horatio questioned.

"I'm sure." She said with a smile.

"Can I have a quick look please?" Horatio asked wanting to make sure it was in fact fine.

"Okay." She said as she exhaled and placed the mug on the side then got out of bed and stood beside the bedside table. She pulled her top up just enough to show him. He bent down and took a close look.

"It's bleeding, or has been bleeding a little." Horatio said as he gently touched the area under it.

"Oh, I'll get it cleaned up." She said as Horatio stepped back, she walked into her bathroom and got an antiseptic wipe and cleaned the area.

"It'll be fine; I've got to see Nathan tomorrow anyway to have them out." She called from the bathroom. Horatio walked over to the door.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She said as she cleaned the area as she looked in the mirror. She pulled her top down and turned to Horatio.

"I need to get off now but I'll pop back around later and have some painkillers, okay?" He said as he backed away from the door as Zoë began to walk out. Her face contorted with pain again and she pulled her top away from the wound.

"You're not okay." Horatio said as he watched her try and hide the pain.

"I'm okay; I just need to put a bandage on it and a different top to stop it pulling and getting caught." She said as she turned back around and walked into the bathroom. She pulled the top away from the wound and it had begun to bleed a little again. It stung as she pulled the top away and she hissed in pain, causing her stomach muscles to contract causing more pain. She hissed as she inhaled and tried to bare it as she leant on the sink basin. Horatio walked back over to the door to see if she was okay.

"Zoë?" He questioned.

"I'm okay." She said as she stood up straight and gave him a forced smile. He cautiously entered the bathroom.

"Turn around and I'll put the bandage on it." Horatio said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and leant back on the basin as she handed him the bandage and antiseptic wipe.

He bent down to get a good look and very gently cleaned the area again and lightly placed the bandage over it. She placed her hand on his shoulder so she had control over him, if he hurt her too much, she could ease him away easily. He had finished and began to stand up again when she leant in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips again. He could taste the strawberry lip balm that she had on.

"Thank… you." She said as they pecked at each other's lips.

"No… problem" He replied between butterfly kisses. His fingers lightly traced up her lower spine where her top was still up and she got goose bumps as her stomach fluttered. He felt her smooth skin unwrap under his fingertips and she ran a gentle hand through his hair causing the fluttering in his stomach to intensify.

"You need… to go to… work." She said between the kisses as she placed her right hand on his chest.

"You're right." He said with a small smile as they pulled out of the kiss, keeping their lips inches from each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I'll see you later." She said as she gave him one last kiss with a cheeky smile.

"I'll see you later." He said back as he gently let his hand drop from her waist as he then adjusted his jacket. He stepped back and followed Zoë out of the bathroom as she pulled her top down. Zoë headed for the door.

"Where are you going? You need to get back into bed." Horatio said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"I was going to show you out." She said with a cheeky grin as she turned around.

"No, you're going to get into bed and finish that coffee while I ask if there's anything I can get you while I'm here?" Horatio ordered softly with this head tilted. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you honey, but there's nothing else you can do for me. Thank you." She said with a smile tilting her head at him. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, I'm getting into bed." She said rolling her eyes sarcastically as she walked over to her bed. He smiled at her with a boyish grin.

"I'll see you later." He said as he headed out of the door. '_She definitely meant that, I'm sure of it. She actually likes me! I'm the last person I thought she'd like, I thought she liked Ryan?'_ Horatio thought to himself, absolutely ecstatic.

Zoë picked up a baggy t-shirt and replaced the small top she was wearing and climbed into bed with a smile. She sat up in bed and watched some TV; she got bored very quickly and got up. She put her joggers on instead of her shorts and began to clean and tidy up the house. She felt lost without her car, and couldn't go anywhere. She had finished tidying and then went back to bed and sat down to watch a little bit more TV. She dozed off and woke up around 5.30 when she got up and began to make some dinner. She had chicken and rice and cleared it all up when Horatio came over.

"You're early…" She said looking at him confused.

"Hello to you too" he said with a boyish smile.

"Hello." She said with a sorry grin.

"It's been a quiet day, I've finished all of my paperwork and have the evening off to relax." Horatio said with a small smile.

"Ah, one of those days" she said with a smile as she closed the dishwasher.

"What are you doing up?" He questioned as he leant on the island counter.

"I just had dinner, I've got to keep my strength up." She said as she wiped the sides down. "I would have made more if I had known that you were going to be back this early!" She said with a small shy smile.

"There's no need, I've just eaten." Horatio replied as he stood.

"Let me guess, you ate a sandwich?" Zoë questioned as she put the sponge in the sink. Horatio looked at her with a guilty smile.

"I knew it, you can't call that eating." She said with a smile. "Would you like a drink?" She said as she pointed over to the kettle.

"Coffee would go down quite well at the moment." Horatio said as he flashed her a smile.

She turned around and boiled the kettle as Horatio's eyes dropped and he focused on her behind in the fitted joggers.

"You haven't been out exercising have you?" He questioned as he looked back up.

"No, these are my lazy clothes, when I run I wear my leggings and thermals." She said as she turned around to him as she got the milk out of the fridge.

"That's okay then." He said with a smile as she poured the milk in then the water. She handed him the mug and then picked hers up as she threw the spoon in the sink.

"Through to the living room?" She said with a smile as she walked past him. He happily followed, taking another glance down at her ass again. She placed her mug on the coffee table in the middle of the room as she turned the TV on.

"Sit where ever you like." She said as she sat down and he sat next to her.

"So has it really been a quiet day?" She asked as she leaned forward and picked up her mug again.

"Yes, there's been nothing to do but paperwork." Horatio said as he sipped the coffee looking up at her.

"Well, at least you've not been rushed off your feet then!" She said as she pulled her legs up under her.

"Yeah" Horatio said with a smile.

"How's Ryan and Eric?" She asked.

"They're fine, the both of them had nothing to do, they did some paperwork, but I have a feeling they sat in the break room for most of the time…" He said with a small smile.

"Sounds a little like them." She said with a cheeky smile.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked softly.

"Really good" She said with a smile as she sipped her coffee again.

"Really?" He questioned with his eyebrows raised, tilting his head at her.

"Yes honey." She said with a small cheeky and shy smile.

"Okay." He said with a small smile. "Tomorrow, I'm going to take you to the hospital for your appointment and then if all is well, I'll take you over to the lab where you can pick up your car, is that okay?" Horatio questioned.

"You don't need to take me; I can get a taxi or something. But thank you." She said with a sweet smile.

"I insist." He said simply.

"Okay, thank you very much. I think the appointment is 9am?" Zoë said quietly and sweetly.

"Yes, it's at 9am." Horatio confirmed.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

"Not a problem sweetheart." He said sweetly finishing off his coffee as she did too. She took the mug out of his hand and placed it in the dishwasher. She carefully sat back down on the sofa and turned to Horatio.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you want?" Zoë offered.

"No no, I'm good thank you." Horatio said with a soft smile as she pulled her legs up underneath her.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Positive." He said with a smile as his eyes glistened from the light coming through the window. She smiled sweetly at him and gently bit her lip. They moved in and their lips gently made contact. They gave each other butterfly kisses as Zoë placed her hand at the base of his head and her other one on his shoulder.

"Are we… going to make… a habit… of this?" She asked softly between kisses. Horatio pulled away slightly.

"Only if you're comfortable with it?" He asked softly.

"Absolutely, and you?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Absolutely" he said and she pulled him in for another kiss. She gently ran her hand through his hair as she delicately bit his upper lip. Horatio pulled back for a moment and drank in her bright brown eyes.

"When you're feeling up to it, I'd like to take you out for a meal, would that he okay?" Horatio asked warmly and her smile grew.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She grinned as she bit her lip lightly. His smile grew as she pulled him closer again and initiated another fiery kiss. Their breathing accelerated. Horatio's left hand gently caressed her lower back while he gently placed his right on her waist. His hand on her waist gently slid up but he accidently caught her stitches. She broke from the kiss and hissed in pain as her forehead delicately made contact with his. She clenched her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, I'm really very sorry, I didn't think. I'm so sorry sweetheart." Horatio said very apologetically.

"Don't worry." She said as she let go of his shoulder and placed her hand over the wound. She pulled her head away and looked into his sorry eyes.

"Don't worry, really. I'm okay." She said with a small smile as she placed her right hand on the side of his face.

"Perhaps you should get some rest, ready for tomorrow?" Horatio asked.

"I've had rest for the past week, it's not humanly possible." She said with a small smile as she let go of her abdomen.

"But surely it's best to try and get some?" He said softly tilting his head at her.

"Honey, don't worry. Really." She said with a bigger reassuring smile. He gave her a nod and small smile.

"Would you like another drink?" She asked as she adjusted her t-shirt.

"No thank you." He said softly looking over at her. She smiled at him and gave him a nod.

"So… would you like to announce… us?" Horatio questioned delicately. '_Us…'_ Horatio repeated in his head, happy that he could call the both of them 'us' after so long of wanting it to be.

"Could we possibly keep it under wraps for a little while?" She said softly. "Is that okay? I mean, we'll announce it once everything works itself out?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Certainly" Horatio said with a small smile.

"You know, I thought for a moment that you and Ryan were going to get together, or were together but were keeping it quiet." Horatio said honestly with a small shy smile.

"I couldn't, I mean, I love him like a brother. It would feel wrong to go out with him. He's lovely and all that, but not for me." She said levelling with Horatio.

"Ah, I see… and are you sure you're alright with… us?" Horatio asked a little awkwardly, but happy that he was using the word 'us' again.

"Yes, I mean… we've only just started out as us… but I've had some feelings for you for a little while now." She said with a shy smile, gently biting her bottom lip, feeling slightly embarrassed. A smile grew across his face. "Are you okay with us?" She asked.

"Absolutely, I have had feelings for you for a fair while as well, but I never thought in a million years that you'd have feelings for me too." He said a little shyly looking down at the cream sofa with a smile. Her smile grew to a grin as she placed her hand over his and he looked up at her.

"Right you… you are going to go and get some rest." He said with raised eyebrows.

"You're right." She said defeated as she nodded at him.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning around 8.30?"Horatio asked.

"Indeed you shall, thank you again." She said softly as she got up letting her hand slip through his.

"Not a problem." He said with a smile as he too got up. They walked over to the front door.

"You look after yourself, if you need anything; I'm only down the road." Horatio said as he turned around to her.

"I was about to say the same to you mister! You need to eat something." She said with a smile.

"I will." He said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she reached up and placed her soft hand on his cheek and reached up and planted her lips against his, giving him a delicate kiss. When they broke from the kiss Horatio looked at her tenderly and smiled. He then opened the door and went home. Zoë went upstairs and had a shower before getting back into bed, the both of them extremely happy.

She woke up the next morning around 7.40am and got up to have a shower and went down for a coffee and ate a yogurt. She tidied up and went upstairs to fix her hair. She went back downstairs and there was a knock at the door.

She answered and Horatio was stood at the door with a small smile.

"Hello you" she said with a smile as she picked up her keys and handbag from the table.

"Ready?" He asked with a smile.

"and waiting." She said with a smile as she shut the door behind her. Horatio opened her door and she hopped into the car. Horatio jumped in his side and they drove off. They arrived at the hospital and walked in.

Nathan greeted them and showed Zoë to his office.

"I'll wait outside." Horatio softly said and Zoë gave him a nod as she flashed him a smile.

Zoë followed Nathan in. They started to chat about how she was doing. She said she was doing well, but had accidently pulled a stitch the other day.

"Could you please pop up onto the bed?" Nathan asked as he put on some gloves. Zoë sat up and laid back.

"Can you lift your shirt to your ribs please?" Nathan asked as he walked over.

"What, you mean you're not going to cut it off me this time?" She said with a cheeky smile.

"We had to cut you out of those clothes." He said with a small smile as he rolled his eyes at her.

"I know, I'm only messing with you." She said as she did as he had asked.

He pulled the bandage back and inspected the wound. "It's healing nicely." Nathan said as he checked it out.

"This may sting a little, I'm just going to take the stiches out, it's healed enough for them to come out." He said as he picked up some equipment and Zoë gave him a nod.

He gently pulled the stitches out and cleaned up the wound, then asked her to roll over and pulled the stitches out of her back. She hissed in pain a few times but tried to suck it up.

"When can I go back to work?" Zoë questioned as he did his stuff.

"You? Never, you need to think about changing careers if you're going to end up in here more than at that lab." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Hey! I do not spend more time here than there. Seriously, when can I go back?" She said with a cheeky grin herself.

"A couple of days?" Nathan said as he stood up.

"A couple of days? I'm going mindless in my house, I need to get back to work and get my brain in gear!" She said.

"You can go back tomorrow… **IF** you're on desk work; that means: no running, no fighting, nothing strenuous and definitely no gun fights… or running around the Everglades." He said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, and no high-speed chases" he added.

"You take all the fun out of it." She said as she started to button her top back up.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet." Nathan said as he unbuttoned the two buttons.

"Fun? How is that fun? It sounds utterly terrifying." He said as he palpated at her abdomen.

"No it's not terrifying, but I guess the most fun you ever get is taking bets on who gets the best patient with an easily treatable condition." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, and I seem to lose all the time, because a certain patient is proving to find herself here more than most of the staff." He said raising his eyebrow at her. She chuckled a little.

He gently felt around the wound and asked her more questions.

"Well, I just make sure you have some work to do, we can't have you sitting around all day just prescribing medication."

"Just prescribing medication? In fact, I'm a very busy doctor, who's in charge of a lot of other busy little doctors."

"Yeah, you just play around with all the toys you've got here." She said to him as he placed the blood pressure cuff over her arm.

"And if I were to walk into your lab, there wouldn't be thousands of toys to play with?" He said taking her blood pressure and oxygen sats.

"Touché" she said with a small smile.

"Your sats all look good; I'd say that you're free to go. Just keep an eye on that wound. I've re-dressed it, just keep it clean and keep an eye on it. It'll heal properly soon, there will be a small scar, but I have excellent hands when it comes to stitching and I did a marvellous job." He said with a grin.

"Well aren't you modest." She said cheekily as she stood up and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm teasing, thank you Nathan. I really appreciate everything. I know you do more for me than you should, and I know you do break the rules for me. Thank you for being so understanding and doing your best for me." She said as she shook his hand.

"No problem; if you have any problems, ring me or come back. You can probably come off desk work in a few days, okay? No sooner. In fact, I'm going to tell Horatio that it's desk work for you." He said as he walked around his desk with a smile.

He opened the door for her and she walked out with a big smile.

"I can go back to work!" Zoë said excitedly.

"Hey, desk work only. She's not to be out in the field for a few days." Nathan said directly to Horatio.

"Got it" Horatio said with a smile giving him a nod.

"Thank you Nathan." He said softly and shook Nathan's hand.

"Is Zoë allowed to drive?" He asked just remembering.

"Yes, but nothing high-speed." Nathan said as they let go of each other's hands.

"Okay, thank you." Horatio said as they exchanged one last nod and then they walked out.

"How did it go?" Horatio asked softly.

"Really well, glad to be out of there though!" She said with a smile as they walked out into the bright sunlight. Horatio pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on.

"Right, off to the lab we go. I'm going to drive behind you, just to make extra sure that you're okay when you drive home." Horatio said.

"Horatio, you really don't need to do that." She said with a dismissive smile as they got into the hummer.

"I insist." He said as he pulled his seat belt over him. She did the same but then hissed in pain when the seatbelt crossed the wound.

"I'm not just insisting anymore… I'm telling you that I am." Horatio said as he looked over to her.

"I'm okay." She said with a small forced smile as she adjusted the seatbelt so it didn't go near her wound.

"Are you sure?" He said looking over to her concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't have the stitches to support it anymore. I'm okay, really." She said as she looked over to him with soft eyes.

"Okay, are you going to be able to drive?" Horatio asked as he turned the engine on.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said reassuring him.

"You're not going to be able to hold the seatbelt away from it though." Horatio said observing how she was protecting the wound.

"I'll find a way, don't worry honey." She said softly.

"I'm going to make sure you're safe before I let you leave, you know that, don't you?" He said with a small smile.

"Yes, I know." She said with a smile. "Shall we go?" She said with a smile and Horatio pulled away. She gradually let the seatbelt sit where it should and the pain subsided after a little while.

Horatio pulled up into the car park and managed to park next to Zoë's car.

"There you go ma'am." He said softly with a boyish grin.

"Thank you handsome." She said as she got out of the hummer. He sat there and smiled at her comment. He got out when she closed the door, she then got into her car and closed the door and put the window down. She put her seat belt on and gently placed it over her abdomen.

"See, it's fine." She said with a smile looking at him as he leant down on the window.

"I'll see you back at yours beautiful." He said smoothly.

"I'll see you there." She said as a wide grin appeared across her face showing off her brilliant white teeth.

She turned the ignition on and Horatio walked around to his hummer and hopped in. He followed her home and waved bye after making sure that she was okay. He went to the lab and got on with the day.

Zoë got home and went sunbathing on her patio as she had nothing else to do, she fell asleep out there and finally woke up when she got a little too hot. She went indoors and had as shower, she put on her pjs and sat in the living room and watched a bit of TV. At around 6 there was a knock at the door and Zoë answered it seeing Horatio through the door.

"Hello there, come in." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, how are you feeling?" Horatio questioned as he walked through to the kitchen with Zoë on his tail.

"Not bad, had a relaxing afternoon." She said with a smile as she leant over the counter.

"I can see that, been sunbathing?" Horatio asked with a smile raising his eyebrows looking at her.

"How can you tell?" She said with a small smile.

"Well, the darker tan gives it away a little." He said with a small chuckle, she grinned at him.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked.

"Oh no thank you, I've got to much work to do. I popped over to see how you were though." Horatio said with a small smile.

"Anything I can help with?" She offered.

"Not really, but you're back to work tomorrow, so you'll have the joy of paperwork and the lab." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh I know. At least I'll have something to do with my time rather than sunbathe, although, I'm not complaining about the sunbathing." She said with a smile and Horatio chuckled a little.

"Is there anything you need or that I can do for you?" He asked.

"No thank you, you've done everything you possibly can!" She said with a wide smile.

"Give me a ring if you need anything, okay?" Horatio said softly.

"Will do handsome" she said as he followed him through to the front door where they kissed a little, not getting too close as they were both afraid that it could hurt Zoë, Horatio then left. Zoë returned to work the next day on desk work and in the lab doing small things. A few days passed and she was back to work as normal, with a bit of hesitance for very strenuous stuff as it still hurt a little when she did too much. She gradually recovered though over the next few weeks. Zoë and Horatio continued to keep their new relationship on the down low, but didn't want to take it any further, not until they knew they were both completely happy and ready for it. Horatio had taken Zoë out for a few meals, he'd also cooked her a few meals and invited her around his a fair few times and she invited him around to hers. But the furthest they got with each other was tongues when kissing, neither one of them wanted to push the other, but both were happy with where they were at.

The End

**Next story: Trapped**


End file.
